Same Hell Different Devils
by igotsthesmarts
Summary: Rebel returns to Earth as a Fallen Angel, sentenced to protect a teenage girl. But can she help stop an evil that is threatening to take over? Will the Whammy boys find out her secrets? SEQUEL TO: The Imperfection I Came to Be
1. Chapter 1

**_If you haven't read my first story, The Imperfection I Came to Be, then stop and go read it! This is the sequel!_**

* * *

_The last thing I hear is the scribbling of a pen on paper._

A bright light flashes behind my eyes and suddenly I'm falling.

Falling faster and faster. I brace myself for the impact. For the moment that I hit the ground.

But as quickly as I began to fall, I suddenly slow, to a slight glide. Down, down, down.

Does this mean I'm going to hell? Because I am pretty sure that heaven is in the other direction. I continue to fall, and I can almost feel a slight cool air brush past my face as I do. But it's so light that I could be imagining it.

As I fall, time seems to go speed up around me.

I am gently gliding down all the way, until I fall into a sitting position and feel my arms touch a smooth cold surface.

Bright white lights flash on and I have to squint and shield my eyes.

A booming voice echoes around the room and I visibly flinch.

"Alexandria Johnson?"

Wow I haven't heard my real name in forever. I hardly recognized it. But how does he know it?

I glance up towards these tall wooden pedestals, the kind that judges use in court. Except these were huge, like sky scrapers. I couldn't even see the ceiling. But I saw, peering of the edge of the wooden frame was something that was neither human, nor god. Not evil and not good.

He had long claw like fingernails, that were colored black and white. And his blue hair, literally dripped like water. He dressed fancy, in all white, and it made him look even paler than he really was.

"We are The Counsel," said another voice, two towers over. This lady was beautiful. She had jade green eyes and in place of her hair, was a tangle of bright green vines and beautiful pink flowers.

She had sparkly skin, like a fairy. And bright green full lips.

I looked around, all of the members were either so beautiful, or so foul looking that they were precious to look at. I felt insecure around all of them.

People with faces of animals, and different color skin, sparkles, brown goo, people who looked like they had been dipped in mud, to people that had everything under the sun for hair.

Extra body parts, glowing skin, long nails, I was defiantly not alive anymore.

"Answer the question please!" The man who said this had a deformed face, a bird's beak, but soft grey eyes, and long talons as fingers which he tapped impatiently.

He too, was so ugly that he was beautiful to look at. I caught myself staring and cleared my throat.

"Y-yes that's my name."

The counsel looked at me quietly.

I shifted myself to my feet and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Let's replay your life, shall we?"

I was worried, that they would somehow have recorded all of my life and showed it like some kind of film on a screen.

But the man with the water hair simply pulled out a manila folder and read out loud.

"So it seems that you were taken in by some genius boys, you've fallen in love more than once, and gotten your heart broken more than twice. You picked up a Life Note, and brought back people close to you. But you killed a man with a Death Note, before he could fulfill a shinigami's contract. You were given the option between saving yourself and saving your friends."

He stopped, and leaned over his wooden desk.

"And you chose to die yourself."

"Brave," shouted the lady with the plants for hair.

And the counsel busted out into applause.

I was shocked.

"Well that shows great judgment, determination and willpower." Said another member.

"Thanks," I said, uncertainly.

"Well, Alexandria, we've had you on the list for a while now."

"List?" I ask.

"Yes," replies water head, "the Angel list. You see we can send you back as a Fallen Angel. Or you can go to heaven and play with all of the other little angels. Or if death is more your cup of tea, a shinigami. Of course it's a big decision and we don't expect you to make up your mind, so it's alright if you stay here."

"Where is here, exactly?"

"This is limbo. Everything is different, in between, not made up. As you can see by out appearances, we do not look like ordinary humans."

"Yeah!" snorts a lady dressed in yellow, with what looks like honey dripping as her hair, and she blinked her long yellow eyelashes, "like Ivy over there, is she a lady, or is she a house plant, we'll never know!"

"Hey!" the one known to be Ivy yells, "In Greek, your name Cloth, means rock, which is fortunate because that's all you've got in that head of yours."

"You're supposed to be like Mother Nature, and Mother Nature loves all of her children," Cloth says.

"Ha! Your no child of mine, please tell me who the father is. I can't seem to remember this one night stand."

I just stand there awkwardly; watching as water head massages his temples.

"Enough, ladies," he pleads.

But they continue to lash out, "Maybe Caspian here is the father."

The man massaging his temples, who is assumedly Caspian, raises his eyebrows.

"Ew, Ivy what makes you think that he would be the father?"

"Ever heard of a babbling brook?"

"Excuse me," I say quietly.

They all look down at me. "Um, do you all control the seasons or something?"

Caspian nods, "we control everything. We are the in-betweens. Think about water. It can be good or bad right? Good because it supports life, bad because of natural disasters? Same thing goes with everything else in the world, and we control it. We are also the judges for people who have died. By the way, have you made up your mind?"

I nod my head. I want to be able to see my friends and family again. I don't think I can be truly happy if I don't.

"I want to be a Fallen Angel."

The Counsel raises their eyebrows. "Ok then, we will be sending you back three years later, in your human years. We cannot tell you about your mission or what you may find out during it. But we do need to inform you that you will be protecting and aiding a certain, teenage girl."

"That's fine," I say, nodding my head, "what's her name?"

"Rowan Birthday."

* * *

_I'm baaaaaccck! And so is Rebel. This is the squel to my story, The Imperfection I came to Be. Review and enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

"Birthday?" I say.

But before I get an answer, The Counsel snaps their fingers in unison and I feel like I'm being sucked into a vacuum.

Another flash of light and I open my eyes to find that I am on my butt surrounded by trees and plants and creepy crawly things that I just know are there.

I quickly stand, brushing off the dirt.

Ok so why would they send me to the middle of nowhere? How am I supposed to find Rowan? They never even told me what I could and couldn't do.

Guess I'll have to find out for myself.

I start trudging through the forest looking for civilization. Then I think, if I'm a Fallen Angel, shouldn't I have powers? Let's see, "To the nearest street!" I say. Nothing happens. "Abra cadabra," I say shutting my eyes. I try jumping off the ground to see if I can fly, I try saying a few other magic words that I've seen on TV. But nothing works.

I give up and keep trudging through the trees, letting my mind wander. Rowan Birthday. Is she related to Beyond? A sister? A cousin? Just a coincidence in the last name? If I were Rowan, what would I look like?

I start to imagine what she might look like. She probably has black hair, and maybe she has red eyes like Beyond. Pale skin and she's probably loud and outspoken. Gosh if I were Rowan Birthday, where would I be? Maybe she'd be at Whammy's House. I think of Whammy's. It would be hard to force myself to want to go there again. Very difficult. I know that Eddie and Rollins and Sea Bass probably left by now.

What did The Counsel say? Three years difference? How am I supposed to find out where to go if I don't even know where I am? Now I just want to be with civilization so bad. I close my eyes and imagine myself walking amongst the streets of Japan.

When I open them, I'm in the middle of the sidewalk, walking. The familiar flashy lights and busy sounds fill my ears. I see men in suits and ladies in heels and little kids clutching stuffed animals. I am literally here in Japan, from wherever I was before.

Ok so how come it worked this time? Maybe it needs to be specific? But I thought of Whammy's before and I couldn't get there. I remember really wanting to be here in Japan.

Well crap. Like I said before, I can't _want_ to be at Whammy's.

But I really need to see if Rowan is there.

So I need to suck it up. I imagine myself with the guys, and wanting to feel how I did before all of this happened. I feel a brush of air and I open my eyes to find myself in front of the gates to Whammy's.

Bingo!

I waltz in and see a group of kids. "Hey, excuse me; do you know a Rowan Birthday?"

The kids don't even flinch. It's like they don't even know I'm here. Am I invisible?

Although that would be way awesome, I still need to talk to people to get information.

"Hello? Guys? Can you hear me talking to you? Look at me!" I snap.

Then suddenly there attention turns to me.

I look at all of their shocked and confused faces.

"Uh, what is it?" a girl asks.

"Why didn't you look at me before?" I ask exhausted.

"Because you weren't here before." Said a boy.

So I _was_ invisible. I have to focus to get people to notice me.

"Very good, you guys pass," I say awkwardly, attempting to fill the silence.

"Passed what?"

"The pop quiz that your teacher asked me to give you. A pluses all around!"

The kids all grin looking satisfied.

"So, do you kids know a Rowan Birthday?"

"That freak?" the girl from before says, "She's so weird. And that stutter makes it hard to listen to her. She just listens to her iPod and reads and draws and stuff. Good thing she left today."

"What do you mean she left?! Where did she go?"

"You'll have to ask Rodger."

Double crap. I was hoping to avoid Rodger.

What happens when I find her anyways? The Counsel just said I have to protect and guide her. But from what and to where? Why did they have to be so vague!

"Thanks," I mumble, and follow the familiar path to Rodger's office.

Opening the door, I have to really focus on wanting him so see me. It's super hard.

"Knock, knock," I say walking in.

"Oh, dear Lord in heaven! What are you doing here, Rebel?"

"Nice to see you too Rodger."

"I thought that you would have dropped that attitude by now."

"I don't have an attitude, just a personality that you can't handle."

I smirk and sit in the leather seat in front of his desk.

"So I actually came here for some information."

"Wait, you left here before you didn't finish your homework! Where is your homework young lady?"

I raise an eyebrow, "where's Leonardo Dicaprio's Oscar?"

"What kind of information?" he asks, sighing, interlocking his fingers together and resting his chin on top.

"Rowan Birthday."

"Ah, yes. She just left today," he says straightening his glasses.

"Where did she go? Who is she? Why was she here?"

"So many questions, here just look at her file," he says handing me a yellow folder. Oh very good at confidentiality Rodger.

I open it to find a copy of her release papers:

**Rowan Birthday**

**Age: 17**

**Birthday: December 27th**

**Mother: Naomi Misora**

**Father: Beyond Birthday**

**Left here as an infant by mother, that didn't want her daughter to be in danger.**

**Mother reported that she didn't tell the father about the child.**

So Uncle B didn't know that he had a daughter?

A picture fell on the floor and I bent down to pick it up.

Rowan looked nothing like I thought she would.

She had deep dark red hair that came past her shoulders in curls. It obviously wasn't her natural hair color, but it was still really pretty. She has a slight tint of color on her pale skin. And she had her dad's eyes. That's for sure. She had a silver lip ring and a sparkly nose stud.

"She's so pretty! So why did she leave?" I ask handing the file back to Rodger.

Rodger shrugs, "She doesn't know what she wants to do. She's not very self confident. She's what you call a stutter. She's different. In fact, Rebel, she's reminded me of you."

"Well I need to find her, so do you have any clue where she went?"

"Either right or left, I'm not sure."

"Yeah I can tell,"

"Well since you're here I can give you a packet of all of the assignments you missed…" Rodger starts rifling through is desk.

"Oh shoot! I have to go, my goldfish is drowning!" I say stepping into the hallway.

"Again with the sarcasm, Rebel?" Rodger calls out to me.

"Honestly, my sarcasm has gotten to a level where I don't even know if I'm kidding or not," I reply and speed walk to the door before that slack-ass-packet-pusher can stop me.

* * *

_Hi peoples! Chapter two! Wow Beyond has a daughter. Hmmm give me your thoughts!_


	3. Chapter 3

I can see her hair from a mile away. Ok maybe it isn't exactly a mile, but with all the walking I did trying to find her, it might as well have been.

"Hey!" I yell running up to her.

She doesn't hear me, because of the ear buds in her ears.

I take a deep breath and run up to her, tapping her on the shoulder.

She looks at me surprised and takes out the ear buds, putting her iPod in her pocket.

"Hi," I say again.

She stays silent, looking at me to continue.

"Your Rowan right? Rowan Birthday?"

She nods, squinting at me suspiciously.

I stick my hand out and she reluctantly shakes it. "I know what a hell hole that Whammy's can be; I used to go there before I left."

She shakes her head, "W-w-w-w-hy a-a-a-a-a-ar-r-r-e you t-t-talking to me?" she stutters.

"Well, I figured you could use a friend, I didn't know where I was going when I left, and I have a feeling that you don't either."

She looks at me shocked, I guess I hit the nail on the head.

We start to walk and she says, "O-ok thi-s-s is r-r-really w-w-werid. I-I-I c-c-can h-han-ndle this my-y-yself."

I shake my head, "No, you can't. Look I knew your father. He was my brother, in a way."

She spins around, "M-m-my father!"

"Yes, his brother was L, and L took in Matt, Mello and Near who are still alive. You might want to meet them."

Her expression drops. "B-b-beyond is dead?"

"Wait, were you leaving to look for him? He moved on, he was a shinigami but fulfilled his mission, even though I died anyways and then I came back from limbo so that I could protect you."

She looks completely freaked out, and I have to resist the urge to smack myself. Better get it all out in the open I guess.

"Y-y-you're n-nuts!" she screams stomping away.

I start to panic, I can't lose her now. "I can help you get over that stutter!" I call, and she stops.

"I used to be mute, and I taught myself to talk, I can help with your stutter."

"I-I-I don't b-b-believe you." She grits out.

"That doesn't mean I'm not telling the truth."

She takes a deep breath and nods her head.

"Look, I know everything I said sounds like I ate a bowl of fruit loops, but I can tell you my story, and I can prove it, too. You just need to stop and listen to me."

"F-f-fine."

We walk to a nearby bench and I spill my story, detail for detail and she listens to it all.

When I finish she looks at me skeptically. "Ok, t-t-t-time t-to prove i-i-i-it."

I close my eyes and think about being invisible. It comes a lot smoother than trying to be seen. I slowly feel the world fade, but I can feel her eyes on the spot next to the bench.

When I fade back in, her jaw is open and her eyes are popping out of her skull.

"H-h-how did you do that!" she says baffled.

"I told you I was telling the truth." I say.

"O-o-ok I b-b-believe you!"

"Good, now let's walk and talk shall we?"

* * *

_Sorry it's short! I've been super busy and haven't gotten around to writing. So I wrote this really quick. Hope it turned out ok. Review! Enjoy!_


	4. Chapter 4

"S-s-so I t-t-take it one w-word at a t-t-t-t-time?"

"Yep," I reply, walking. "That's how I learned. Take it one step at a time. No rush."

She nods and goes silent. While we walk, I try to make myself only visible to her, and nobody else.

"Can you still see me?" I ask.

She turns her head and nods. When I turn back around, I run into a small Japanese man. Ok so I run _through_ him.

I'm getting a hold of this invisibility stuff.

"So, do you by any chance know Matt, Mello or Near?"

She shakes her head.

Hmmm well we're going to fix that.

"They were awesome when I was… alive," I say trailing off.

I mean I guess I'm dead right? I can walk through people and stuff.

Rowan shivers, "t-t-t-t-that's w-w-weird when you talk like t-t-that. S-so do you h-h-have any o-o-other a-ablilities?"

"Abilities? Well I tried to fly and that didn't work."

"T-try s-s-something more p-practical," she says, "c-change your outfit."

I close my eyes and concentrate. I picture myself wearing a specific outfit. Black combat boots, red leggings, a black leather skirt, and a red and black tank with a leather jacket.

"I-I knew you c-c-could do it!"

I look down and see myself in the outfit. Well isn't that convenient?

"C-c-change your h-hair," Rowan adds with a smile.

I frown, "What the hello kitty is wrong with my hair?!"

"I-I-I bet y-y-you haven't e-ever c-changed it. P-pick s-s-something wild."

I pout and picture long wavy electric blue hair down my back.

"See?!" Rowan gapes, pulling me in front of a store window so I can see my reflection. She gets some weird looks when I realize that I'm still invisible to others.

"Watch it, people are starting to look at us weird," I warn.

She rolls her eyes, "l-let them l-look then," and she turns me so I can see my reflection. Wow I can hardly recognize myself. I can be whoever I want! This is so cool. Like multiple personalities without actually having to go to a psychologist for it.

I eye Rowan's jean jacket and worn out t-shirt. Her black jeans have rips that expose her knees, and not in a pleasant-I-bought-it-at-the-store-like-this kind of way either.

"You my dear could use a change of clothes yourself. How much money do you have?"

"P-p-plenty for a new outfit I g-guess…"

I clap, "See? Your stutter is getting better already! Come on!"

I pull her down the street and into a nice thrift shop that sold gently used clothes.

I sent her in the back with an arm full of clothes and she complained about every single thing.

Too big, too small, too weird, too flashy, too dull.

I roll my eyes and choose a nice red jumper with black embroidered hearts and vines all over it. Then a few pairs of jeans and some t-shirts.

She comes out of the dressing room in her street clothes.

"F-f-from that pile of clothes I a-a-assume we're d-done."

"From all this complaining I assume you're single. Don't try to be a smartass with me girl, you're crossing familiar territory."

She puts her hands up in surrender then goes to the register to pay for all of the clothes.

She glances over the clothes and sees I mixed in lots of red.

"I-I-I t-t-thought red heads a-aren't s-supposed t-to wear red."

I shrug, "if anyone can it's them."

We head out of the store and Rowan looks around.

"Lose something?" I ask.

"N-no, j-just l-looking for a p-place t-to eat."

Ah, I wonder if I can eat. Since I'm dead does that mean I won't gain weight?

We walk along and Rowan spots a café across the street.

Walking in, I can smell coffee and cookies and hot chocolate. It's England, always cold and rainy so I guess hot chocolate is sold year round here.

I stand patiently behind Rowan as she skims over the menu and goes to order.

I hear the little bell on the door signal the arrival of more customers. I think nothing of it until I hear all too familiar voices.

"It wasn't my fault! I'm sorry!"

Oh there is no way. But the voices sound so familiar. I'm scared to look behind me. Rowan see's my distressed expression and pulls my stiff form out of the line. I can see them now. They look the same, only more mature and rugged.

"Why don't you go to hell?!"

"Why don't you go step on one of Near's legos in the dark?!"

Mello gasps, "Take that back!"

"No, you of all people should know when you step on one of those it feels like world war three broke out on your foot," Matt replies, adjusting his goggles and his tan coat.

"Says the guy dressing like Michal friggin' Phelps all the time," Mello retorts.

I stare at them in shock.

This catches Mello's attention, "Look I know I'm hot, lady, but if your jaw drops any farther, you're going to step on it."

I promptly shut my mouth. They don't recognize me. Did I accidently change my facial features too? I thought I looked the same, maybe I don't?

"Sorry," Mello smirks, and tells Matt to get the usual.

Sauntering over to us, he squints, "you look familiar."

"You probably saw us around Whammy's House," I whisper.

Why would I say that? I need to tell them who I really am.

"Why aren't you their? Runaways?"

I nod and step on Rowan's foot in a subtle form of telling her to play along.

"Yep,"

"What's your name?"

"Electra," I say instantly, "and this is Rowan. We need a place to stay."

"Well I hope you're not implying I take two strangers home with me," he says crossing his arms.

"Did I stutter?" I say, flinching, and then giving an apologizing glance to Rowan who thankfully doesn't seem mad.

"This ain't no democracy lady."

"No," I reply, "it's a dictatorship. I'm _telling you_ we need a home and you can provide one," then I add a smile just for the heck of it. "Please?"

Mello looks angry, then respectful. I guess he doesn't get told off often.

"You don't sugar coat anything do you kiddo?"

"What the heck do I look like, Willy Wonka?"

He smirks and calls Matt over to inform him of their two new roommates.

Oh gosh, what did I just do?

* * *

_Hola! So i've been super busy and not had much time to write. I hope this chapter turned out well. Comment, and review and i love ya'll_


	5. Chapter 5

"So have we met before?" Matt asks us, as we drive to our new home.

"Yeah, we saw each other around," I say trying to sound casual.

We go through a small, beat up town that stank of cigarettes, gasoline and drug dealers.

We end up turning down a gravel road, slowly approaching a tall mansion that looked like it was probably haunted.

"T-t-this i-is your h-house?" Rowan says, her eyes going wide.

"Yuppers," Matt exclaims, pushing his way out of the car.

We walk up to the front entrance and listen to the door creak as it swings open.

Near, looking very matured yet still young and innocent and dressed in white. He steps back silently shuffling his way out of the entrance to make room for us.

"Who are these girls?" he asks twirling his hair. Old habits die hard.

"Electra and Rowan. They will be staying with us because Electra earned Mello's respect by telling him off at the café," Matt says jumping onto a plushy couch and reaching forward to grab his DS off the coffee table.

Near sighs and eyes us over.

"Interesting," is all he says and shuffles away into another room.

We spent the rest of the day getting to know each other. When it came to my turn I would make a bull shit answer that I hoped wouldn't come up later on down the line.

But I was honestly curious with Rowan. She and I were a lot alike. Liked to read and listen to music, although our tastes in music differed extremely. Meaning she liked One Direction.

But hey! I don't judge! They aren't that bad. I'm completely open with music. I tried to give her some of my choices but she was the stubborn one. Oh well.

When night time came around, Matt and Mello, gave us the couch and a reclining chair. They said that the spare rooms upstairs would need to be redone before we could sleep in them.

"I'll take the chair tonight and we can switch tomorrow," I say grabbing a pillow and throwing it at Rowan.

She nods and doges the pillow before it hits her face.

Sleep came pretty easily, and that surprised me. I guess even angels need to rest. My body suddenly jolted awake at the sound of shuffling. Not Near's shuffling and not the dance either. More like a quiet rustle.

My eyelids were half glued together with sleep and I haphazardly grabbed the nearest weapon I could find.

An empty coffee cup left by Matt.

Flipping the blankets off of me, I go invisible with the coffee mug in the ready position. I let my eyes adjust to the dark and I see a silhouette of a person leaning over Rowan!

OMG IT'S A GHOST!

I scream but find that nobody can hear me when I'm invisible. But the figure's head snapped up and look at me.

"Oh my gosh!" it says, in a plain boy voice.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whisper harshly.

"I could ask you the same question," he says cautiously stepping into the light from the window.

I can see now he's just a normal looking boy. With dark hair and blue eyes and tan skin.

"Get away from her! I don't know who you are or what you want but get away from her!"

He raises one hand and outstretches the other towards me.

"Hey, look I'm sorry, I'm stepping away from her," and he steps closer to me. "Don't go all psycho on me."

I give him a look, "you say psycho like it's a bad thing!"

I see a hint of a smile flash in his eyes, but he quickly frowns.

"Are you an angel? You're from limbo right?"

How does he know about it?

"Boy, you better explain yourself now before I bitch slap you with this coffee cup."

He laughs, "I'm a sandman."

I blanch, "a sandman? Really?" I whisper sarcastically.

"You know they can't hear you right? Not while you're invisible."

"You don't look like a sandman. How can I trust you?" I say changing the subject.

"I'm sorry not everyone is a walking cliché like in the movies. My name is Stanley. I died, and got sent to limbo where I chose to become a Fallen Angel. And each angel that is sent is sent with a special ability only they can do. All of them can control invisibility though. And it only works on humans."

I think for a moment. "So what can you do sandman?"

"I control dreams, but not only that. I control when people sleep, and how. I can control them while they are asleep too. What can you do?"

"I can change my appearance and be anyone or anything," I say lowering the mug.

"That's cool, you're a shape shifter then." I nod my head.

"So is it true that you carry around sacks of gold dust?"

"Nope, it comes out of my hands like magic."

"Do you visit everyone in the night?" I ask.

He laughs, "yeah well I'm pretty fast at my job. And I only need to cover a specific area for England. Other sandmen cover other areas."

I nod understanding. Rowan shifts in her sleep and Stanley looks uncomfortably at her.

"Don't let me keep you from your job," I say sitting back in the reclining chair.

A look of relief crosses his face and he raises his hand towards Rowan's head. Gold glitter sprinkles onto her nose and I see her breathing even out and her body relaxes.

Stanley turns to me, "so I guess I'll see you around Alexandria." And I feel the little tickle of his glitter falling into my face.

I can feel myself falling asleep. And the vague thought crosses my mind, that I never told him my name.

* * *

_Hola! Comment and review please!_


	6. Chapter 6

"G-get up!" Rowan screams at me shaking me awake.

I groan and shift the blankets over my head. She tries pulling at them, but I have a good grip.

She lets go and I hear her walk to the end of the room. I try drifting off to sleep when I feel all of her weight come crashing down on me.

"Get up, get up, get up, g-get up!" she says steam rolling over me. What'd she do? Get a running start?

"I'm up!" I say pushing her to the floor.

"G-good."

"Your stutter is improving," I note sleepily.

She nods her head, "S-so what a-are w-we doing today?" she asks.

I shrug my shoulders, "No clue, we'll have to see what the guys are doing. By the way, thanks for playing along. I don't know why I didn't tell them who I really am. But now I'm kind of stuck in the lie so you have to call me Electra now ok?"

She nods her head and goes to the bathroom to change into the red outfit we picked out at the thrift store. When she comes out, I go in and stare in the mirror. If I'm going to stay looking like this, I need to keep my features the same. I stared at myself and kept that image in my mind as I imagined a new outfit. Black leggings, a skull dress and a knit beanie and my infamous leather jacket that I was growing attached to.

I walk out and the guys are sitting civilly at the table eating breakfast. Which is scary, because last time they fought and pushed and shoved to get what they wanted.

Near sees me walk in, "Electra, Rowan, would you care to join us for breakfast?"

I nod and signal for Rowan to follow me.

We awkwardly sit down. Matt hands us both plates and tells us to help ourselves to whatever we want.

I eye them suspiciously, and grab a few slices of fruit.

"Near, would you please pass me the chocolate syrup?" Mello says.

Near looks a bit confused at Mello's generosity, but passes it to him none the less.

"Why are you guys faking?" I ask bluntly.

The table goes silent and they all look at me skeptically.

"How would you know if we're faking? Faking what?" Mello questions back.

I sigh, "I can just tell ok? You're tense, and clenched your jaw and Matt over here looks ready to jump across the table in case of something and Near looked confused when you simply asked him politely to pass the syrup. By all means don't let our presence distract you from the way you normally act. I'm sure Rowan here would want to learn the real you and not the fake you."

Matt squints his eyes, "and you don't want to know the real us? Because it seems to me like you already do."

I mentally face palm. I wasn't supposed to say that.

"I meant both of us," I say lamely.

"Y-yeah, s-so what are y-you guys doing today?" Rowan asks, thankfully changing the subject.

"A little investigating," Mello says.

"So are you guys detectives or something?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, we are," Mello says harshly raising his voice.

"Calm down Mells," Matt says.

"Uh, I think Rowan and I will just get going and spend the day out. Uh ok we'll see you soon!" and I take Rowan by the hood of her jumper and drag her out the door.

"Why did y-you do t-that?" she asks.

"Because I just sparked a forest fire," I reply.

We run out the door and turn down the gravel road towards town.

We get whistles from old scraggly guys and I have to fight off the urge to become completely invisible in front of all these people.

We pull into a small Mexican restaurant called "Las Chalupas".

We slide into a sticky booth and pick up the menus that are falling apart.

"T-this is a-all in Spanish," Rowan notes.

"Si, hablo espanol. Que quieres?"

Rowan looks at me skeptically, "Oh, s-so you're an a-angel, y-you c-can be whoever y-you want _and _s-speak s-spanish."

"Yeppers, I'm just that awesome." I'm about to ask her what she wants _in English _but someone knocks on the window. Stanley!

The door flies open and Stanley spots us and sits down next to me.

"Hi, didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, I didn't know you were going to be here either."

He looks wide eyed and clears his throat, looking at Rowan, who is looking at me confusedly.

"Wait, are you invisible?" I ask him. He nods.

"It's ok sandman, show yourself to my friend. She already knows I'm a Fallen Angel."

Skeptically he turns visible, and I only know that because Rowan gasps.

"W-whoa!"

"So what are you doing here Stanley?" I ask.

"Just meeting my friends. My other friends I mean," he corrects sheepishly. Glancing at my menu he tries showing off. "You know, I could read that for you if you want."

"That's ok, I think we've got it."

A plump lady with grey hair in an apron comes to take our order.

"Hola, bienvinedos de Las Chalupas, soy Sora."

I open my mouth to say our order but Stanley shushes me, "Hola Sora, como estas, nachos para mis amigas."

Except Stanley's Spanish comes out sounding very American. Sora must get this a lot from him because she rolls her eyes. "Stanley stop trying to speak Spanish, it's a little embarrassing," she says.

I fake mock horror, "Stanley, I thought you knew Spanish!"

Sora laughs, "Oh, goodness! Stanley just memorized the menu is all. Nice try though babe."

I laugh, "Stanley es tan graciso eh? Mi amigo y yo tendremos burritos de desayuno con queso y crema agria. Pudes hacer que por favor no picantes? Y yo no se nada de Stanley. Dijo que estaba a unos amigos por lo que probalemente va a pedir mas tarde."

"Oh Stanley, una chica que sabe espanol! Debe mantenerla."

Aw she said I'm a keeper. She goes to get our breakfast burritos and the door opens again.

A guy and girl around our age walk in. The girl has beautiful long black thick hair that is tied back in a braid. And the boy was skinny and had copper eyes. They looked exactly alike. I would be surprised if they weren't related.

"Who's the chic?" the girl says squeezing in next to Rowan.

"What are you looking at?" Rowan asks.

I guess they're fellow Angels.

"Oh, guys you can show yourselves, they're cool. Electra here is a Fallen Angel too. She can shape shift."

Rowan looks wide eyed at the twins as they appear next to her.

"T-this i-is getting a-annoying when I can't s-see you guys h-half the time!" Rowan says, crossing her arms.

"Not my problem," the girl says.

"Electra, this is Kaige and Dreagon. They are twins. Kaige has enhanced senses. She's like our own personal bloodhound. But she mostly uses her hearing and sight.

"Dreagon has the power of telepathy. Moves stuff with his mind. You would think since they're twins they'd get similar powers, but they didn't."

"Stanley," I ask as Sora brings our burritios, "how is it you know my name, not only my real name but my fake one?"

"Oh, gosh you probably think I'm a stalker now! No original names just appear in sandmen's heads once we sprinkle dust on them. That's how I know your real name."

"And the fake one?"

"The window behind you guys is open and I overheard you."

"So you were eavesdropping?"

"No! Not at all, I was just gathering information by ear, without your knowledge. Eavesdropping sounds so criminal."

"Yeah, it does, aren't you supposed to be giving people dreams?" I ask.

He laughs, "only at night, naps are a totally other category."

"Well, is there anything to do in this town?"

"Not a thing," Kaige answers. "We just jump from place to place. We only come here because we like the food."

"Jumping?" I say, but it sounds more like a question.

"Surely you know about it?" Dreagon says, "Every Fallen Angel can do it, you can even bring your friend as long as you're touching her. Then you imagine a place to go, you have to want to go there, and presto!"

"How long have you been an Angel?" Stanley asks.

"Uh, like two days."

"No excuse," I hear Kaige mutter, but I ignore her.

Dreagon speaks up, "Are the rumors about the notebooks true? The Death Note and Life Note?"

I nod my head, "Yeah they're true."

"Badass," Kaige says, "I heard that Beyond Birthday died because of the DN. Was he really as bad as they say? He was supposedly a top criminal."

Rowan looks shocked, "No he wasn't, Rowan don't think that. He was a really good guy, who just played a part. Kira killed him when he was innocent. He killed a lot of innocent people in fact. So Kira had to be stopped and I died doing it."

"Quit acting so damn brave; and you…" Kaige says twisting to face Rowan, "you are Beyond's daughter? Wow didn't see that one coming. Did daddy leave you alone? Maybe he was a bad guy after all hmm?"

Rowan looks at me, "E-electra, is it t-true?"

"Of course it's not! Your parents were both detectives. Good people. And Beyond didn't know about you. Trust me I would know if he did."

I don't think I helped much because Rowan starts wiping at tears.

"Come on now, Kira is gone and he isn't coming back," I say slapping the table.

"Neither are all the people he killed," Kaige mutters.

I look at her, "I came back. I wouldn't be so sure about the others either," I say giving Rowan a reassuring smile.

"Whatever," is Kaige's reply.

"Whelp," Stanley says awkwardly, "Guess we'll see you around,"

"Yeah, nice meeting you," Dreagon says pulling his sister out of the booth.

"Yeah, unfortunately I will see you soon."

All three of them leave and I look at Rowan.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting all of that to happen."

"Yeah, n-no it's fine. I'm j-just going t-to g-go."

"Wait I'm coming with you."

"No! Gosh E, you're my angel, not my babysitter. I can take care of myself alright? I didn't ask for you anyways."

And she walks out.

And all I can think of is that her stutter is gone.

* * *

_Hi peoples, so Rowan's stutter is gone, but a little tension is going on between her and Rebel. Hmmmm comment, review love you guys_


	7. Chapter 7

"Would you stop pacing? Rowan is a big girl, I think she can take care of herself," Matt tries to calm me down, but it's not happening.

"I'm supposed to look after her!" I snap.

"Why," Mello asks, "are you her sister or mom or something? Because you sure are acting like it."

"No, I'm just really protective of her," I say.

The guys roll their eyes.

I watch as Near fiddles with some dominos, stacking them in huge towers.

"Did you guys have a fight or something?" Matt says, running his hand through his red hair.

"Kind of, I don't know what happened. If I knew I would be out there fixing it."

"Well, why aren't you trying to fix it now?" Mello questions.

"Because I don't know what I did wrong!"

"Ask her then!" he says, "Girls are so complicated. Just be straight forward, go find her and ask what you did wrong and say you're sorry. Then you can be buddies again."

Well that's the best idea that they had so far.

"I'm going out. I'll be back soon."

"Bout time," I hear Mello mutter under his breath. But I just ignore it.

Once I'm out the door I focus on Stanley. His face and features. I feel a slight wind and in the blink of an eye I'm right next to him.

He blinks in surprise. "Electra, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, I thought I would try jumping, but it seems I strayed a little too far," I say glancing around.

A large tree with neon color leaves is standing tall, next to a waterfall that is sloshing a purple liquid.

"Am I back in limbo?" I ask taking in the scenery.

"Yes ma'am."

"You know, a friend of mine said that Light would be stuck in limbo forever when he died. But it seems too magically miserable. Hardly a punishment."

Stanley scratches his head. "Yeah well we have different parts. The part where the bad guys go, the part where the good people go, and the part plenty of other sectors as well, but I don't think you want to be confused about it."

I nod. This seems like a really powerful land. It controls everything. Earth and beyond.

"Hey, you know Rowan yeah?" I ask.

"Yeah, the girl who was with us at breakfast? She seems nice."

"Well she got mad at me and I don't know how to fix it. Mello says to just ask her what I did wrong and apologize. But I think pushing close to her all the time is what started it. I could say that I will keep a distance from now on, but I honestly can't. She's the girl I'm supposed to be protecting."

"Oh wow, it seems like you've got it rough." Stanley walks to the neon tree and sits. I follow him, the green grass snapping like twigs under my feet, and growing fresh new strands in its place.

"I would just let her come to you. Let her cool off and balance out. Keep a safe distance. She should come back tonight. Just don't rough up the waters."

I nod and take in a deep breath.

He's really smart. "Thanks for the advice."

"Anytime, I'm always here."

We sit in silence for a while, before he gets up.

"Well, it's getting late, and almost time for my shift to start. I'll see you tonight ok?"

"Ok, thanks again." And I blink back to the front of the house and walk through the creaky door.

Near is sitting at the table, eating mashed potatoes with his knees to his chest.

"Hi Near, where are the guys?"

"Nice to see you again, Electra. Matt and Mello have gone out in search of Rowan. She did not return once you left."

"What do you mean she didn't come back? Near, you like puzzles and crud, why don't you help look? Surely you know where she could be?!"

"Right here," an annoyed voice says from behind me. Mello and Matt walk in with a sheepish Rowan.

"She was at that Mexican food place down the street with her friend," Matt says.

I breathe in a sigh of relief. "Oh I'm so glad you're ok!" I say running up and hugging her. She stiffens and I let go. Turning around I say, "and thank you guys for finding her. I was about to call in a swat team like…" I trail off. I was about to say like L did with me. But instead I say, "like a worried mother would do."

Matt and Mello wave us off and head to their rooms. Near stays behind as Rowan goes to make up the reclining chair to sleep in.

"Electra," Near says, "May I ask you something?"

"Sure Near, what's up?"

"How did you know I like puzzles?"

Oh crap.

"I just figured. You look like the type to play with them. You stack dominos and like things to fit. It was something that was just said in the heat of the moment. Sorry if it offended you…"

"Not at all, sleep well Electra."

"Sleep tight, Near."

Once I hear the door to his room close, I run and flop on the couch. Hoping that Stanley comes soon.

"Sorry, I ran off. But you're tailing me like a naïve child," Rowan says laying down in the chair.

"Sorry, I tail you like a child," I reply a little coldly. "But there is way too much that you don't know, and I can't have you or anyone else getting hurt. It's my _job _to protect you Rowan. But I can't do it if you keep running off. I know you didn't ask for me, and I didn't ask for you either. So bear with me if I'm not the best angel you've ever heard of like in the movies or whatever."

"I'm sorry," I hear her say again.

I sigh, "I know you are."

"But I made some friends, some new ones that are human. I want you to meet them tomorrow."

"Sure, no problem." I say shifting my weight, trying to get myself comfortable.

"And E?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you come looking for me after I ran out?"

"Because one, I was in shock that your stutter was gone. And by the way, your voice is very pretty. The second reason is I figured you could use some alone time. I realize that a lot of stuff got thrown at you at once and it's a lot to soak up. Even sponges need to be ringed out, right? So I'm sorry too. Are we friends again?"

I hear her laugh, "You know it."

We both roll over and I as soon as I close my eyes, they snap open.

I sit up and notice it's really dark and quiet. Rowan is sleeping soundly in the chair.

"What the hell," I whisper to myself and roll back over to go to sleep.

"Psssst, Alexandria."

"Stanley?" I say sleepily.

"Go invisible," he says.

I do and make my way over to him. "What's wrong?" I ask, a flicker of worry igniting inside me.

"I need you to come back to limbo with me," he takes my hand and we blink back to the area where he gave me advice for Rowan.

I take a step forward and note that the grass is squishy and thick, and not crunching under my feet like before.

The tree, with all its glory, had its leaves faded colors of browns and a black sticky substance came running down its trunk.

The water however, stayed a sloshing light purple and other trees leaves held bright colors.

"What happened to the tree?" I ask.

"Something dark," Stanley replies. "Something bad, like it's been infected by one of the other sectors. But that can't happen and it was fine earlier. You saw it!"

"Yeah, I did. Look we can think it over later ok? If it happens to some other trees, or anything else, then we'll start to worry."

Stanley nods sadly and we blink back into the living room.

"Sorry for waking you up. I can give you a double dose of dust if you want."

"No, it's totally fine. I have to meet some people tomorrow anyways. So I can't afford to sleep all day."

He smiles and holds out his hand with his palm facing upward. He slightly blows and I see little specks of gold fly at me.

He laughs as I yawn, and he helps me get to the couch and by then, I am out.

* * *

"Electra, get up, the guys are fighting."

I slowly open my eyes, and rub the crusties out of the corners.

"How are they fighting," I ask, sitting up looking at them.

It looks like they took my advice on acting like themselves, because they are fighting over breakfast just like I remember.

"Ah forget about them, they're just eating breakfast," I say getting up.

Rowan doesn't look convinced, but nods anyways. "Well, she said they'll be there at nine o'clock. It's eight forty five now. I'm ready, when you are."

I pad down to the bathroom and change into an over the shoulder top and some black skinny jeans and combat boots.

Thinking of my makeup real quick, it appears and I step out of the bathroom and follow Rowan out the door. I don't think the guys will have even noticed we left.

Arriving early, we order a pizza and wait.

The door opens and closes and I hear voices.

"Hi Rowan! Glad you and your friend could make it!"

Oh god I know that voice.

I know that outfit.

I know that hair.

"Andie! I'm happy to be here."

It couldn't really have been her.

"Electra right?" Andie says shaking my hand then sweeping some pink hair out of her face.

"Yeah, that's me." I say quietly.

"Rowan tells me you were also from Whammy's house. I don't remember seeing you."

"I was closer than you think."

She smiles, that scary, toothy grin, "He should be here soon. He said he had some things to take care of."

Rowan and I both nod our heads and Sora brings our pizza, and Rowan excuses herself to go to the bathroom.

Andie makes a disgusted look.

"Something wrong?" I ask.

"Do you know how much fat is in that pizza? Just saying I'm fat already."

Andie was hardly fat and she knew it. She was just trying to fish for compliments.

"We're like the same size," I say, taking a bite out of a slice, "just saying."

She narrows her brown eyes at me, "really, I couldn't tell."

"Yeah, it's hard to see behind that huge ego of yours," I say.

She sneers, "you're not all perfect yourself, sweetheart."

I hold up my slice of pizza and wave it in her face, "you know what the difference is between your opinion and this pizza?"

"What?"

"I asked for the pizza."

Rowan comes out of the bathroom smiling, "so how are we?"

"Good," Andie and I say in unison.

"Perfect."

We eat some more pizza, and Andie gives me dirty looks. The door swings open and Andie waves, "hey over here."

I hear the footsteps get louder before he stops at our table and slides in.

"Hi ladies, looking wonderful as always. Sorry I'm late."

"Oh it's no problem," Rowan says blushing.

I am literally in shock.

Rowan has a crush on her father's killer.

Rowan has a crush on Light.

* * *

_DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNNNNN Comment and Review. Hope you enjoyed_


	8. Chapter 8

"You ok, E? You've been quiet."

Yeah Rowan, I'm just taking in the undead lunatic eating a bean burrito across from me right now. And the psychopath ex best friend that tried to destroy my life.

It's all good.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night," I say quickly making a hair tie appear around my wrist under the table.

I use it to tie my bright blue hair in a messy pony tail.

"I can understand," Light says. "I used to have long working nights."

Yeah, working on world destruction.

Rowan giggles and blushes, rapping a strand of red hair around her finger. God, can she be any more obvious!

I need information. I can't ask the guys without explaining I'm a Fallen Angel to them. Hopefully Rowan won't let that slip. I know who I can ask. But they think I'm dead too. I can call as a friend of Rowan's. That might work.

"We should do this again tomorrow," Light says smoothly, smiling at me.

Andie stares at Rowan, who then replies "yeah, sure. Same time tomorrow?"

I have to hold back my glare as Light happily agrees and they slide out of the booth, leaving me and Rowan. I don't want to scare her and tell her about Light.

"So what'd you think? Be honest."

"I'm sorry Rowan," I start, but catch myself. "I really have some important Angel business to take care of. Can we talk about it later?"

"Oh, yeah, no problem," she smiles.

I quickly blink out of the restaurant and back in front of Whammy's house.

Wasting no time, I run up the steps and barge into Rodger's office.

He looks startled, that's only because he doesn't know who I am.

"I'm baaaaccck," I sing sitting in his chair.

"I- um- well," he stutters.

"Aw, don't remember me Rodger? I left this hell hole not too long ago. But I need some information. Do you mind?"

"Who are you?"

"Electra."

"Ah, um, yes I remember you." But he says it in a tone that means he doesn't but doesn't want to look bad by not remembering.

"Electra, yes I was just reading over your file," he says holding up a manila folder.

"Liar," I say, causing him to sit up straight. "And if you don't want everyone else to know you're a liar, you'll give me information that I can contact, Sebastian, Eddie or Rollins at."

He tilts his glasses so they sit on the bridge of his nose.

"For a friend," I add quietly.

He stares at me a moment longer before huffing and getting up to a file cabinet.

"Here," he says, "you can contact Mr. Rollins at this address. As far as I know they left not too long ago. It says here in the release papers that they will be sharing a home. This is as accurate information as you will get, Miss Electra."

"Yes thank you," I say folding the sticky note and putting it in my pocket.

He grumbles something under his breath.

"And something else…"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Do you have any information on, Andie?"

He looks surprised.

"Sorry, my friend left here and was friends with these people and wants to get back in touch," I lie.

Rodger sits back in his seat carefully.

"Yes, well Andie was an unfortunate case."

"Yeah I heard." Thinking of the going crazy part, where she attacked me.

"And she was so bright," he brags, placing his chin on top of his hands.

"Very bright," I agree.

"Smart, and outgoing."

"Popular."

"It was such a shame she died."

"Yeah, wait what?!" I double back.

"Hmm? Yes she passed away from a sedative overdose about a year back."

"Was the nurse fired?" I ask in shock.

"Oh dear, the nurse didn't administer the sedative. Andie did it herself."

"She killed herself?!" I say in disbelief.

"The poor dear. She complained of hearing voices, and seeing things. She was diagnosed with schizophrenia. She had an episode where she broke into the nurse's office and injected herself with the entire bottle of sedative."

"She killed herself on purpose?"

"Well of course, during her episode she didn't realize what she was doing. Or so they say. I have other feelings about that though." Rodger says as he takes off his glasses, setting them on the desk.

"How horrible," I gasp.

"Yes, but what upsets me the most is the death of another former student. She was quite bright and young. Wasn't afraid to speak her mind, and she was loyal. To an extreme, loyal and honest with her friends, and just everyone around."

"What?! Another student died? Who was it?! That's awful." I cry.

"Her name was Rebel."

I take in a breath. Oh yeah, I forgot that I'm supposed to be dead. But so is Andie. And she is very much alive which I saw this morning.

That can only mean that she is a Fallen Angel too.

"Thank you so much," I say and I run out the doors, and check to make sure nobody is around before blinking my way to the front of our house.

I go inside and see a note on the table.

_E,_

_You weren't here. Rowan is going with us to spend the day in the town over, because Mello special ordered some chocolate from this one store. Long story short, we'll be back tonight._

_Matt_

Setting the note down, I fish out the number from my pocket and dial.

It rings a few times before someone picks up.

"Hello?" says a girl's voice on the other line.

"Hi, I'm calling for Rollins, or Eddie, or Sebastian."

There is a rustling then I hear her call, "Babe, some _girl_ is asking for you." She drags out the word girl like it's sour in her mouth.

Some more rustling before I hear a deep familiar voice.

"Hello?" My heart flutters in my chest and I nearly can't speak.

"Rollins? This is Electra, I'm a friend of Rowan Birthday's."

"Oh yeah, I remember Row. How is she? Is she ok?"

"Yeah she's fine. Um, she is really busy and asked me to get some information for her. I was hoping we could meet in person to discuss it?"

I hear breathing on the other end, "Yeah I think we can meet. Where are you?"

"Doesn't matter. I can meet you wherever."

"Ok… let's say at one tomorrow afternoon at this little café that's like a few miles from Whammy's?"

"I know which one you're talking about, I'll meet you tomorrow then."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

I hang up.

I am so deep I thought that I nearly jump out of my skin at the sight of Stanley.

"Sorry, to startle you, but we have a problem." He says.

Before I can ask a single question we blink our way back to limbo.

When we come in, Stanley quickly drags me behind a tree and puts a finger to his lips.

I nod and we both peer around the tree.

Smoke is rising, limbo people are coughing and screaming and running and look sick.

"What's happening?" I try to say, but Stanley covers my mouth with his hand.

He points a finger, and I follow it and see Caspian, from the jury that sentenced me.

"Order!" he coughs, "everyone needs to calm down. And keep order."

The limbo people gather around him.

"Something terrible has happened. And it must be fixed. We must be ready, or the worlds and above will fall to chaos!"

This receives terrified murmurs from the crowd.

"An enormous disturbance, a lingering fear that has come to life. The gates that keep our worlds apart have broken! We must take the necessary precautions, to protect the future of each sector, each world and each individual. We must unite to save the kingdoms. To save ourselves."

Stanley grabs my hand and blinks us to an abandoned part of a neon tree forest.

"So all hell literally broke loose?" I ask.

He then explains, "the only way that the gates can be broken, is when an all powerful deal has been struck. When a shinigami, and an angel create a contract, or a special type of bond. It has to be written in blood from both the angel and shinigami. They swap blood and which creates a seal.

"An angel cannot kill another living being without self destruction like when a shinigami, cannot prolong the life of a living being without self destruction. But once blood is swapped, they have enough of a bond to protect themselves from self destruction.

"The balance has shifted and they are able to hop from sector to sector. Then everyone else is free, creating chaos and destroying the walls. When the walls break, each sector is released. And has no restraints over where they roam. The good stay in their sectors normally. It's the bad you have to look out for."

"Wait I don't understand," I say confused.

"Think of each sector like a glass wall. A shinigami is trapped in a glass box, but an angel is free to roam inside or outside of its own glass box. Like a house. I can be inside or outside of my own house. Shinigami's can't do that though, because they are sectored with demons and pose too much of a threat. Now when and angel and shinigami share blood, it makes them immune to self destruction. The shinigami can then leave his sector. But when you live in a glass box, and you break the glass, you are allowing for other things to escape with it. Meaning all the demons are running loose. Balance in limbo shifts, then all rules are thrown down the garbage disposal basically."

"That makes more sense. Too much sense."

Andie must have been sentenced to be an angel. Light a shinigami. They swapped blood and planned to help Light escape by breaking down the walls. Now that he's out, what's his plan?

I think I'm way in over my head on this one.

* * *

_So much drama! Comment and Review and I hope you enjoyed!_


	9. Chapter 9

I can hardly keep still while we wait for Andie and Light to show up again.

"Are you sure you're ok E? You keep tapping your fingers and stuff," Rowan notes.

"Totally fine," I lie.

About fifteen minutes later, the door swings open and they both walk in, sliding into the booth across from us.

It's way too hard to look at them the same now.

"Hi girls, hopefully we can make this quick. I have some stuff I need to do," Light says instantly.

"You didn't have to come," I say, "If something is more important you should attend to it."

Light looks at Andie and shrugs his shoulders, "only if you girls won't be mad."

"Not at all," I say plastering a fake smile on my face. The less time he spends with Rowan, the better.

Light leaves and Andie turns to us, "well, maybe we can take this party somewhere else huh? We should hang out at your house." Rowan starts to deny, but catches Andie's hard gaze.

"Well I guess, yeah, sure common." Rowan stands up and it takes all of my power not to tackle her down and interrogate her on what she's thinking. Andie wanting to be in the house is anything but a good idea.

But I don't object out loud. Just follow Rowan and Andie out the door.

Rowan leads the way and Andie, slows down to walk with me.

"You're a slut," Andie whispers to me.

I whisper back, "and if you were a vegetable, you would be a cab-bitch."

"I saw how you were looking at Light," She sneers.

"With the same hateful glare I'm giving you?"

"I hope you fall on your ugly face!"She whispers with a shriek.

"I hope your next period happens inside a shark tank!" I reply, jogging to catch up with Rowan.

"We're here," she says and in the front, I see Matt, or Matt's feet sticking out from under his car.

"Matt?" I ask cautiously.

He bumps his head and shimmies out from under the car.

"Hey girls, who's this?" he says eyeing Andie. "You know I don't think it's the best idea…" he trails off looking into Andie's cold stare like Rowan did.

"Don't think what's a good idea?" Andie leads.

"I don't think it's a good idea that you let your friend get cold out here! Go inside girls."

My jaw nearly dropped to the ground. Once I recover, I say, "No, no Andie loves the cold," I say, then mumble, "it's just like her heart." But I don't think anyone heard the last part.

"She can help you with your car Matt. Rowan and I will be inside."

I grab Rowan's hood and drag her inside.

"What was that about?" Rowan asks once we're inside.

"What was what about?"

"That, outside. You're acting really weird."

"I'm not acting weird, you're acting weird, ya weirdo. Are you running a fever or something?" I spit out quickly, placing my hand on her cool forehead.

"Aye! Tienes fiebre! Ir establecer!"

"Why are you speaking Spanish?"

"Pfft I wasn't speaking Spanish, that fever really is getting to you isn't it? Go lay down."

Confusedly she goes to the couch. When she lies down and shuts her eyes, I dash to the kitchen and watch Andie and Matt through the window.

I can hear their voices drift in from outside.

"Hey, uh, Andie right? Can you hand me my wrench?" Matt says from beneath the car.

"Wrench?" Andie repeats, looking blankly at the pile of tools.

"Actually, never mind I need the routers."

"Routers?" She says again confusedly. "Is that the thingy-ma-jig or this thingy?" She asks holding up a hammer.

"No, no I need the routers, and I need my wrench," Matt says peeking out from under the car.

I have to contain my laugh as she continues staring at the tools.

"Screwdriver?" Matt asks.

"That sounds dirty."

"Brake fluid?"

Blank face.

"Flashlight?"

"Um…"

"Can you hand me the thing-a-ma-bobber?" Matt sighs.

It looks like a light bulb went off in Andie's head.

She picks up a ratchet and hands it to him.

"No, I meant the doo-hickey."

Andie, finally points to the wrench.

"This?"

"Yeah, that thingy."

"Well which is it? The doo-hickey or the thingy?"

Matt bonks his head on the car and grits, out, "Good Lord, woman just go get Mello."

Andie shrugs and heads towards the front door. I rush to the fridge so I "look natural".

"You just ate and you're hunting for food?"She sneers.

"No, just getting some water." I say taking the bottle out and twisting the top open.

She rolls her eyes, "so where's Rowan?"

"Oh she ate some bad taco meat, she told me to tell you to go home."

"Did she?" And Andie once again, gives that creepy stare into my eyes. Like she's staring into my soul or something.

"Uh, yeah she did. Shoo. Before I get the broom."

Andie looks really confused as I gently push her out the door.

"And Andie," I say, "don't think too hard. You might hurt yourself." And I slam the door shut and lock it.

Rowan wanders up from the couch, "What was that?"

I roll my eyes, I need her to be out of the way for when I talk to the guys and try to stop Light.

"What are you doing out of bed? You need to go lay down young lady! Vamanos por favor!"

"No, I'm not sick," Rowan pleads.

"That's the fever talking."

She grumbles something unintelligible. So I say, "See, you're not even making sense, you're talking gibberish."

"But I didn't even eat anything at the restaurant."

"You, can't even remember eating? Pfft, this is worse than I thought."

She grumbles again, and stamps her foot like a whiny toddler, "If I had a dollar for every smart thing you've said right now, I'd be poor. Go to bed."

Rowan finally agrees and I make sure she's asleep before blinking over to the café.

I sit anxiously in a booth, waiting for one or some of them to show up.

About ten minutes later, I see the door open and three men walk in.

Three words.

They. Were. Hot.

They were dripping with grease from a heaping plate of Macho Nachos.

I stand up and walk up to them.

"Hey I'm Electra," I say.

Sebastian extents a long tan hand and that causes his huge muscles to flex.

Eddie, still has that boyish look about him, with blonde locks draping in his eyes, and a little blonde stubble growing on his chin. His face is thinner and his body is more filled out. He grins really big at me.

I can't help but stare at Rollins. His chiseled arms and strawberry blonde hair completed his look. He looked so mature.

They all introduced themselves and I noted how their voices got noticeably deeper.

They all had to be in their 20s. Considering I died at eighteen and came back three years later.

"So shall we sit?" Rollins asks.

"Huh? Yeah, sure," I say and lead them to a table. We all file into our seats. Eddie sits next to me, and across from me is Sea Bass. Next to him is Rollins.

We make small talk. And they order some coffee.

"So, Rowan is doing alright. I helped her get over the stutter."

"It's so good she found a friend," Eddie says, adding some sugar to his drink. I can't help but think that Eddie really doesn't need sugar. But then again, he wasn't bouncing off the walls when they arrived either.

"So, how have things changed since you left?" I ask.

"We all moved in together. We're trying to find jobs, because Whammy's such a crap of a school, all we have experience in is detective work," Rollins says.

I nod and try not to stare too much.

The front door opens, and I hear a high squeal. "Rollins! Babe what are you doing here? With her…"

I look up and see a blonde girl in pigtails, that's wearing skin tight clothes and has cleavage hanging out. Disgusting.

Rollins scoots a chair over but she moves it out of the way and sits on his lap.

This is just perfect. How did this happen? I think this one was an ugly coincidence. Or not…

"Electra, this is my girlfriend, Misa."

I just let everything soak in for a second.

"She extends her hand and I shake it."

"I was the girl that was on the phone," I say.

A flicker of reorganization crosses her face.

"Oh yeah! So this is what you were calling for? And I thought you were cheating on me…" She says pinching Rollins's cheek, and pulling down her shirt.

What the hell is this? A freaking family reunion?

"Well as I was saying," I start, "I was trying to get some information on,"

"information?" Misa cuts in, "what kind of information?"

"Well, I was just about to tell you,"

"Is it bad? Rollins if you need the money we can sell that pair of shoes…"

"I was just going to ask,"

"Oh gosh Rollins why?! Why would you get into trouble like this? Let me tell you something missy," Misa points a red manicured finger at me, which Rollins quickly pulls down.

"She's just a friend, babe." He says whispering in her ear, then kissing her neck.

I can feel my heart shattering into little tiny pieces. But I smile anyways.

I've tried to convince myself that I stopped caring for him a long time ago. But I still love him with all the pieces of my broken heart.

"Yeah, these guys are old friends. And I just wanted to ask,"

"Old friends huh?! I can't believe it. You are a cheater!"

I take in an angry breath, "oh I'm sorry Misa. Did the middle of my sentence interrupt the beginning of yours?"

Her mouth gapes wide open.

"I uh, we're leaving. Common Rollins." She takes Rollin by the hand and drags him out the door.

Great now I really ruined it with these guys.

Sea Bass and Eddie look at me.

"Look guys I'm sorry," but they start to clap.

"You go girl, I've wanted to tell off that chick from the beginning," Eddie says, patting me on the back.

"You seem really familiar," Sea Bass starts.

"That Misa chick," Eddie begins, "has been on our butts ever since she came to live with us. She's a real…"

"Slut," Sebastian finishes.

"Well I don't want to call her that; I'm just saying she looks…"

"Like she's been pounded more times than the "I" in Pixar?" I finish.

He lets out a laugh. "Yeah, there you go."

"Do you know about Andie?"

Their faces drop.

"Yeah, I'm guessing you heard about her?"

I nod my head, "yeah, I did, I'm really sorry. Was she your friend?"

"She used to be," Sea Bass says. "But then she started hearing voices. Something about, I hear the Light. Weird stuff like that. Freaked us out."

"I mean I do feel bad for her," Eddie says, "It's just…"

"It's just what?"

"It's just that whenever we think of Andie, we think of our other friend that died. She was amazing. We all have definitely changed since she passed."

I hear Eddie's voice get a little choked up and Sebastian pats his back.

"I'm sorry, who was your friend?"

"Rebel," he says sniffling, then taking a sip of his coffee. "She let us be ourselves. She was witty and creative. I remember we had to babysit all these kids and we all freaked out. But she stayed calm and brought out her guitar and she sang. Beautiful voice, she had. Gosh, I miss her so much."

I had tears in my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Sea Bass asks, subtly wiping a tear off his cheek.

"It's just, I really miss my friends."

"We can be your friends."

"Yeah, sure. It's just, that I want to protect so many people,"

"Everyone wants to protect their friends," Sea Bass says.

"Yeah," Eddie agrees. "But you have to know when it's their turn to protect you. You can't save everybody. It's the greatest people that try. But they fail, because they are so set on taking it all on by themselves, when they have so many people to help them."

I was literally sobbing.

They rubbed my back and tried to apologize, "I'm sorry! I didn't want to make you cry."

I shake my head, "it's not your fault. I need to tell you guys something. I take a deep breath.

They nod, "Ok so I'm going to go into the bathroom, and whoever comes out, I don't want you to freak out, or scream or make a scene. That person will talk to you then go back in the bathroom, and I will come back out. Ok?"

Their brows furrow in confusion and I think they might think I'm nuts. Oh well, not for long.

I hurry to the bathroom and check each stall to make sure nobody is in the bathroom with me.

I look in the mirror and imagine myself the day we were babysitting. My clothes, my hair, my face.

I open my eyes and see familiar ones staring back at me.

I walk out and sit across from the guys.

Their mouths are open and I can't tell if they are breathing or not.

"Guys, it's me Rebel."

* * *

_Long eventful chapter wasn't it? Comment and Review. I hope you enjoyed._


	10. Chapter 10

"That's not possible," Eddie repeated for the millionth time.

"It can't be," Sebastian says wide eyed.

I take time to explain my death and how I have to protect Rowan. Even how Light is back.

"You are the only people who know. You can't tell anyone. Promise," I say.

They both nod their heads, "of course we won't say anything," Eddie says grinning.

They know everything about everything now. But I think that they're just happy that they have their friend back. I know I am.

I return to the bathroom, changing back to Electra.

When I walk out Eddie and Sea Bass are standing up waiting for me.

"E! Are you ready to hit the road, jack?" Eddie says excitedly.

"Absolutely, let's vamoose!"

We step out into the warm sunlight, which feels good in the cold air.

We walk around and catch up.

"Yeah, so everything is good. Not too much going on, besides the whole Fallen Angel thing, and the part where Light is back and up to something. Oh! Did I forget to mention Rollins dating Light's old girlfriend?"

"Sounds like more than nothing to me," Sea Bass says.

I shrug my shoulders.

"Well, it seems like Light gets around fast, doesn't it?" Eddie says, pointing.

I look and see Light standing across the street holding hands with… ROWAN!

"Son of a biscuit!" I shout, dragging the guys to crouch behind a mail box.

"Son of a biscuit? Well what would be the biscuits parents?" Eddie asks, "Like a Hawaiian roll and a…"

"Muffin?" Sebastian adds.

"No, because muffins are just ugly cupcakes," Eddie replies.

"Guys, can we please focus here? That's Rowan!"

"Not Row boat!" Eddie exclaims.

Light slowly leans in and touches his lips to hers. She leans back, running her fingers through his hair.

"Spying are we?"

All three of us jump and look behind us.

"I mean seriously, it's kind of pathetic. No offence." Andie says glaring down at us.

"Thanks for saying no offence before offending me. Really cleared things up," I whisper.

Andie smirks, "I think its best you leave. I can always call them over. What would poor Rowan think of you then?"

"You're a bitch," I grit out. And it's very true! She's a backstabber. Clary changed her.

"I'm offended," she says, placing a hand on her chest.

"You're right, I'm sorry I called you a bitch, I honestly thought you knew."

"I wasn't always like this," she says crouching down so she's at our level. "I used to have friends."

"Like Clary?"

"How do you know about her?"

"Forget it, I'm not going to explain this to you behind a mail box," I whisper.

"You will and you'll like it," she grits.

"I won't and you'll deal with it," I reply. "Besides don't you have some minds to control?"

I never really got to use the word flabbergasted, but that's how she looked.

"You're…."

"Let's go guys," and I pull Eddie and Sea Bass away and we race down the street, turning down an ally and stopping to catch our breaths.

"That was Andie!" Sea Bass says in disbelief.

"Yep, she's been trying to control my mind. I noticed it when she looked at Matt and he agreed for her to stay, and when she looked at Rowan, it got her to show her our house."

"Sounds like mind control to me," Eddie agrees.

She used to say that she heard the light. Does that mean Light was making her crazy from the other side? So he could use her to break him free?

Would she really have agreed to it?

Well now that I blew the casket, she'll tell Light I'm a Fallen.

Rowan needs to know the truth. And so do so many other people.

"So guys? What's the plan?"

"Well I would think that you should tell Rowan the truth. Talk to that Stanley guy about your theory. We're going to go back home and keep an eye on Misa. Call us with details or just blink in or something ok?" Eddie says.

I nod my head. "Sounds about right."

We say our goodbyes and they leave and I blink to Stanley, who is in the middle of limbo forest with Dreagon and Kaige.

"Sup chickadee? A little bird told us about what's been happening," Kaige says, when I arrive.

"And I have a theory on it," I say. Everyone looks at me expectantly.

"Well, what is it?" Dreagon asks.

"Light wants to take over limbo. Think about it, he used Andie to get him this far. Andie can control minds. He met Rowan through Andie, and basically anyone who tries to convince Rowan of the truth, will be at a loss because her mind is being influenced by Andie. Light's broken the shell that binds the worlds, making it easy for him to take over limbo. If he can take over limbo, he can take over the world."

"Then why isn't he here?" Kaige asks.

"Have you looked around? He's changing it and making it dark."

"But why does he want Rowan? What could she possibly posses if he's already got control over limbo?"

"That's a good question," I say, "What could someone who has so much power want?"

Stanley perks up his head, "to stay in power."

"And Rowan could help with that?" I ask confused.

"She is Beyond Birthday's daughter," Kaige says, "Beyond was already extremely powerful. He was part human and part shinigami. It's in her blood."

It's in her blood. Blood?

"Tell me about blood contracts," I say.

"You would be better off asking Haimon, he deals with that stuff," Dreagon says.

Stanley nods, "I'll blink you there.

We blink into a dusty room with wooden floors. Books flood tables that look like they haven't been used in years.

I jump as a skinny man in a brown cloak with pale wispy white hair grumbles.

Stanley clears his throat, "Haimon?"

He turns around and the first thing I notice is his face. It's filled with flushing red scars that are imprinted along his long nose.

"Yes, what is it, boy?" He says in a booming voice that I didn't know could come out of such a frail looking man.

He hobbles over to us, tramping a cane into the wood not holes in the floor.

"She would like to know about blood contracts."

He grumbles something again and stretches his wrinkled hand to grab a dirty towel, and rub his hands on it.

"Anytime blood is transferred, it causes a bond between the two people."

"Like a contract?"

He stares at me like I said something stupid.

"No, not like a contract. Contracts can be broken with loopholes."

"And blood _bonds_?" I ask.

He takes out a pocket knife, gently cradling the blade before sticking it deep into his skin. The cut on his wrist instantly welled up with blood making me sick.

"Blood bonds, are permanent. That's when you share blood; it becomes part of your system and vice versa. Anything can be transferred. It's impossible to know what."

"And do you create contracts?"

He freezes and looks to me. "I am not the one you are looking for, go away."

"Uh, yeah, you are," I say refusing to budge.

He looks at me bug eyed, "No I am not, young lady. I am not as stubborn as you and absolutely not as naïve as you think I am, child." And he grins, and I notice he's missing a lot of teeth.

"Visit Morpheus."

"Who's that?" I ask Stanley.

"Oh, so the girl doesn't know everything, does she?" Haimon sasses.

"Morpheus is a visionary. He doesn't predict the future, he knows it," Stanley whispers in my ear.

"Good friend of mine," Haimon says.

"Take me to him, Stanley," I say, trying not to sound demanding.

We blink into a room shabbier than Haimon's.

A stingy smell filled the air. The walls and floor had water damage. Crystal balls, voodoo dolls with needles protruding from them, lockets and trinkets and stones and jars. Light filters in through the cracks in the roof.

"I feel like I'm in an episode of Scooby Doo," I whisper standing close to Stanley.  
"I knew you would say something like that, a creepy voice whispers back.

We turn around and come face to face with Morpheous.

He is wearing a lot of gold fabric. He has a head dress like the clairvoyants wear, and he his fingernails are extremely long.

The most striking feature is his eyes. They were pale blue almost white, with no pupils. He was blind.

"Hi, I'm here about,"

"I know why you're here; I know why _everyone's_ here." He says in a kinky voice.

"Oh, that's nice…"

"Sit, sit, sit and relax, my dear Rebel, or should I say Electra? Alexandria? You have so many aliases. Like the great L himself." He exclaims pointing a finger in the air.

"So if you know why I'm here, what do you have to tell me?"

"Words my dear girl, words." He leans in close, and I feel his cold breath on my ear.

He whispers, "I know too much."

He leans back and smiles, barring his brown teeth.

"But I love, love, love the fact you've _trusted me,_" and that sly evil look crosses his face.

He bounces around the room like he _can_ see. He plops down in the seat next to me and dust rises from the cushions. I let out a cough and wave my hand to keep the dust from going in my face.

"Sorry, my dear, about the mess, mess, mess," he grins, "Caspian doesn't quite like me," he says and his eyes flicker to the wall with the moldy water stains.

"So I suppose you don't want to know _everything_, just how you can save the world, and defeat Light," he says sticking his fingers in the air again, like he's making a point.

I nod my head even though he can't see it.

He leans in again and whispers, "for that you must know a lot, if you aren't careful he will be undefeatable," and he leans back and smiles.

"I thought you knew everything, though," I say.

"Well every destiny has its cross roads, my dear. But, but, but I can start you off with a little information."

He turns his head towards a back room, "Ashling," he sings.

It happens faster than I can react. A girl, who's about eleven years old, runs through the room. If I blinked, I would have missed her. I felt a sharp slice on the palm of my hand and I take in a breath.

The girl stops in front of me, with a blank expression on her face. She has long straight, brown hair, and eyes just like Morpheus.

"Thank you my dear," Morpheus says and she runs back to wherever she came from.

He slowly turns his head to me then grabs for my hand. I try to pull away but his grip is tight. He brings it up to his nose and breathes deeply.

"This is your hint, my dear," and he takes his finger and rubs it into my wound. I yelp and he releases my hand.

I hold my throbbing hand and bite my lip. Stanley looks angry, "Why the hell did you do that?!"

I was shocked, I never heard him cuss before.

"Blood is thicker than water my dear, even if the blood is not your own."

"What does that even mean?" I ask.

"You'll find out," he says.

"You're supposed to tell me what to do," I say.

His cloying, cold, pale eyes look right through me, "Not all help is a burden my dear, but some is better than others."

"You're speaking in riddles," I say exasperated.

"And you're not listening to them. I suggest you choose to do so before the only choice you have is which corner to hide in."

He leans back and laughs his kinky laugh, "Now go, go, go save the worlds."

"But you hardly told us anything," I start.

"I told you everything. Everything you need to start to save the world," and again he points his finger up to the air.

"I can tell you more, for a small price."

In the back I can see Ashling, peeking out from behind a curtain. I suddenly get chills up my spine and feel very uncomfortable.

"Not worth it, I'll figure something out." And I grab Stanley's hand.

"Yes, yes, yes I know you will," is the last thing I hear as we blink back to the forest.

* * *

_Well I made the visonary weird, weird, weird didn't I? Ok comment, review, enjoy ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

"You actually went to visit that lunatic?" Kaige says in disbelief.

"Yeah, he just speaks in riddles," I reply, sitting down in between Dreagon and Stanley.

"Well what did he tell you?" Dreagon asks. I snap a few strands of the fragile grass with my fingers, and shrug.

"He said blood is thicker than water even if it's not your own. And he cut my hand," I say raising it up so they can see.

"Well," Stanley sighs, "let's think about this, one part at a time. Blood is thicker than water. What does that mean?"

"It means family bonds are stronger than other bonds," I say.

"Ok, what was the last part?" Kaige asks, looking at her nails.

"Even if the blood is not your own," I say, "that's where I get stuck."

We're all quiet for a little and Kaige looks at us with an expression of disbelief, "You guys can't be serious?"

"What?" Stanley asks. All of us turn our gaze towards her and she scoffs.

"Family bonds are thicker than other bonds, even if family isn't your own. You aren't blood related to Mello, Matt, Near, L and Beyond right? They found you on the street?"

I nod my head and it finally clicks. "So you're saying I need to get help from my family?"

Dreagon nods his head, "I agree with Kaige on this one."

"But what help can the guys be, with this stuff happening in limbo? None, because they're human." I say exasperated.

"You're thinking too hard on this," Kaige says shaking her head.

"What?! I'm trying to think outside the box," I say.

"There is your problem! Everyone thinks outside the box, and while they're all running around on the outside, the _inside_ of the box is completely empty," she says, running a hand through her long black hair.

"Inside the box, wait, you can't mean…"

Everyone is quiet.

"But what you're suggesting isn't possible. Is it?"

"Um if you haven't already noticed, anything is possible. From powers to different worlds." Dreagon adds.

He has a point.

"So who would I have to see to get this job done?"

"Morpheus's daughter," Stanley says quietly.

"You mean I have to go _back_?"

Stanley nods.

I take in a deep breath. "Ok, let's do this, I guess. Are you going to go with us this time?" I ask turning to the twins.

"I don't really like Morpheus and his daughter scares me. I'm just going to stay here." Dreagon says. He looks at Kaige who rolls her eyes.

"Chicken, I'll go with you to see the freak."

All three of us blink back to his home and he is already sitting down in the chair.

"Hello, hello, hello, I've been expecting you."

Kaige instantly covers her nose. "Ah, what died in here?"

I forgot she has extreme senses.

She looks towards the curtain that Ashling had ran out of before, "Hey I can hear you in there!"

"Oh Kaige!" Morpheus proclaims, standing up and waltzing over to us. He blindly raises his hands to her face and strokes her cheek.

She stiffens and quiets down, "So nice, nice, nice to finally be in your presence."

He drops his hands to his sides and Kaige takes a step back.

"You knew we'd come back? Why didn't you tell me straight out the first time?" I ask him.

He gives a toothy grin and brushes back the gold fabric that blew in his face.

"Because my dear, you would never have confided with your dear friends. And she wouldn't be here right now." And he kinkily laughs.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Kaige shiver, and I step closer to Stanley who protectively wraps his arms around the both of us.

"So just to confirm your wishes," he begins, and I cut him off.

"You already know what we want."

"And what makes you think I will help you accomplish this? There are plenty of other people here in limbo to help." He says pointing a long dirty finger nail at us.

"Well you were so eager to help us before."

"Yes but that was then, and this is now, now, now and I believe I gave you the information you needed to start."

"But that only brought us back to you," I say and then something makes sense. "You wanted that to happen, because there is something in it for you. You're not worried about Light because you know he would need to keep you, to see if he'll stay in power. But you want something."

Morpheus feigns mock hurt. "Dear, dear, dear would I simply dispose of your wishes like salty garbage?"

I squint my eyes at him and he dances his way to a dusty table, "very well, my dear," and he pulls the dirty table cloth off of the table and the once flat table now holds a giant crystal ball.

"I need to hear what you want me to do in words my dear, and I need you to fill out some paper work for me."

He reaches behind his back and takes out a scroll of paper, tossing it to us.

"Just sign in the line provided, and you are agreeing to allow this to happen with your consent. I am not responsible for other problems that may arise and some other information that I will give you later."

I look at Kaige and Stanley, "Is this the right thing?"

"It's what he told you to do," Stanley whispers and Morpheus's grin widens.

Kaige shivers, "whatever you do, let's hurry it up, because I do not like this place."

I sigh and turn back to Morpheus, "what's in this for you?"

"Nothing that you need, need, need to concern yourself with."

"It does concern me and my friends if I'm the one you're taking the price from."

He eyes me over, "Very smart, _very_ _smart_, in simpler words, your signature."

"My signature?" I ask confused.

"Let's just say, it may come in handy in the future," he laughs.

"Handy for who?" I ask.

He stops, "For everyone, now do you agree or not?"

I sigh and look at the signature line one more time.

"Fine, do you have a pen?"

"Oh, deary, you don't sign here with a pen."

"Then what?"

"Your blood, blood, blood please."

I bite my finger and sign my name on the line.

Morpheus snatches back the contract and laughs.

No going back now.

"Now, I need to hear your wish out loud," he says while sitting at the crystal ball.

Stanley and Kaige both nod and I turn to Morpheus.

I need to say it specifically to avoid something I don't want from happening.

"I wish that you bring back L and Beyond Birthday as Angels to help us, and they can stay if they want, and go back as they please."

"Granted, I shall send Ashling to fetch your Angels." He snaps his fingers and the crystal ball glows in vibrant colors.

All I can do is cross my fingers and hope for the best.

* * *

_New chapter yay! Read and Review please!_


	12. Chapter 12

All the lights suddenly blow out. We are all standing in complete darkness and I can feel Stanley and Kaige inch closer to me.

The lights flicker, and I can see Ashling's figure floating down holding two figures in her hands.

The lights slowly come back on, although it seems dimmer than before.

In Ashling's hands I see the familiar black scruffy hair of Beyond and L.

Morpheus snaps his fingers and they both open there eyes.

"R-Rebel?" L asks confusedly.

"Well, if it isn't my one and only Shrimp. You sure don't look like yourself."

My breath hitches in my throat and I rush to engulf my brothers in a huge hug.

L's shirt still smells of paper and sugar, and Beyond smells like strawberry jam.

"I missed you guys, I can't believe you're actually here."

"Yes, why are we here exactly?" Beyond wonders aloud.

"We'll explain later, let's get you guys out of here."

I help them to their feet and Kaige and Stanley help me blink them out to our private spot in the forest, where Dreagon is paitently waiting.

They sit on the ground by a tree and we all sit in a circle around them.

"Where are Matt, Mello and Near? I thought we died. Where are we?" L asks.

I explain my entire story, and the farther I get into it, the wider their jaws drop.

When I finish, they are silent for a moment, letting the information sink in.

"Y-you _died_?" L asks in shock. A flash of anger crosses his eyes and he turns angrily to Beyond, "I thought you were supposed to guide her and protect her?! You let her get herself killed! If you weren't already dead, I'd kill you again!"

"Wow L, you sure are ok with letting your emotions show," Dreagon adds softly.

L looks at me and collects himself, "Oh, yes I am very calm, my apologizes Beyond." L says in his familiar monotone voice. But I swear I can still hear a hint of venom in his words.

Beyond shrugs his shoulders, and I take a deep breath, "Um, there is one other huge detail that I need to mention."

My brothers look at me and I try to think of the best way to get this out in the open.

"Beyond, you and Naomi were a thing? Weren't you?"

Beyond's cheeks turn a little pink and he shakes his head, "I don't have any idea what you're talking about, Shrimp."

"Liar, you know exactly what I'm talking about. I need to tell you how I know, but you can't freak out."

"Ok…"

"Naomi had your kid; she's the girl I'm protecting."

Beyond takes in a breath and holds it for a long time.

L looks about as shocked as Beyond does.

"Well, what else didn't you tell me, Beyond?" L asks icily.

"No, no Beyond didn't know about her. Naomi dropped her off at Whammy's house before she went to investigate the Kira case. I think she left you before that, right Uncle B?"

Beyond is silently staring into space.

"Is he ok?" Kaige asks.

"I think he's in shock," Stanley answers.

We all look to Beyond, who then quietly asks, "What's her name?"

"Her name is Rowan; Rowan Birthday."

I swear I can see a tear stroll down his face.

"You'll get to meet her soon enough. Somehow she's involved with Light. I think she's got a major crush. And with Andie back, she can control her to do anything. Rowan is in a lot of danger with Light back. We still don't know why he's here. Only that he wants to take over limbo to control everything."

"Light, the battle isn't finished," L mumbles sticking his finger to his lips.

"Yeah," I say scratching the back of my head, "And another thing, Mello, Matt and Near don't know that it's really me. They know me by Electra. So I have to find out when and if I should tell them."

Everyone nods. "Ok then, it's settled. Let's blink the guys back to town, guys can you stay invisible?" Stanley asks.

When they agree, I take them each by the hand and blink us in front of Las Chalupas.

We all walk to the house, and I think that everyone is invisible except me.

Walking through the door, I can hear familiar yelling and screaming coming from the living room.

"Why are all these toys on the floor Near?!"

"Gravity Mello."

I hear an exasperated sigh and take that as my hint to go in the room.

"Everything alright in here?" I ask, and I see Mello snapping off a piece of chocolate. "Mello, I thought you would give up on chocolate by now," I say.

"I'm no quitter," he replies.

I sigh and look around. No sign of Rowan.

"Where's Rowan at?"

Matt walks in to the kitchen, "Seeing a friend at some place. I didn't catch where."

"Oh ok," I say and I watch Matt pull out a bowl and poor cereal in to it. He comes back in the room holding his bowl, and spooning cereal into his mouth.

I feel my stomach rumble and look back at his cereal. Might as well eat now, I guess.

I head into the kitchen and grab a bowl and reach for the colorful box of cereal.

Freaking empty box.

"Hey Matt, thanks for putting the empty box back on the shelf. Nothing like having disappointment for breakfast."

"Anytime," Matt says.

I groan and glance towards the table. A piece of paper is folded neatly labeled with my name.

I unfold the note and read over it.

_E,_

_Went to go meet Light. He's got something to ask me! I think he might want to go out! Wish me the best._

_Love,_

_Rowan_

"Crap, crap, crap I need to go back to the Mexican restaurant. To keep an eye on Rowan," I whisper to everyone.

I run back outside and wait until I'm on the gravel driveway before I think it's safe to talk.

"So we're going to stalk Rowan?" Dreagon asks.

"I don't stalk, I investigate," I say.

And we all trail our way back to Las Chalupas.

* * *

_Hi everyone. Thanks for the awesome comments! They encourage me to write faster. Read, review and enjoy :)_


	13. Chapter 13

When we arrive, I tell the others to wait outside.

I need to scope the place out without the others.

I creep in slowly, and peek around the corner.

Sora is taking Light's order, and Rowan is sitting across from Light, looking dazed and in love.

"Thank you, Sora," Light says and Sora smiles telling them to have fun, and leaves to prepare the food.

I slink over to the booth a few away from Light's back, and lift the menu, pretending to read.

Sora comes over with her pad of paper to take my order.

"No, no thank you, gracias," I say waving her away.

I cringe, when I feel a heated gaze behind me, but I don't dare turn around.

When I feel the gaze subside, I sneak a look and see they are immersed in conversation.

Rowan then gets up to excuse herself to the bathroom. Light says of course and as soon as Rowan leaves, someone else I know walks over to Light's table from the other side of the restaurant.

"Misa," Light welcomes.

"Hi Light! I've been keeping an eye on those Whammy kids. Rollins actually thinks I care for him. He doesn't know I really have feelings for you Light."

Light shakes his head. "You need to stop that. I told you that you can be my queen when I take over the worlds. But you need to make sure he believes the feelings you have for him are true."

Misa pouts her glossy lips. "Light, you're not getting feelings for this Rowan girl are you? We had a plan. I agreed but it's still extreme…"

"It's necessary," Light cuts in. "If we want to be powerful, we need a little more. And we still need the bonds."

Misa looks confused, "I still don't understand about these bonds. What do you need with them?"

"Blood from good mixed with blood from bad, and then placed into blood of a normal. Rowan is the normal. As long as she has _some _human in her at least, I heard she's only half, which makes it even better."

"But what does all this blood mixing do?"

"Creates something powerful," Light replies. Then glances worriedly at the bathroom door. "She'll be out any minute now. You need to go."

Misa huffs and get up, passing my table on her way out. I let out a breath that I was holding and watch as Rowan dances out of the restroom to sit across from Light. She looks happy and I feel like an awful person to take away her happiness but it's in her best interest.

I dash into the restroom to clear my head.

I turn on the faucet and splash water over my face.

"Guilty for stalking?" A voice says behind me.

I roll my eyes. "Investigating, I don't stalk I investigate. Why are people having trouble with this?"

Andie slinks over to the sink and turns off the water.

"Jealous of little Rowan growing up and getting a boyfriend?"

"Says the girl who's hiding in the restroom, while they're on their date. If anyone's a stalker it's you." I say.

Andie moves some hair out of her face, "I'll have you know that I have many guys lined up for me."

I make a face.

"What's the problem? You look like you're in pain." Andie acknowledges.

"It's nothing; it's just physically painful to hold back a sarcastic comment." I reply.

"Well don't let me hold you back, as I was saying I have guys all around that would kill to date me." Andie says.

"Low prices attract many customers." I say and I see her grit her teeth.

"You did ask for that one," I shrug.

I dry my hands and walk out of the restroom, and out the door to meet the guys and Kaige.

"How'd it go?" Stanley asks.

"I got some valuable information." And as I say that, the door swings open and Rowan steps out.

"Oh Electra, I had no idea that you were coming over here." She says.

"Rowan, I was, but then I changed my mind."

"That's her? That's Rowan right Rebel? Shrimp?" Beyond rants in the background.

It's hard to ignore them when you can see them and others can't.

"Oh ok," Rowan nods, "well I'll see you back at the house."

"Yeah sure," I say.

Once she's out of ears reach, I turn to Beyond, "You made that really difficult. Now was not the time for introductions."

"When is the time Rebel? I missed eighteen years with my daughter and I've never seen her. She doesn't know who I am," Beyond cries. I feel really bad now.

"Look, I was not about to have such a sentimental moment, out here in between a drug deal and a robbery." This town is sketchy.

Beyond sighs, "When?"

"Later, tonight maybe. I just need to push her in gently so she doesn't freak out ok?"

Everyone nods and Beyond finally agrees.

"And a little detail that I need to mention."

"What is it?" Beyond asks.

"Rowan is dating Light Yagami."

Beyond's face turns to stone.

"I. Will. Kill. Him."

* * *

_Hey everyone, I had time to write another chapter today. So read and reveiw and enjoy and yeah..._


	14. Chapter 14

"Beyond, I think it would be wise to calm down," L says while Stanley, the twins and I hold him back.

"I'm going to kill him!" Beyond shouts, lashing for the door.

"You're not going to kill anyone; especially someone who is already dead."I say, trying to reason with him.

"That monster is dating my little girl! This is nothing but trouble." He yells again shaking off our grasps. "Besides, I'd act the same way if it were you, Rebel."

"Uncle B, that's incredibly sweet of you. But right now we can't let Light know about all this. Rowan is our decoy."

"My daughter shouldn't be used as a decoy; she shouldn't even be involved in this mess at all."

I shrug my shoulders, "I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do about it right now."

Beyond grumbles something unintelligible.

"Ok, I need to touch base with Eddie and Sea Bass," I say and turn to the twins, "can you guys keep an eye on L and Beyond until tonight? Then I'll have to tell Rowan about the big news."

Everyone nods in agreement and we say our goodbyes. I watch as everyone blinks away, leaving me alone.

I picture Eddie and Sebastian and blink into their living room. Eddie is napping on the couch with Cheetos dust caked on his fingers, and popcorn strewn through his hair. He lets out a loud snore, and I notice the red sour candy hanging out of the side of his mouth.

I laugh and remove the candy, causing him to stir, and popcorn to fall to the floor.

"Rebel?" a voice says from behind me.

"Sebastian! I came to touch base with you."

Sea Bass glances at Eddie and stifles a smile. "Ok just one second," I watch as he walks over to the slumbering Eddie and gets up close to his ear.

"Waffles," Sea Bass whispers and suddenly Eddie jolts up, wide awake.

"WHERE! DON'T KID ME BOY!" Eddie says lifting Sebastian by the neck of his shirt. "WE DON'T MESS WHEN IT COMES TO WAFFLES."

I laugh and Eddie drops Sea bass's shirt, "Rebel! My BFF came to visit!" And he engulfs me in a hug.

"Hey dude," I say, "what's up?"

"The sky, the ceiling and gas prices." Eddie replies, sitting up and licking his fingers.

I make a face and Sebastian tells him to go clean up.

He groans but goes to the bathroom none the less.

"So what's new, Rebel?" Sea Bass asks, as Eddie walks out of the bathroom.

"Um, I brought back L and Beyond."

They look at me strangely, "How did you manage that one?" Eddie questions sitting back on the couch, reaching for a piece of popcorn that's lying on the ground.

"Eddie, dude, don't eat that!"

"I wouldn't want to waste a perfectly good piece of food. There are children starving all over the world."

"Then donate the food instead of eating it yourself, monkey butt!" Sea Bass yells.

Eddie pouts and throws the piece of popcorn across the room.

"I brought them back by seeing Morpheus, some limbo guy and his daughter brought them back for us. And Misa is using Rollins," I say.

"We figured that one after you filled us in on the little details the other day," Eddie says leaning back on the couch.

"I caught Light and Misa discussing some sort of plan. It involves Rowan, and taking over limbo, and blood. He's lying when he tells her that she'll be his queen."

"Sounds like Light to me," Sea Bass notes.

I nod my head, "yeah, this sucks, trying to find out what's going on, I feel like it will be too late before all this goes downhill."

Eddie is just about to comment when Rollins walks through the door. He sees me sitting there and freezes. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting visitors, how are you Electra?"

"I'm good Rollins," I lie.

"That's good. I'm going to the CD shop a few blocks from here, care to join me?"

I can feel my heart speed up a little in my chest. "Sure, let's go."

We walk in silence, arriving at a beaten down looking store with peeling paint and missing letters.

"It's better on the inside." Rollins holds the door for me and I walk in, taking in my surroundings.

It's small, but cozy. The shiny wood floors hold rows and rows of shelves with CDs of all ages. Magazine racks are right next to the coffee shop.

"Wow," is all I manage to get out and Rollins, laughs.

"Come here," he takes a hold of my wrist and drags me towards a shelf.

"Fall Out Boy, just came out with their new album and it's amazing," he says sifting through the CDs.

"Yeah they rock, so do Pierce the Veil, Sleeping with Sirens, Black Veil Brides…" I trail off when I notice him starring at me. "What?" I say. He shakes his head.

"Nothing, you just remind me of someone."

"I get that a lot," I reply rifling through the classic rock section.

I can feel his eyes burning holes again, and I try my best to ignore it, with no success. I glance up and his grey eyes are looking into mine.

I quickly turn away, "So you and Misa," I start, changing the subject.

He quickly turns back, and I almost swore I saw a frown on his face. "Yeah, she's something. I think I might break it off with her."

"Well she won't like that."

"How do you know?" he asks.

I scoff, "because I know her… type. I know her type and she's just not going to like it. No girl likes being broken up with," I say.

"Oh, yeah I just have feelings for someone else."

My heart must have stopped beating for a second.

"Yeah?" I ask trying to sound casual.

He nods, "you remind me so much of her."

I stop and look at him. He has a smirk playing on his soft lips. And he has a little stubble on his chin. No! You're Electra right now, not Rebel.

I turn so I'm facing the shelves behind me, and start rifling through them.

He follows, and I can almost feel his arm brush mine.

I look up at him and he's still looking at me. He slowly leans in…

"Look!" I say loudly, making both of us jump. "I found your CD." And I hand it out to him.

He takes it, "thanks, mission accomplished."

I sigh, "I guess so," I say. "Look, I should be heading back, but thanks for showing me this place."

Rollins nods, "anytime. And Electra?"

"Yeah?" I ask, my heart pounding a mile a minute.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow night? Just you and me?"

I could have died right there if I wasn't already dead.

"Sure," I say, and mentally curse myself for my voice cracking.

"Good, I'll see you then."

I walk out of the store and blink back to the house.

Rowan is sitting, reading a book, with her feet on the coffee table. Little does she know that Beyond is right behind her, reading over her shoulder. L and the others are sitting around the living room on the floor.

"Hi!" I say. Rowan looks up and smiles.

"Hey, E, Matt, Mello and Near all left to do some job. Said they'd be back in a couple days."

"Cool," I reply. Sitting next to her.

I can feel heat creep up in my neck as I feel everyone's eyes on me.

"E, are you blushing right now?"

"No, of course not!" I say covering my face with my hands, which didn't exactly help my case.

She gasps, "You are! And you're smiling! Who is he?"

I shake my head, "nobody,"

She closes her book and sets it on the table.

"Is nobody cute? Did nobody ask you out?"

"Enough! Ok look I have to talk to you about something important. We can talk about nobody later."

"So you admit it!" she says clapping.

"Whatever," I say face palming. "Look, remember how I'm an Angel, and I'm supposed to protect you?"

She nods, her expression becoming serious.

"Well, I needed some help, so I brought some special people back that are dying to meet you. Guys, show yourselves."

Everyone crowds around, becoming visible and startling Rowan.

Her eyes immediately go to asses Beyond.

"Rowan, this is Beyond Birthday. He's your dad."

Beyond looks at his daughter, with tears forming in his eyes and Rowan looks at him confusedly. "You're my dad?" she asks and Beyond nods and hugs her.

She goes stiff in his arms and he lets go. "Look Rowan, I know this will take some warming up, but I'm here for you now."

Rowan only nods and I introduce L.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Rowan; I suppose you are my niece, now."

She nods her head silently and sighs. "I think I'm going to go lay down."

Stanley walks next to her, "I'll give you some dust, and you can sleep on it."

I hear a quiet thank you and Stanley comes back in seconds.

I turn to Beyond. "Don't worry, Uncle B she just needs to let everything soak in."

He nods sadly and sits back down at the table.

"So who is nobody?" Kaige asks.

I shake my head and Stanley eyes me carefully.

"If it's a boy, Rebel, you must take the proper precautions. Do you have protection?" L asks making the whole room feel awkward.

"Ugh! L common! I know about everything ok! Just not here!"

"I'm sorry, Rebel, I just wish you the best."

And I wish everyone would shut up and let me think.

Beyond is crying and sulking on the couch. Dreagon and Kaige are arguing about something that I have no idea about. Stanley is trying to talk L out of giving me the health lecture, but L is just blabbering away.

I feel anger inside me grow, "EVERYONE SHUT UP PLEASE!" I scream.

But the screaming wasn't necessary because what comes through the door is enough to shut us all up.

"What the fuck?"

"Uh, Mello, Matt, Near…. Welcome back!"

Everyone gives a half hearted "surprise" and Stanley snaps his fingers, making all three boys collapse to the ground.

* * *

_Dun dun DUUUUUNNNNN well watcha think? Review, comment. You know the drill ;) Thank you for all the followers, favorites and comments! Means the world to me!_


	15. Chapter 15

"I called it!" Matt yells.

"Will you shut up?" Mello grumbles rubbing his temples, "I still have a headache from being knocked out." He says, glaring at Stanley.

Stanley rubs the back of his head sheepishly, "Ha ha, sorry about that."

"This is extremely interesting," Near says, twirling a piece of hair. "A sandman, Fallen Angels, limbo. It all exists. I'm not sure I could believe it without seeing it with my own eyes."

"Yes," I say, "and unfortunately Light is back."

Near turns to L, "What are your thoughts on this L?"

He brings a finger to his lips, "The battle with Light has still not ceased. Good always wins."

Mello rolls his eyes. "Uh, yeah so why were we the last to know? You told that Eddie weirdo of all people first?!"

"Sorry, but I got caught in the moment. I just feel the less people who know the better. And this means Rowan."

Rowan was still knocked out in her room.

"Why shouldn't Rowan know about Light?" Beyond asks, sniffling, causing Mello to roll his eyes yet again.

"Rowan can't know, because this is all centered on her. Light is involving her in his plan."

Matt raises his hand, "But if we tell her, she can be more prepared for it."

"But that will cause Light to switch his game because he'll know something is up. Besides it won't matter what we say to her if Andie continues to brainwash her."

"Why don't you knock out Andie then?" Mello asks in an annoyed tone.

Stanley perks up, "Because we'd still have Light to deal with and my powers won't work on him."

"We're running out of options here," Kaige mutters. Dreagon nods his head in agreement.

Suddenly the room feels very crowded.

I excuse myself to the bathroom and I splash water on my face.

As I'm leaving, I can hear talking coming from Rowan's room.

I go invisible and sneak into her room, sitting on the floor.

Rowan is on the phone, laughing and twirling her hair.

I listen to see if I can hear the other's voices and let out a breath of relief when I can't.

"Yeah babe, of course I love you, but I just can't see you right now."

Who is she talking to?

"Ugh! Ok, you beat it out of me," she laughs, "I'll meet you there. What? Ok, tell Andie I'll see her there too. Ok bye."

She looks around the room and grabs her jean jacket.

Carefully she opens up her window, attempting to climb out.

I blink outside and wait on the gravel road, until I see her.

"Going somewhere?" I ask, materializing, scaring the crap out of her.

"What the hell, E?!"

"Where are you going?" I ask stubbornly, crossing my arms.

"Nowhere," she answers, rolling a rock under her foot.

"Nowhere with who?"

"Nobody,"

"Nowhere with nobody, now you're starting to sound like me."

She sighs, "I'm meeting Light and Andie. They said they had something special for me to do."

I groan, "Rowan, it's not safe."

"Oh common, you can't tell me you're little miss perfect all the time!"

I'm not. And certainly wasn't trying to be.

"I give, but only if I can go with you."

She squeals in excitement, wrapping me in a tight hug. "Let's go!"

We start down the gravel path and I look behind me and see L, looking out the window.

I quickly use sign language to tell him 'we'll be right back'. He nods and I turn back to Rowan, who is skipping happily down the road.

We arrive in a dark alley behind an abandoned tattoo shop.

Light and Andie are sitting on boxes, around an old dirty card table.

"Classy spot," I say, receiving glares from them both. Rowan doesn't seem to notice, as she grabs two boxes sitting down on one.

I take the other, hoping it won't collapse under my weight.

"Sorry, to crash, but Rowan said it'd be fine."

Andie gives a toothy grin, "no problem at all." She then looks deep into my eyes and I now realize she's trying to mind control me.

"Great," I say.

She continues to stare while Light speaks, and I pretend to be immersed in her gaze. "We're taking another step towards our goal. We just need some help."

"Anything," Rowan says dazedly.

I stay silent.

Andie reaches down, pulling out a case from a dark messenger bag she had lying on the ground. She pulls out a shiny silver needle.

Poking her finger, she hands it to Light who does the same.

He takes Rowan's hand and nicks her finger, causing a small swell of blood to pool on the tip.

"We need yours too. We planned on getting it in other ways but you made it easy on us." Light says.

Before I can object, he reaches for my hand and stabs my finger, making my blood well up too.

He squeezes everyone's fingers and tells us to bring them together.

If I pull back now, I'm all but dead.

We all touch tips, and the wet sticky feeling makes me sick.

But it feels like more than the pin prick and more than swapping blood.

My entire body suddenly feels squeamish. Light releases our fingers, and I stare at the smears of blood that worked its way on my hand.

"Thank you for making this so easy," Light sneers and he gets up in my face. "Rebel, go take yourself and Rowan home. It's been good seeing you again."

Dizzily, I grab onto Rowan and blink back into the living room.

As soon as my feet touch the ground, I can feel it sliding out from under me.

Is this what being on drugs feels like? This feeling sucks monkey balls.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Beyond helping a tired Rowan to the couch.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kaige asks as Stanley, wraps a tight arm around my waist.

I try to answer but I don't think anything intelligible came out.

Staley lays me down on the floor, being that the couch is occupied.

"What's wrong with Rowan, Rebel?" Beyond asks frantically.

I can only groan, as a wave of nausea hits me like a train.

I bring up my arm to cover my eyes, and I feel someone squat down next to me.

"What's this on her hand?" L asks lifting my arm to get a better look. "Blood?" he questions.

I squint at Stanley, who has suddenly gone much paler.

"Check Rowan's hands Beyond!" Stanley says.

I close my eyes and hear a gasp.

"The chicks actually did a blood bond?" Kaige mutters.

"But wait, that's too much blood for a little finger wound." Dreagon notes.

"Don't tell me you did a deal with Light!" Stanley says worriedly.

I groan again in response. "What's that mean?" I hear Mello ask.

"I'm not sure. We'll take her to Morpheus when she recovers," Stanley says.

"Why did it make her so out of it?" Matt asks.

"Because," says Stanley, "blood bonds are permanent and this one is a big deal."

I shut my eyes and feel someone stroking my hair.

"You'll be fine," Stanley says.

I feel a slight sprinkle of dust, and drift off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_hey everyone! I got another chapter in today! Awesome!_


	16. Chapter 16

I can hear raspy, hushed voices.

"She's been out almost the entire day now. I'm really worried about the kiddo."

"So has Rowan, my poor baby girl!"

"At least she was on the floor when you knocked her out."

"I said I was sorry! I panicked! I didn't know we were going to end up telling you guys!"

"Whatever, says the guy who knew about her all along."

"Look she's waking up!"

I wince as everything seems very bright, and I slowly open my eyes, blinking away the sleep.

"Morning sunshine," Matt greets.

I try to sit up, when I realize I'm laying on someone.

I glance up and see a tired Stanley.

"Hi," I say quietly.

"You've been out for almost twenty four hours," Mello says, snapping off a piece of celery. Ha! Just kidding, we all know it was chocolate.

"What time is it?" I ask, my voice horse.

"Time for you to get your lazy ass out of bed," Kaige replies, making me sit up.

"Nine o'clock," Dreagon answers.

Crap! That means I spaced on Rollins! Maybe I can make it up to him tomorrow.

"Rebel," L says worriedly, "we're having Stanley take you to Morpheus."

Memories of the other night come flooding back to me, making my finger throb.

"How's Rowan?" I ask standing up carefully. "Is she awake yet?"

"Since you're up, she should be getting up soon," Beyond says, giving me a half smile.

I feel so guilty. He probably blames me for getting Rowan hurt, and not protecting her like I'm supposed to.

"I'm so sorry, Uncle B," I say, and Beyond just turns away, refusing to look me in the eye.

I sigh and look to Stanley. "Ready to go?"

"Ready when you are," he replies, taking my hand and we blink into the familiar shabby home of Morpheus.

We blink in, to find him sitting on the dusty couch with three teacups placed nicely on the table in front of him.

"Hello, hello, hello," he sings standing up, and adjusting his gold fabric and jewels.

"We're here to…" I start.

"I know why you're here, I thought we established this," he hisses, stepping wildly to us. "And my dear, I have one thing to say about your little bond."

I flinch, "what do you have to say?"I ask quietly.

He smirks, "We're all doomed, doomed, doomed. I'm doomed, your doomed, your family and friends are doomed. Doomed, doomed, doomed."

Staley steps forward, "does that word mean what you think it means?"

Morpheus proclaims a single dirty finger in the air, "why of course it does, does, does. Can you imagine if I had told you the wrong future? Let's just say, the deary, crossed a cross road and this one you can't make a U turn."

"What can I do then?"

"Follow the road, road, road. And find out things on your own, own, own. I can't see you coming to see me again for quite a while."

I nod sadly.

"But, dearies, don't frown, frown, frown. Don't be upset." He leans in close to my ear, and I feel his cold breath on my neck. "Be responsible. Be _very_ responsible. You'll have to live with your future actions."

He pulls away, letting out his signature kinky laugh and floats over to the tea cups. He gently picks one up, as if it's the most delicate thing in the world. He takes firmly in his hand, and throws it across the room, making it shatter into tiny shards.

Stanley and I look at him with shocked and confused expressions. He just smiles, "It was going to break, break, break anyways."

I nod, pretending I understand, and take Stanley's hand. It looks like I need to make decisions for myself for a while.

Stanley and I blink back into the living room.

"Hey, chickadee, how'd it go?" Kaige asks.

I take a deep breath, "what I did, was permanent. And it looks like the only thing I can do, to follow the road and see where it follows. I will fix things, Beyond." He looks at me, disappointedly. "I will fix things."

He gives me a half smile, and glances down towards a quiet Rowan. She hasn't looked at me the entire time I've been here. Dreagon raises his hand, "while you were gone, some guy named Rollins called the house."

Kaige smirks, "Did you miss your hot date?"

"Did he say anything?" I ask, ignoring Kaige's comment.

"I told him you were sick. He said if you're feeling better tonight, to go to his place. Dinner is still on."

My heart sped up a mile a minute. He didn't forget about me. He does care.

I rush to the bathroom and choose a nicer outfit. One without blood stains on it. Everyone can let me have one night, for me. Even though I caused all of this. Crap, now I feel guilty. I'm still going though.

"You're actually going?" Stanley asks surprised.

"Of course. I made a commitment. And besides, I think everyone could use one night off."

I turn and rush out the door, to the gravel road and blink to Rollin's front door.

I adjust my skirt and blouse before knocking three times.

The door swings open and Rollins, in a white button down shirt and baggy black pants opens the door. "Electra! You made it!"

My heart sags a little bit. He thinks he's on a date with Electra. Not Rebel.

I fake a smile and he invites me in. The room is dark and I turn around to look at him.

He scratches the back of his head awkwardly. "Yeah, so I tried making spaghetti, and failed miserably. But, how about a movie?"

"Sure, a movie is fine."

I sit on the couch and he goes to insert the movie in the player.

I gasp as the beginning titles for The Notebook, starts to play.

"This is what we're watching?"

"Isn't this the movie that all girls like? Common, I bet you like it secretly too."

I don't know I've never actually seen it. But I heard it was one of those romantic movies.

We watch the movie for a little while and I feel embarrassed that I find myself crying.

Rollins sees this and puts an arm around me. "Don't cry, because you're too beautiful to cry."

I look up to him, and see the lights dancing off his face. He leans in, and we kiss. At first I think the butterflies are going to make my stomach explode. But then they die down and I pull away.

"What's wrong?" he asks, scooting closer to me, brushing hair out of my eyes.

"You don't love me," I whisper.

"Of course I love you, I kissed you didn't I?"

I shake my head. "You're in love with the _idea_ of me but you love someone else."

He's silent for a while, "no… I love…"

"Rebel," I cut in, "you love Rebel."

"Baby, she's dead." And I shake my head, the tears won't stop rolling down my cheeks.

"She's not dead. Not to you. You are in love with someone else."

He shakes his head, again, refusing to believe it.

Then I whisper, "what if I told you something, completely crazy. But it was the truth?"

He moves in closer to me, and I can feel his lips brush my ear, "I'd believe you no matter what."

I close my eyes, choking back a sob, "I'm Rebel."

He sits there stunned. And I imagine myself in the hospital room, with boy Rollins.

Rollins gasps; I guess he sees me now.

"You really are," he says kissing away my salty tears. "And you're beautiful." He kisses me passionately and his hand moves to my leg. I gasp and break from the kiss. "I just told you and your acting like it's nothing?

"It's the world to me. I can't believe it. And it makes kissing you feel right."

Now it's my turn to lean in. And it's amazing. I feel like things are going right for once. He kisses me and I kiss back and suddenly the lights turn on.

"ROLLINS! You're cheating on me?" Misa screeches.

She stomps her heels into the floor and walks over to me. I quickly raise my hand to my burning cheek that she just slapped.

I turn to Rollins, "you never broke it off with her?"

Misa scoffs, "Rebel, he's never going to do that. He loves me too much. And just a side note, I liked you better as Electra."

I quickly morph back to Electra. "You knew?"

She laughs, "oh honey, Light and Andie and I are not as naïve as you think. But you certainly are. You don't think Rollins could actually love someone like you right?"

I stand up, "You're with them?!"

"No, no of course not! Electra…"

"Don't call me that! You know my name!"

"Look, we're all adults here, can't we act like them?"

I scoff, "that's hilarious, coming from the guy who's the most childish of all of us. You realize that she never loved you will never love you?"

He hangs his head, and sighs, "I know."

Then it clicks. "You never loved me did you? Rebel, you never loved her, or me. You brought me here to make Misa jealous, because you know she would never _actually_ love you."

Rollins stands, "Of course I love you, and I always have and always will."

I cry, "Liar, but your right. I was very naïve to think you didn't change. I guess I just loved the boy from the hospital. Not the child standing in front of me years later."

And I blink out of the room. It's oblivious he knows about all this supernatural stuff. I don't need to hide it from anyone now.

I blink back to limbo, and find the tree, that Stanley gave me advice at. It's still burned, and dark from everything that's happened. It's not colorful anymore. It's trashed.

I sit down and pull my knees up to my chest and ball my eyes out.

"It's a nice place to think," A voice says.

I glance up through teary eyes.

Stanley sits next to me.

"So what happened? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

I shake my head, "just me being a stupid idiot."

"You're not an idiot."

"Yes I am. Gosh, how am I supposed to fix other people's problems when I can't even fix my own?"

Stanley rubs my back soothingly, "Everything will be fine, and you have all of us. We won't judge you."

"Beyond judges me," I say, wiping the wetness from my face.

Stanley sighs, "Have I ever told you how I died?"

I shake my head.

"Well, my parents were not the nicest of people. They hated me, but they adored my little sister. She was six at the time I think. And when my parents would fight, she'd get scared. So I would sing, read, I'd do whatever it took to calm her down and get her to sleep."

"So you were kind of a sandman before you died too?"

He nods, "one night after I got her to sleep, I went downstairs and my parents cornered me. I didn't have a chance that night."

"I'm so sorry, Stanley."

"It's fine. Because I don't think I would have ever been truly happy. And I never would have met all these amazing people, like you and the twins and all the detectives."

"Yeah I guess so."

"Oh, and Rebel?" He asks. I turn and see him pull out a scratched blue rectangle from his pocket. "Does this look familiar to you?"

"My iPod! How did you find it? I thought it was long gone!" I say untangling the ear buds.

He laughs, "My friend Cosmas owed me a favor. She can find and return anything that's been lost."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I say giving him a huge hug.

"You're very welcome. Happy birthday."

I stare at him blankly.

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday! It says it on the sandman's list!"

"I honestly didn't remember. But thank you so much."

I get the ear buds untangled and scroll through the songs, until I find one.

I hand over one of the buds to Stanley, and we listen to Sleeping with Sirens.

_The frame  
The friction  
It's the reason that we all become aware  
And we change  
For no reason  
Some say it's better to fall asleep and disappear_

It's time we finally look at what we've done  
And wake up

So here we are  
We're waiting for a fall  
And on the radio they're calling on satellites  
Like they're going to save us all  
So here we are  
I guess I'm praying after all  
We're calling all, calling all satellites  
This is a wake up call

A call for freedom  
Is that the reason that we are alive?  
And we waste, we waste our lives on the wasted  
Until there's nothing for us left to justify  
Oh, I don't get it

So here we are  
We're waiting for a fall  
And on the radio they're calling on satellites  
Like they're going to save us all  
So here we are  
I guess I'm praying after all  
We're calling all, calling all satellites  
This is a wake up call

Change  
No reason  
Some say it's better to fall asleep and disappear  
It's time we finally open up our eyes  
4... 3...2...

Here we are  
We're waiting for a fall  
And on the radio they're calling on satellites  
Like they're going to save us all  
So here we are  
I guess I'm praying after all  
We're calling all, calling all satellites  
This is a wake up call

Stanley gets up, and says he needs to do his shift.

I tell him I'll blink back to the house in a little bit.

For now I just want to lean against my new favorite tree, no matter how beaten up it is, and listen to music. Because no matter how much this tree has been through, it's still standing.

* * *

_Loooonnnggg chapter this was! But thanks for reading. Stuff got kinda heated in there! Comment, review favorite, follow, its all good! Thnaks so much, if you have any questions you can always PM me. I don't bite! And the song was Satellites by Sleeping with Sirens._


	17. Chapter 17

When I blinked back home, the posse was all there. "Hey, everybody," I say stuffing my iPod in my jean pocket. I receive glares from everyone.

"Where have you been? We've been trying to find away to fix this mess," Beyond says sternly.

"And you think I'm not?" I say glaring at my uncle's red eyes. "This is my mess, not yours. You don't need to help me clean it up."

"Actually I do, Shrimp. It's my mess too because you've involved my daughter in it. And no I don't think you were working on it because you were on your date with your little boyfriend, Rollins."

"He's not my boyfriend," I mutter under my breath.

That felt like a shot through the heart. Beyond's never acted this way before.

"How is it your mess, Uncle B? I'm glad you're concerned about Rowan, but you were gone for her entire life. I'm supposed to be her guardian angel."

"Not a very good one," I hear him mutter.

"If you want to take my place, come here and take it!" I growl, "I'm waiting. No? Good."

I stomp back to Rowan's room, not bothering to knock. She's sitting on her bed staring dazedly into space.

I kneel in front of her, trying to see her eyes, "Row?" I ask. But she doesn't acknowledge me. "Rowan, I'm so sorry that all this happened. It's my fault, and I'll do whatever it takes to fix it. I understand if you hate me. It sure feels like everyone does."

She continues to stare into space like she didn't pick up a word.

"Rowan?" I try again. I gently shake her shoulders and she blinks in surprise.

"Where's Light?" she asks.

"Rowan, Light's the bad guy. I thought you would have figured it out when…"

"When can I see, Light?" She asks stubbornly.

"Never?" I question. She's acting really strange. I stand up and her gaze follows me.

"Rowan, why do you want to see Light?"

She giggles, "You know why, silly."

I shake my head, "Enlighten me."

She giggles again and leans in close to my ear, "Light and I are in love!"

"What?" I ask. Did I just hear her correctly?

"Light and I are one in the same now," she says holding up her injured finger. "We're meant to be! I love him and he loves me and we're going to get married soon!"

"Huh? Since when was this decided? Did you hit your head or something? Light is using you."

She looks shocked, "Light would never do that to his soon to be wife! He couldn't get a ring so sharing blood was like the same thing."

"I shared mine too, does that make me his second wife?" I ask partly joking.

Her face goes serious, "We needed you for something."

"What did you need me for?"

She shakes her head, "When can I see Light?"

I frown and slowly back out of the room. "When can I see Light?!" she says a little louder. And she's screaming by the time I'm to the door. I close it just in time for her shoe to hit it on my way out.

I rush back into the living room. Matt, Mello and L are in the kitchen and Beyond is fuming on the couch.

"Is Stanley back yet?" I ask. When I don't receive an answer, Near perks up from his New York City replica on the floor.

"No, Stanley has not returned to the premises."

"How about the twins?"

"Kaige and Dreagon had some extremely important business to attend to. They should be back shortly.

The guys walk back in from the kitchen. Mello plops down on the couch, his leather pants making funny noises. L crouches in a nearby chair and Matt stands eating more cereal.

"Seriously Matt?" I say, eyeing his bowl and spoon.

"Get this, Rebel. I had a hidden box in my room, because at the bottom of the box, they have a free DS game. And I went and got myself some, and I pour in a bunch of milk. The milk is sour."

"Ew," I say as he takes another large bite. "Why don't you throw it out?"

"I didn't want to waste perfectly good cereal! That shit is Raisin Bran!"

I roll my eyes. When I do, Kaige and Dreagon blink in.

"Who wants Mexican food from Las Chalupas?" Kaige sings, setting an armful of greasy bags on the kitchen table.

"ME!" Matt, shouts raising his hand wildly.

"That was your important business?" I blanch.

Kaige, mocks hurt. "Late night food runs are _very_ important, Rebel. I don't know who pissed in your cheerios, but if you keep that sour look on your face any longer it's going to stick."

I huff. No fair, I'm losing my game.

Everyone gathers around to get their food, and Beyond and I stay as far as possible from each other.

Dreagon notes this, "Aw, did someone have a falling out?"

"Acting like your sister is not attractive on you," I snap crossing my arms.

Kaige smirks, "Funny."

"Yeah, well I have to be funny, because being hot is not an option."

"I think you look nice," a voice says from behind me.

"Stanley! You're back. How was your run?"

"It went fine," he shrugs, eyeing the styrofoam containers filled with tacos. "Did we rob Las Chalupas? This is enough to feed an army."

Mello speaks up, with a bean burrito in his mouth, "really? I was going to say this wasn't enough."

I roll my eyes, "the way you guys eat, yeah, it won't be."

L is snacking on some deep fried tortillas coated with cinnamon and sugar. He can find something sweet anywhere.

I hear a door opening and closing and we all watch as Rowan, pads her way out.

"Hey baby girl," Beyond says, "do you want something to eat?"

"Where's Light? Electra, where is Light?"

Everyone exchanges worried glances, "Rowan," I say sweetly, "You can't see Light."

I see her lip quiver and she walks up to me. "Why are you keeping him from me?! This is all your fault!" She screams, pulling my hair. I let out a yelp, trying to untangle her grip from my delicate locks. She I see her foot raise and she knees me in the stomach punching me in the face. "YOU HOME WRECKER I HATE YOU, WHERE IS MY LIGHT? WHERE IS MY HUSBAND YOU BITCH?"

She tackles me and she continues screaming in my face. I don't want to hurt her, but I want her the hell off of me. Nobody is doing anything, just standing there stunned. Finally L and Beyond go into action, attempting to pull her off me.

She won't let go of my hair, and as she get's torn off, a chunk of my hair gets torn with her.

L rips Rowan, off of me, holding her back. Beyond has me, and throws me off to the side, to aid his daughter.

Stanley rushes to help me up and we all stand in silence until Kaige lets out a laugh, "Oh my god! That was like the freaking exorcist!" She turns to me, "Home wrecker? What is she talking about you and Light? She thinks they're getting married? Holy hell this is something."

Matt and Mello help L and Beyond continue to restrain a screaming Rowan.

"Is she possessed?" Dreagon asks in awe.

"No it's the bond, it's messed with her head," Stanley answers.

"Can we fix her?" I ask, rubbing my head.

"I think it will be ok if Light follows through with his plan."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Well," Stanley says sadly, "I don't think she'll get better."

Rowan snarls at my brothers, clawing and scratching like some sort of animal. "I WANT LIGHT!" She screeches.

I bury my face in my hands. What am I going to do?

* * *

_What will Rebel do? What's going to happen? Dun dun duuuunnnn! Gracias para mis comments, and reviews etc. You are all amazing!_


	18. Chapter 18

Restraining Rowan took a lot of effort on all of our parts. And lots of rope too…

"Do you think she'll break out of that?" Mello wonders.

"Nah, man," Matt says, "I think it should do for now, although those ropes aren't the strongest. I have some chargers in the back…"

"No Matt, we're not risking that," I say shaking my head.

My heart breaks to see Rowan struggling like this.

"Is her brain gone for good?" I ask.

Stanley shrugs his shoulders, "We won't know, unless Light's plan follows through, or until we defeat him. Even then, this might be permanent."

Beyond strokes his daughter's hair, even though she shifts and struggles to break free of his touch.

I sigh, "We can't go to Morpheus, and we already know what he said. Is there anyone else?" I ask.

"How about Cosmas?" Stanley suggests.

"The lady who returned my iPod?"

Stanley nods his head, "Yeah, maybe we've lost something that needs to be found in order to fix this. Lost an important detail or something. I think we should all go."

Everyone but Beyond agrees.

"I want to stay with Rowan," he says sadly.

I want to say something but I'll feel like an asshole trying to keep him from his daughter.

Kaige of all people reads my face and steps up to the plate.

"No, look Beyond, I always thought you were a badass serial killer. And I was wrong of course. I guess what I'm trying to say is, you're not as big a gummy bear as I thought you were when I first met you. The real you I mean. Like when you buy a bag of chips, and you realize it's half full of air. But you love it anyways."

That made absolutely no sense.

"That was her being nice," Dreagon says to Beyond.

"Then why is it that I feel offended?" Beyond questions, "If I heard you correctly you said I'm full of air."

"But, we love it anyways, I'm not saying you're an airhead like buttercup over here," she says pointing to me. "I'm just saying that we might need you, and it's in Rowan's best interest."

Beyond thinks a moment before nodding and we all skip out to meet Cosmas.

When we arrive, I notice the room is so cluttered, but spotlessly clean.

I hardly see the frail, skinny looking woman, emerge from a pile of junk in the corner.

Her hair is frizzy and grey. She's small and bony.

"Simon!" she yells, hobbling over to us, "_Stanley_, I meant _Stanley_. Look you brought friends!" She embraces Stanley in a hug, and sloppy kiss on the cheek. I can see some pink color creep into his neck.

"Cosmas, these are my friends. Rebel, is who you returned the iPod for."

She eyes, me with shaky green eyes. "Well aren't you just so precious!" she exclaims, pinching my cheeks.

"Now, let's see where have I put my glasses?" she asks hobbling to a stack of junk, rummaging through it.

"Ma'am, they're actually on your head," Dreagon says pointing.

"Oh! Well, they surly are. No matter though, I would find them sooner or later. What I was really searching for was this," she says tossing a metal box to him.

He catches it with ease, and gasps.

Kaige glances over to see what it is, "Oh look Dreagon! It's your My Little Pony lunchbox!"

Everyone stifles a laugh as Dreagon hugs it tightly to his chest. "I thought it was gone forever."

"Ha ha! Yeah, I remember that thing. I used to give you hell for it." Kaige laughs, slapping her brother on the back.

"Yeah, I don't know how it got lost."

"Oh, I took it." Kaige says. Dreagon looks at her like she killed a puppy.

"You did _what_?" he asks in disbelief.

Kaige shrugs, "I hid it from you, and then lost it myself."

"It was limited edition!" Dreagon says, gesturing at his lunchbox wildly.

Kaige scoffs, "Dude, it was mine, and you had to use it when your Star Wars one got stolen."

"Ok, it was _Star_ _Trek_," he says, trying to prove his point, "If I remember correctly, mom gave you Barbie."

"Ok one, that bitch has everything, and she wants my lunch too, forget about it. Two, _Star_ _Wars_, _Star_ _Trek_, same difference."

Dreagon, looks about ready to fall over. "I don't even know you anymore," he whispers.

Cosmas chuckles, "glad you like it sonny. Wow, it was such a nice apple wasn't it?"

We all look at her funny, "_Day_, I meant _day_ not apple, silly me," she says lightly bonking her head with her hand.

"Yes, well we came to ask if we've lost anything important," I say.

She taps her chin, "well each of you can step up to my snowman, to see what I can do."

"Snowman?" L questions. "Did I say snowman? I meant to say _table_. Step up to my table and I will see what I can do."

She leads us behind a purple curtain to a closed off area, with piles of junk sectored around the room. In the middle lay a glass table, with two wicker chairs on either side.

"Who's first?" she asks.

Matt raises his hand. He politely sits in the chair across from her.

"Now, my dear, I will need your toe."

"What? Why would you need that?" Matt asks hesitantly.

"Well I only asked for your hand, deary."

"You said toe."

"Did I? Don't pay me any attention, my boy." Matt extends his hand and she softly takes it in hers. She turns it palm up, and reads the lines, like a fortune teller. Although I never saw Morpheus do that.

"You lost something important to you."

Matt nods sadly, "That game level was everything to me!" he cries. Cosmas pats his back soothingly, and he joins Dreagon. "Level 78! I had one life left and blew it because I didn't press x. I DIDN'T PRESS X!" Dreagon just nods, cradling his lunchbox.

"Next?" Cosmas questions, reaching behind her and tossing a small square to Matt.

"The new Mario? Sweet thanks!"

Mello, walks, up, his leather pants making squeaky sounds as he sits.

"Oh!" Cosmas says, without even reading his palm. She quickly stands up, heading towards a pile of junk. Rummaging through it, she pulls out a pair of combat boots.

"My boots!" Mello says excitedly. He hurries and grabs them, then sits on the ground next to Matt, to put them on.

Near, silently steps up. To be honest, I almost forgot we took him with us.

Cosmas returns one of his action figures, that Mello had broke a long time ago.

When L squats in the chair, I see Cosmas's eyebrows crinkle together, making all her little wrinkles even more evident.

"You haven't lost anything?" she questions in disbelief.

"I'm a detective, I don't lose, I find," Says L smugly, getting up from his seat.

"Kaige, your turn, I say." She grumbles, and sits in the wicker chair, holding out her palm.

Cosmas lets out a small gasp. "You lost a friend? Deary, I'm so sorry I can't bring them back. But between you and me, I think you're doing just fine with these people." She whispers gesturing to us.

We all give her tiny smiles, and then Stanley pushes me, telling me I should go next. I step up to the seat and hold out my hand.

Her forehead crinkles again, "My dear, you've lost your faith in yourself."

I guess that's possible. I keep saying that I'll fix this mess, but I feel like I'm getting further and further from it every time.

She shakes her head sadly, "All I can say is that there is always someone who believes in you. I happen to know someone who does." And she gives Stanley a pointed glance.

"Beyond," I say, "you're next."

Cosmas sighs, "What is it with this group? You sir, have lost your trust. Not only in one person but in everyone! Let people in, it helps a lot."

She pats his hand and stands up herself.

"Now that I've found, your trinkets and whatnot, I need help finding my glasses."

"You're actually wearing them," Dreagon says.

The little old lady, reaches up, touching her wire frames. "Oh, I knew that. Well, no need to kick you out, but I have a butterfly I must amend to."

We all stare blankly, "Oh, did I say butterfly? No, no, no I have business I must attend to. I seem to have lost my glasses."

We all smile, even Beyond cracked a tiny one and Dreagon raises his voice, "I'll blink us out, everyone hold on."

We all blink to the middle of nowhere.

"Where the hell did you blink us to?" Kaige screams at her brother.

Dreagon scratches his head, "Uh, I didn't exactly think of a destination…"

"See! That's why I always to the blinking. You never think."

We're in a small town that was even shabbier than ours. The ground, was pressed dirt, and right next to us, a guy with an old shedding dog, came limping over, holding a cardboard sign. "S'cuse me missy, you have anything to eat?"

I shake my head, "No, sorry."

Beyond mutters something that makes L turn on him, "That's rude to say, Beyond!"

"Oh, says the guy who has cameras in the bathroom?"

"That's for work, and it was only when I felt it necessary."

Kaige and Dreagon are still arguing.

"Gosh, Kaige we aren't lost, we're just taking a way that you don't know!"

"That means we're lost. I never should have let you blink us!"

Matt and Mello are being themselves.

"Matt, you could not pull off my combat boots."

"Well, you couldn't win the beginners game for Mario!"

I roll my eyes, and the homeless man comes closer, "are you sure you don't have food? You smell like tacos."

"Yes! I'm sure I don't have food, I'm sorry."

I look at Stanley for help, but he's getting annoyed with Near, because he stepped on one of his toys.

What is happening to us?

"Missy? Are you absolutely positively sure?" the homeless man asks, as his dog's tongue lolls out of it's mouth.

I take in a deep breath.

"Stanley, everyone steps on Near's toys, Near, stop leaving your toys on the ground."

Walking over to Beyond and L, "Beyond, stop being such a down in the dumps. It's not helping anybody when you're a gloomy goose. L, stop being a pervert.

I march over to Matt and Mello, "Guys," I say, then think, "Your argument's towards each other are valid. Deal with it."

Lastly going to Kaige and Dreagon, "Either me or Stanley or Kaige will do the blinking from now on, Dreagon, and Kaige, stop pushing people away. Yeah, he screwed up but don't make him feel worse about it."

Kaige nods, "ok buttercup."

"Why are you calling me buttercup? Because I'm sweet?"

She scoffs, "No! Because whenever I look, it's like your boobs are just sliding towards the ground, like gravity isn't fast enough."

"Thanks, I care about you too."

The homeless man, limps over to me again, "Missy, do you have any…"

"NO!" I cut him off, "eat your dog!"

He gasps, and Kaige laughs, "harsh much?"

I sigh, "You're right, that was uncalled for, I'm sorry. Let your dog eat you."

And I tell everyone to grab on.

I blink us back to the kitchen.

"Well that was an eventful evening," Near says.

"Yeah it was," I agree, grabbing some water from the fridge.

Stanley comes back in the room panicked. "Rebel! Come here!"

I rush into the living room, pushing my way through everyone to see what's going on.

The couch is empty except for some broken strands of rope.

Rowan is gone.

* * *

_Another long eventful chapter! You know the drill :) thanks for the reviews and support and everything._


	19. Chapter 19

"Where did she go?" Matt asks.

"Matt, if we knew where the hell she was, we'd be going to get her," I say frustrated.

Beyond was freaking out, running through the house, checking in cabinets, and searching through bedrooms. I finally caught him when he opened up the microwave.

"We'll find her, Beyond. I've said I will fix this and I will. But tell me, what logical part of any of this makes you think she could be in the microwave?"

Beyond runs his fingers through his tangled dark mess of hair, "Someone could have kidnapped her and taken her precious little fingers and chopped them up like on Food Network and threw them in the microwave because he's some sort of sick cannibal."

We all stare at him blankly.

"Well it could happen!" he says pathetically, sitting on the couch.

L crouches next to his brother in an awkward attempt to comfort him.

We all stare mesmerized as L stands up and hugs his sobbing brother.

Kaige smiles, "awww, it's like one of those cute panda videos on the internet."

Dreagon nods, "this is way better than the kitten ones."

I roll my eyes and hear knock on the door. Frowning I go over to open it.

"Hey bestie! Glad to see me?" Andie says.

"Andie," I say, "To what do I owe this unfortunate encounter?"

"To what do I owe this bitter attitude? Did you get dumped?"

I give her a glare.

"Oh, so he _cheated_ on you. Well sucks for you, doesn't it?"

"Why are you here, Andie?"

"Because, Rebel. Who else would bring the news about your little friend?"

"Where's Rowan? Tell me!"

"Hey, don't be so _pushy_," she says dragging out her sentence, "she's at the place that she wants to be," she says simply. I look behind me and step outside into the bitter cold, shutting the door.

"Did you brainwash her this time too?"

"Oh, I didn't brainwash her into having feelings for Light if that's what you're implying. I simply took out her reasoning for staying away from him. Her _feelings_, however, are true and pure. It wouldn't work if they weren't."

"What wouldn't work?"

She sighs, "Nothing to concern yourself with, Rebel. Just taking precautions. The damage is already done, I believe."

I sigh, exasperated. "Look, I'm trying to stop Light and save Rowan and you are making things very difficult."

She mocks hurt, "Am I? Now isn't that just tough luck?"

"What do you want?" I grit out, the cold air around me burning my throat.

"I want your attention, Rebel. Because to get what you want, you have to give me what I want." She pulls out a slip of paper and hands it to me. "Come to this address tonight in two hours. Everything will be explained, or negotiated in some cases. And Rowan should have returned by the time that you do."

I snatch the paper from her hands. "Oh, and Rebel, don't mention this to anyone, yeah? If you do, I can't guarantee Rowan's safe return."

I nod my head stiffly and give an unintelligible grumble. Once she leaves, I step back inside the warm house.

I get an urgent vibe from everyone and I clear my throat.

"Everyone?" I say, testing my voice. A random sense of anxiety filled me and I fumbled with my words.

"Hey people! Shut up!" Kaige screams.

I give her a thankful glance and clear my throat yet again. "Guys, I don't think we'll be helping anyone until we get some rest.

I hear lots of grumbling. "Ok, vamanos. No buts, yeah? Let's go. Bed time for everyone."

Shooing everyone away, I convince Stanley to give them sleep dust.

"Don't you want some?" He asks concerned. "You haven't slept either."

I shake my head, "No, I don't want any tonight. I'll sleep when you sleep, ok?"

Reluctantly, he agrees, and I run my fingers over the crumpled note in my pocket.

Leaning against the back of the couch and shutting my eyes, I stick my ear buds in and listen to my music.

_Nobody prays for the heartless,_

_Nobody gives another penny for the selfish._

What does Andie want to tell me?

_You're learning how to taste what you kill now._

_Don't mind me, I'm just reaching for your necklace._

_Talking to my mom about this little girl from Texas._

If this is a trap it's going to bite me in the ass.

_What if I can't forget you?_

_I'll burn your name into my throat I'll be the fire that'll catch you._

I just hope that she meant what she said about Rowan coming back. Maybe that will fix this mess.

_What's so good about picking up the pieces? _

_None of the colors ever light up anymore in this hole._

I go through an entire album, and then it's time to go.

I quietly get up and take out the crumpled piece of paper. It's the address for a hotel.

Blinking in, I see how lavish it really is. Everything is clean and golden. The marble floors are polished, and the guests staying here obviously sport some serious cash. Even the lobby music was good. Like elevator music, but the good kind.

Spotting the elevator, I rise up to the top floor, room 2895.

Knocking lightly on the door, it swings open.

"Ah! Rebel, how are you doing?" Light asks, making room for me to enter. I keep quiet and step in the room cautiously as if a bear trap could be hidden under the carpet.

"This is an abandoned room. It's rumored to be haunted, so nobody ever wants it. But I'll tell you the only ghost up here is me." He says it so slyly and simply.

"Sit down, here; I'm sure a few things will make sense for you after this visit."

"Why are you telling me these things?" I ask quietly.

"Because it's something that cannot be hidden after a while," he replies sitting on the flower bed spread.

I take a seat in the chair across from him. "So Andie gave me this address," I start. "Nice hotel when you don't have to pay for it."

He smiles, "well, that's a perk of being dead, huh?"

I shake my head, "Why do you want me here, Light? You kidnap Rowan, you team up with Andie, you get Misa to steal Rollins, what else could you possibly want from me?"

He laughs. At first it starts out like a throaty chuckle, but transforms into something evil.

"Oh, Rebel you're such a naïve girl!" he says wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. What was so funny?

"I've targeted you, because you care about people, even though you pretend you don't. It makes you easy. Let's start with Andie. She has her brainwashing capabilities. She knew you from Whammy's house. You two had your falling out. It was too perfect to pass up."

"What was too perfect?"

"Tell me, what did you think about Andie when she returned?"

"I thought she turned into a sarcastic bitch. And then I found out she's actually dead. That made me wonder what you could possibly want with her. And you wanted her blood. So you could escape, set evil free and take over limbo."

Light taps his chin, "yes, that's partly right. Of course, you've left out a good majority. And thank you, I thought I portrayed _sarcastic_ _bitch_, very well."

Played it well? What does that mean. "Wait, your dead. Does that mean you have special abilities too? I can change my appearance, Andie can brainwash, Stanley is a sandman and you…"

"Yes…" Light trails, smiling.

"You can possess other people's bodies, and control them."

His grin get's big, mimicking the Cheshire Cat.

"Bingo," he sings, "Andie, never actually talked to you. That was all me."

I shake my head, "But you were with us and Andie and I held a different conversation."

"I can talk with my mouth full. Let's put it that way. I can control her to do one thing as I'm doing something different."

My eyes widen with realization.

"You were controlling Rollins, that's how Andie found out. And you don't need mind control to use Misa."

Light nods his head, "yes, that's correct. Andie's in the back sleeping if you'd like to see her..."

I shake my head and a sick feeling washes over me. "No, are you able to control Andie's powers when you possess her?"

He nods his head, "How else would I get Rowan to stay in love with me. What I said before is still true. Her feelings for me are real; it's her sense of right from wrong that I took away from her."

"You're sick," I say standing up.

"What's done is done, Rebel. Rowan should be back by the time you return."

I step outside the room, closing the door behind me.

Everything falls back into place, and I space out as the elevator swiftly carries me downstairs.

I get outside, away from all the people, before blinking back home.

When I arrive, everyone is happily surrounding Rowan.

"She's back," Stanley says. "Where were you?"

"Fixing things, getting her back, talking to Light," I reply quietly.

"You spoke with Light?" he asks, lowering his voice. I nod, and fill him in on what Light told me.

"So that means, Andie's been possessed by Light this entire time, so Light can get back at us? This is crazy."

"Yeah, go pull Dreagon and Kaige aside and fill them in. I'm going to talk to Rowan." He nods and I walk to the couch.

Beyond is cradling Rowan, like a baby, she looks extremely uncomfortable.

"Dad," she says carefully unwrapping his arm from around her shoulder. "I need to talk to Rebel."

He looks at me uncertainly before glaring, and telling Rowan to be careful.

I follow her back to her bedroom. Shutting the door behind me, I watch Rowan cross her arms tightly over her chest.

She slowly turns to me, and I can see tears brimming in her eyes.

I open my arms, and she falls into them sobbing. "I'm so sorry! I didn't realize what I was doing!"

"Shh, it's alright. You know that Light's the bad guy now?"

I feel her nod her head on my shoulder, and she pulls away and sniffs. "But that's the problem. I still love him. With all my heart I do. I would let him use me _again,_ but it would hurt everyone here."

"It's understandable, I guess."

She looks away, "there's more."

"Like what?" I ask.

"Something, huge," she replies, going to sit on her bed.

I sit next to her, giving her a side hug.

"You can tell me anything," I say.

"I'm pregnant, with Light's baby."

* * *

_Whoa! Major twist in the plot! Give me your thoughts!_


	20. Chapter 20

I gasp. They had…..sex!

"Ew, what the hell Rowan, with Light? Just ugh!"

She buries her face in her hands, "I know, I screwed up!"

I copy her movements, putting my face in my own hands and taking a deep breath.

"I think the world just fell apart. Ok, does anyone else besides me know?"

She shakes her head sadly, "Do you know how hard it was to tell you? What do you think my dad will say? He'll kill Light and say that I can't do this. I can hear it now. Everyone will tell me what I can't do."

"Well what are you planning to do?"

"I have no clue! You're my guardian! You tell me."

I close my eyes. I have no idea what to do. It really depends on what she wants. And what Light's plan was for it.

"I have to tell Stanley," I say getting up.

"No!" she yells, grabbing my arm. "You can't tell anyone!"

"I have to, so I can figure out what Light wants with this child."

"You can help me figure it out here. You can't tell anyone because it will slip."

"It's going to slip anyways in a few months if you decide you want to go through with it! What do I say then?"

"I don't know!" she cries. I feel like an idiot. I embrace her in another hug and soften my voice, "let's take it one step at a time, yeah?"

She nods, and wipes her wet cheeks on her sleeve.

"Ok, so what is it that you needed me for?"

She shakes her head. "I can't remember, it's really blurry."

Really helpful, Rowan.

"Well, ok, I'll see what I can find out later. And don't worry, I won't say anything."

Her shoulders slump, "Try to look on the bright side, Rowan. Your teenage years are the best years of your life."

A wave of horror flashes across her face. "You mean it gets _worse_?"

I smile, "Uh, yeah I guess that didn't help very much did it?"

She shakes her head miserably.

I walk out and shut the door behind me.

"Hey, chickadee, what it be?" Kaige sings, sitting on the couch. Beyond is next to her, moping.

"Beyond, why are you still acting like that? You should be happy that we found her."

Beyond shrugs his shoulders, "she just always pushes me away. I feel like something's happened and I want to try to fix it. She doesn't let me in though. What did you guys talk about back there?"

More than you think.

"Girl stuff," I reply smoothly.

Kaige squints at me, but nobody else seems to have caught on.

I quickly look down, which is stupid, because in girl talk, that signals something is wrong.

Kaige gets up and walks over, reaching her arms up and stretching. "I need some air, come with me?" she asks.

Stanley looks at me questionably from the back, and I see Dreagon peeking out behind him. "Sure," I say. And I follow her out the door. Once we're out of hearing distance, she speaks.

"Spill the beans, pork chop."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean. Something is obviously up with Rowan."

"You don't know anything," I accuse.

"But I can, and if I happen to find out, without you telling me, I'll tell everyone, and then say you knew about it," she threatens.

"You wouldn't!" I say.

"Or, you can tell me now and save everyone a whole lot of trouble."

I narrow my eyes at her.

"I get it now," I say smugly crossing my arms.

"Get what?" she says, a hint of worry in his voice.

"You're worried."

"Worried about what? Rowan? Girl, I couldn't care less."

"No, you're threatening me because you care. You care about Rowan, and you care about me. You think of us as friends and your pushing us away is your way of showing it."

Her mouth gapes open, and she looks down.

"It's ok, to show that you care about people," I say. "It's not going to make you any less tough."

She stays quiet and won't look me in the eyes.

"I don't know what happened with your friends, but I think of you as mine. Whether you say you think the same or not is fine. But I know you do, so it's ok."

She huffs and wraps me in a quick hug. She let's go and whispers, "If this gets out, I'll kick your ass."

"Noted," I say.

"So what happened with Rowan?" she asks again, this time in a nicer tone.

I sigh, "Rowan made me promise not to say anything…"

"I won't let it slip," she assures.

"Rowan's pregnant with Light's baby."

She gasps, "they had…sex?!"

"I know, that's exactly what I thought, and I'm not sure what to do about it."

"But how does that happen? I mean I know how it happened. How does she know? Was it during that time that Light took her? Ahhhh horrible mental image it's burned into my brain!"

"I have a horrible mental image too! But I don't what Light's plan is."

"You need to see someone, tell somebody," she says with a hint of panic.

"You _are_ somebody. Who else am I supposed to tell?" I say, panicking too.

"Uh, how about her _father_?"

"No! Anyone but him! What do you think he's going to do, Kaige?"

"He's gonna get pissed," she says, running her fingers through her dark hair, and then pulling it back into a braid.

"He's going to get pissed," I agree. "Then everyone's going to get hurt or angry and it's better to keep it low for now."

"Well I don't know how long you can keep that up, considering that in a few months she'll be huge! What's she going to say then? She ate too much? People are going to notice, Rebel."

"I know that! But I want to keep everyone happy, and I don't know how to do it. I don't know what's going to happen, and I need to."

She lets out a long breath, "you can't keep everyone happy and this includes yourself."

"Well, you've told me everything but what I've been asking. What do I _do_?"

She shrugs her shoulders, "I have no idea what will happen. But I know somebody who does."

I know exactly who she's talking about.

* * *

_We all know who she's talking about. Hmmm Kaige has a heart. Who would have thunk it? :D_


	21. Chapter 21

"Why, why, why are you here?" Morpheus asks, sliding his fingers over a dusty table.

"You know why, Morpheus. Tell us why did you say that we're doomed?" I ask. Kaige stands silently behind me, looking into his pale blue eyes.

He points a finger at us, "I never specified what kind of doom. So whatever happened, I would have predicted it, aren't I smart, smart, smart?"

I huff, "No, you're wrong. I don't need to tell you what's happening with Rowan."

He cackles, "Yes, I know about the _mishap, _as she may put it. Now her child, is an entirely different story."

"What's the deal with the kid? Why does Light want it?"

His shoulders slump and he gives an annoyed grunt, "I'm tired of you seeing me for information with nothing in return for me. You want answers, you need to pay the price," he sneers, picking at his filthy fingernails.

"What do you want?" I ask, crossing my arms.

He laughs kinkily, "I planned for this to happen, you know. And it all works out. For everyone really…"

"What do you want?" I ask again.

"Blood," he says simply.

I step forward, and he ticks his finger back and forth, "not yours, deary. I want hers." He points to Kaige and she backs away.

I snap back around, "Why hers?" I ask, confusedly.

He smiles, "Kaige has extreme senses. Touch, smell, taste, hearing and sight," he lists out.

"Yeah, so?" I say and he leans in close to my face. "I want to see," he says longingly.

"I want to see what you look like," he runs his hand across my cheek, "with my own eyes. It's not the same when it just pops in your head. You think this is a gift, to see the future. It's more like a curse to me. And it is me who is blinder than anyone."

He leans back and smiles. "And blood like hers is the only kind that will do the trick, trick, trick."

I sigh and look back to Kaige. She rolls her eyes and steps forward. "Fine," she says.

Morpheus looks happy. "I need to hear your agreement in words."

"I give you permission to take some of my blood so you can see."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Ashling step out from behind the curtain.

"I can handle this one, Ashling," Morpheus sings taking out a knife.

In a quick swipe, he cuts her arm and dips the knife in it, soaking it in her blood. She lets out a yelp, and I see her wince as he draws out more blood.

He takes his finger and wipes some blood on it, sticking it in his mouth as if he's licking brownie mix from a spoon.

He makes a disgusting smile and continues to lick the knife clean.

Kaige and I watch his eyes; they slowly turn from a pale blue, to a piercing ocean color. He blinks a few times and I can see his eyes widening in realization.

"I can see…" he whistles through his teeth. "I can see…"

I nod, "you can see. Now will you help us?"

He ticks his fingers, "oh I never said that."

"What? You said you wanted payment for giving us answers," I say shocked.

"No, no, no. She said that she gave me permission to take some of her blood so I can see. Nothing about me aiding you was discussed."

"You little cheat!" Kaige seethes.

Morpheus raises his hands in surrender, "alright, alright, alright I will play. What do you want the answer to?"

"You know the question," I accuse.

He groans, "Light wants his child to carry on in case he gets defeated. Rowan at the moment is carrying one of the most powerful babies ever created. You shared your blood with her and Light and that is how the baby became so powerful. And if Light gets his way, it will be used for evil. Of course Rowan could never survive something so powerful."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"What I mean, is that powerful babies like this rarely make it without depriving the mother of power. It sucks it right out of her until she dies."

I look at Kaige and she looks back with worry. This baby is killing Rowan.

"It matures much faster than other babies and will make the mother sick very quickly."

"So, Light knows something. That we can defeat him somehow, and he wants a backup in case we do," Kaige says.

"We need to get back," I say quickly.

"Many, many, many thanks for my eyes, deary," Morpheus calls. "Oh and one more thing!"

"What is it?" Kaige and I ask in unison.

His smile grows and he whispers, "It's a boy."

Kaige and I blink back to the house quickly, and go straight to Rowan's room.

We find her sitting on her bed, rubbing her stomach. "You need to tell your dad," Kaige says.

"You _told_?" Rowan asks with a hurt look. "You told me you wouldn't!"

"Rowan, this is serious," I say crossing my arms. "This baby is killing you."

She looks like she doesn't believe me, "It's a _baby, _Electra."

"Rowan, I'll admit I was hesitant to tell your dad. But this has gotten out of hand. I know I said I wouldn't tell but it's a good thing I did. We would have never gone to see Morpheus and find out that all of us swapping blood caused this powerful baby. It's killing you. Sucking your power."

She shakes her head, "You're lying."

"I'm not! He's going to kill you, Rowan!"

Her eyes widen, "He? It's a boy?"

"Crap," I mutter running my hands through my hair.

Kaige mumbles something herself and grabs Rowan by her elbow. "Let's go," she says dragging her out of her room. I follow them into the living room and see everyone doing their thing.

"Yo everyone!" Kaige screams, "Meeting in the living room now!"

I hear shuffling and everyone gathers around sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, and Kaige pushes Rowan on the couch next to Beyond.

"Ok, look," I start. Everyone hushes. "Beyond, you said before you wanted to be closer to your daughter, and know everything that's going on with her…"

Beyond squints and nods, and wraps his arm around Rowan's shoulder.

"Well…" I say trailing off.

"Yes…" Beyond asks.

"We kind of found out…"

"Is something wrong?" L asks, putting his finger to his lips.

"Define wrong…."

"Spit it out already!" Mello yells.

"I'm getting to it!" I whine.

"Not fast enough…" Matt says.

"I think Rowan should say it," Kaige adds.

"Will somebody tell us something?" Dreagon asks.

Stanley nods.

We all look to Rowan. I can see sweat starting to glisten on her forehead.

"I w-was, um… m-me and… I j-j-just…"

"Rowan's preggo!" Kaige says.

The room goes so silent I could hear a pin drop.

Beyond's face is like stone and Rowan's breathing hitches in her throat.

"Dad, say something."

"Who's the father?"

"D-dad…"

"Who. Is. The. Father?" He asks again, not looking Rowan in the eye.

"Light," she says quietly.

Beyond puts on a smile and pats Rowan's head, standing up.

"Beyond? Where are you going?" L questions.

"To kill someone and make sure they stay dead."

"Beyond," I say, "You need to stay with Rowan. Her baby is powerful. So powerful that it's killing her."

Beyond turns around and looks at me, "because of the blood bond?"

I nod, and all of a sudden I'm holding my burning cheek.

"What the hell Beyond?" Stanley yells standing next to me.

"You're supposed to be protecting my daughter! And it's your fault that this baby is so powerful in the first place! You've screwed this up too many times."

"Uncle B…"

"Don't call me that!"

"Beyond… I'm so…"

"Sorry? Yeah me too. Actually, Rebel you have no reason to be sorry."

"What?"

"Yeah, I trusted you. My mistake, not yours."

And we all watch in silence as Beyond storms out of the house.

* * *

_It happend. Beyond's been told. Tell me what you think!_


	22. Chapter 22

Beyond's been gone for three days now. And in just three days, I can see Rowan's deterioration. She's skinny and pale, her hair is stringy and greasy, and her stomach is killing her with pain ever since Beyond left.

Stanley has been checking back in limbo, and he tells me that Light's making it so evil, it's unrecognizable. Our spot in the forest has gone burned black, like the rest of the place.

Everyone else has been working to ease Rowan's pain. I look over and see Dreagon massaging her feet. Mello and Matt have been trying to get her to eat. "Common Row your boat, please eat something," Matt says waving some crackers in her face. She turns her head away and spots me.

"E! Come here," she says extending her frail arm towards me. I walk forward and she drapes her arm around my shoulder, wincing.

"Can you sing me a song?" she asks, laying her head on my shoulder.

"I don't know, Rowan," I say.

Mello perks his head up, "no, Rebel, you're a great singer. Just a sec."

He disappears into his room and comes back with an acoustic guitar. Mello always like to fiddle on the guitar ever since I can remember. He can play too. He taught me.

I sigh, taking it from him and brushing my hand across the strings. Everyone comes, gathering around to listen to me play.

_I need some time just deliver the things that I need for now  
Everything that I feel's like a warm deep calm casting over me  
And it's taking me to somewhere new_

If you believe that everything's alright  
You won't be all alone tonight  
And I'd be blessed by the light of your company,  
Slowly lifting me to somewhere new

Oh can you tell, I haven't slept very well  
Since the last time that we spoke, you said  
"Please understand if I see you again don't even say hello."

Please

What a night it is, when you live like this  
And you're coming up beneath the clouds,  
Don't let me down  
All the love's still there I just don't know what to do with it now  
You know, I still can't believe we both did some things  
I don't even wanna think about  
Just say you love me and I'll say "I'm sorry,  
I don't want anybody else to feel this way"  
No, no, no

Oh can you tell, I haven't slept very well  
Since the last time that we spoke, I said  
"Please understand I've been drinking again, and all I do is hope"

Please... stay  
Please stay

I'll admit I was wrong about everything  
Cause I'm high and I don't wanna come down  
All the fun that we had on your mothers couch,  
I don't even wanna think about

I'm not strong enough for the both of us  
What was I supposed to do  
You know I love you  
Whoa-oh

Please just stay  
Stay

I finish and Rowan gives me a tiny smile that makes my heart ache. I wish that she didn't have to deal with this.

I glance at her stomach that already has a small bump forming. This baby is going to come fast. I need a plan.

Shaking my head, I hand the guitar back to Mello. "Are you done already?" he asks, worried.

Shrugging my shoulders, "I'm not in the singing mood."

He doesn't object as I leave the living room to the kitchen. Stanley follows me and sits next to me at the table.

"You're an amazing singer. Rowan and everyone really enjoyed it," he says, trying to make me feel better.

"Everyone would have enjoyed it more if this wasn't happening."

Stanley places his hand on top of mine, "this isn't your fault, Rebel. It's Light's. Not yours, not Rowan's, no anyone else's. Just Light's."

"Stanley, do you think I can actually believe that? Beyond is right. I'm supposed to protect her but I just swam into the middle of shit creek without a paddle."

He holds back a laugh, "I know this entire situation seems never ending, but I know everything will work out. You make it work every time."

"I guess so," I say quietly.

He raises an eyebrow and sits back in his chair. "You're still upset about Beyond."

I nod my head, "I screwed things up with him! Maybe I shouldn't have brought him back."

"But then he would have never met his daughter!"

"His daughter is knocked up with a supernatural baby! He'd be happier if he never found out about her."

"You wouldn't be happier," Stanley notes.

"His happiness trumps my own. I'm happy if everyone else is, ok? I need to fix things with him."

"You can fix things when he comes back," Stanley says.

"But Stanley, he's been gone for three days. What if he's not coming back?"

"You said it before that he loves his daughter, he'll come back for her."

We hear a loud moan from the other room.

Standing up, I walk back into the living room with Stanley trailing behind me.

Rowan is lying on the couch, clutching her stomach, moaning into the cushions.

"Can we give her something for pain?" Kaige asks.

"Aw," I hear Rowan grit out from the couch, "Kaige, you care about me?" she says before letting out a painful gasp.

Kaige rolls her eyes, "From the top of my heart."

"It's normally from the bottom…" Dreagon says to his sister who scoffs.

"Well I don't care _that _much."

I lift Rowan's feet up and sit down on the couch, setting her feet in my lap.

"Rowan, how are you feeling?"

"Like crap," she mutters.

"Sorry," I say, unsure of anything else that would help.

"It's not your fault," she moans. But it is my fault Rowan! Why doesn't anyone see it!

The front door opens, and we all look over and see Beyond standing in the doorway.

I quickly stand, "Uncle B, I need to talk to you."

He nods his head solemnly, "I need to talk to you also," he says in a monotone much like L.

My heart speeds up a little and I follow him outside. The air is cool and sticky.

"Uncle B," I start, and he makes a face.

"Don't call me that."

My heart sinks, "Beyond, I'm sorry. My goal wasn't to disappoint you. That just sorta happened. I've been trying to fix things. I just want everyone to be happy."

Beyond looks at me with cold, red eyes. "You can't make everyone happy. But what will make me happy would be to have my daughter safe. And whatever she wants with the child, done. If she wants to keep him, then she should keep him.

"What would make me happy would be if Light stays away and stops trying to take over. What would make me happy would be for you to stop screwing things up and saying you're trying to fix them, because we all see that you're not.

"It would make me happy if you stopped calling me Uncle B, because you're not the same Rebel I knew before. It would make me happy if you would just leave me alone. It would make me happy if you didn't make everyone else clean up your messes.

"It would make me happy if you were never appointed Rowan's guardian. It would make me happy if I found out I had a daughter earlier. It would make me happy if I had gotten to spend every possible moment that I had with her when I got the chance.

"I would be happy if her life wasn't in danger. But none of this is going to happen, Rebel. Rowan's still dying, Light's still plotting, and you're still a screw up."

I can feel tears burning my eyes but I don't dare let them fall.

"Ok," is all I can manage to get out, before I feel my throat tighten.

Beyond's glare never falters, "I did some work in limbo, they want to see you. They won't tell me anything because _you're_ Rowan's angel. They'll expect you in an hour. Don't screw this up too."

And he walks away, his harsh words tumbling though my mind.

I suck in a deep breath and put on a tiny smile as I enter the house.

"Hey, everything ok?" Matt asks as I walk back in.

"Yeah, totally fine," I lie, and see Rowan is still in pain on the couch.

"Hey, Rowan how about I sing one more song?"

Mello looks at me skeptically, but hands me the guitar anyways.

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now_

_You're probably on your flight back to your home town_

_I need some shelter of my own protection, baby_

_To be with myself and center_

_Clarity, peace, serenity  
I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with youIt's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl nowAnd big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry  
The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone_

_I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown_

_Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_

_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay  
I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to with youIt's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_ It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry  
Like the little school mate in the school yard_

_We'll play jacks and Uno cards_

_I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine_

_Valentine  
Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to_

_'Cause I want to hold yours too_

_We'll be playmates and lovers_

_And share our secret worlds  
But it's time for me to go home_

_It's getting late, dark outside_

_I need to be with myself, and center_

_Clarity, peace, serenity  
I hope you know, I hope you know_

_That this has nothing to do with you_

_It's personal, myself and I_

_We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

_But I've got to get a move on with my life_

_It's time to be a big girl now_

_And big girls don't cry_

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

When I finish, I see Stanley, peering in from the kitchen. I know he wants to know what Beyond said to me. But at the moment, I don't feel like talking.

* * *

_Man this was an intense chapter with Beyond and Rebel! Give me your thoughts! I love to hear them... or read them I should say. The songs were Stay by Mayday Parade, and Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie._


	23. Chapter 23

"Rowan," I say gently shaking her awake. She groans and sits up on the couch wincing. "Something wrong?" she asks.

I sigh, "Rowan, I need to know what you want to do about the baby."

He eyes widen, "Rebel, I want to keep my baby. I don't want to give him up or anything else."

I nod, "ok, I completely respect your decision. I just wanted to be sure."

She lies back down, narrowing her eyes at me suspiciously.

"Go back to sleep, that's all I needed to know."

She rolls back over, and I head over to Stanley. "So Beyond says that they want to see me in limbo. I'm guessing _they_, are The Counsel. But you said that everything is all messed up on that side. How do I get there?"

Stanley blinks, "They're all in hiding underground. They always have an escape option; they just never quite had to use it. I can take you there. Do you want me to stay?"

I shake my head, "No, I just need you to drop me off please."

He nods and we blink. And all I see is darkness until my eyes adjust. I feel Stanley's hand leave mine and he whispers in my ear, "I'll be at the house."

It looks like an underground cave. I have no idea where I am; just that it's cold and dirty. Brushing my hand against the wall, I feel the dusty cold dirt that it's carved out of.

Walking quietly down the cave, I try to work up the courage to say something. But it feels like one of the horror movies, where if I say something, the killer will pop out.

Stanley wouldn't put me in danger. He didn't hesitate in taking me so it must be one of the safer places.

Walking farther, I see dancing lights on the wall.

Peeking around the corner, I notice now that they aren't lights, they're limbo people. The particular one I saw had glowing yellow skin, like she's radioactive. But there is an assortment of colors and people that glow in the dark down here, as well as the ones that don't.

"Excuse me," I say clearing my throat. All eyes turn to me and I feel self conscious.

"Ah! We were expecting you," a large, grumble man says from the far wall of the room. He's taller than some, with a dirty feel about him. His voice is booming and deep but it's got a hint of something comforting.

"Hi," I say again.

"Alexandria," I hear a familiar voice say. Caspian pushes his way through the crowd to take my hand. He drags me over to a rock, telling me to sit.

It's only now that I realize this is sort of like an auditorium. Many rocks lay about, that are used for sitting, and right now I'm in the middle of a blank dirt area, sitting across from them.

"Alexandria, we've been faced with a pressing issue. I'm sure you're aware of it," Caspian says.

I nod, "Yes, Light's taken over limbo and you're all hiding underground. But what I don't understand is that you're all so powerful keeping things in balance. Why can't you fix this?"

I hear many laughs and chuckles from the crowd. "Because, Light's off set the balance tremendously."

"How do we fix it so you can gain control?" I ask.

He sighs, "Look this isn't something I wanted it to come to."

"Get on with it," I say annoyed.

"Rowan's child is setting off the balance. It cannot survive if we ever wish to defeat Light."

My eyes widen, "What?!"

He puts his hands up, "I know, I know that you and Rowan are very close, but your job is to protect her. And we made the right decision when we chose you to do it. But Rowan is extremely powerful already, as much as the child inside her, if you are willing to believe that."

I shake my head, "This isn't an option. She wants her baby to grow up happy and healthy. I'm in no position to interfere with that."

A lady laughs, turning into a coughing fit. Her huge hair sways with each move she makes, "Poor, naïve girl. You're in every position to deal with this. You _are_ the position."

"They'll both end up dying anyways," The lady with vines as hair, says. "Too much power will disband the mother and the baby."

"No," I say, "I can prove to you that I can do this. I can help Rowan recover and keep the baby alive. In fact I have an idea on how to do it."

Everyone gives me sad looks. "We're terribly sorry, but what we're saying, is that if too much power exists on one realm, we have a duty to exterminate it," Caspian says sadly.

"So you're saying either the baby dies…"

"Or Rowan does," Caspian finishes.

"No exceptions? No rules? I don't…" I trail off.

"I'm afraid not," a sludgy man with three eyes says, "but if it helps you any, the fetus has not absorbed all the power until it's scheduled due date. If it's born prematurely, it's not at its full potential and not liable for extermination until it reaches that point."

My heart throbs, "Theoretically, if one of them dies, then balance will be restored? Well what's going to stop you from being kicked out of power again? Light won't stop. The death of one of them won't make him stop," I say, angrily.

"No," Caspian say, "But you can. We've seen you make plenty of deals. What's one more?"

"One more with Light? Are you guys serious? Why would you… You're all sick! Making other people take the sacrifices for you."

"That's your perspective; it's good because it will help save everyone. Bad because you're not sure what you're willing to risk."

"Make your own damn sacrifices! I don't have to do shit for you! I'm out in the real world, trying to save everyone and all of you are sitting here, hiding in some underground cave like cowards? I'll do what it takes to stop Light, but trust me; I'm not doing it for your benefit."

Blinking back home, I feel a begrudging purpose that's eating at my gut.

"L," I say, he comes out of the kitchen with an ice cream sundae.

"Yes?" he asks with his mouth full.

"Have you ever wanted to be a doctor?"

His eyes widen even further. "I've studied many years. I even bought equipment. Just in case…"

"Years of studying is over!" I say triumphantly. And I whisper the plan in his ear.

"Hmmm," he says, before nodding. "I would be honored."

"What's going on?" Kaige asks, annoyed. "I was in the middle of eating away my feelings when you just barge in and yell up and down the place. What's the deal anyway? Why don't you tell us what's going on?!"

I raise an eyebrow and look at Dreagon who shrugs, "She took a nap and woke up evil."

I feel the corner of my lip turn up, "maybe she'll melt if we get some water."

"I heard that!" she screams.

"You were supposed to!" I reply. "Ok everyone gather around. I need to fill you in on some stuff."

After telling them the details and the plan, I get some scattered agreements. "I guess that will work. We need to tell Rowan though," Stanley says carefully.

Marching over to Rowan, I shake her awake. "Rowan," I start, then realize I don't have the heart to tell her about the dying thing just yet. "We have some news. You're baby gets to come out early. L will to the surgery ok? You'll be just fine."

Her eyes widen, "b-but L's not a doctor."

"That's why they call it practice. You won't feel a thing."

* * *

_Hey ladies and gentleman and assorted weirdos everywhere, please comment on my story. I love reading them. Thanks for the ideas, and if anone has anymore they'd like to share, feel free. I hope you enjoyed!_


	24. Chapter 24

L went to get his equipment and Stanley and the twins helped push some tables together and sanitize them.

Matt and Mello took some paper gowns and masks. As they got ready, L was hooking an unconscious Rowan, to various monitors.

"Are you sure this will be ok?" Dreagon whispers.

I shrug my shoulders, "It's better than nothing."

"What about Beyond?" Kaige asks.

"Beyond is pissed as hell at me which probably won't change after this. He won't like that we're doing it without his say so," I reply.

Stanley nods, "But he's been gone for days. Rowan hasn't seen him and he's making his chances worse with her."

"Yeah I know," I say, "But I think he's just acting as a worried parent. We know what he'll want us to do when the time comes for the baby or Rowan to die."

"Speaking of being pissed," Kaige says, "How did The Counsel take it as far as all this happening and it kinda sorta not really being your fault."

"They were….nice about it," I say then start to wonder, why were they so nice? I caused chaos to everyone and I told them to stick it. It's like they expected something like this to happen. Why else would they have an underground hide out _prepared_ if they didn't?

"We are ready for surgery," L says, bringing me back.

Mello lifts up Rowan and carries her to the tables, with L trailing behind. Matt is pushing the machines next to Mello.

"Ok, I suggest that if anyone is squeamish, they leave the room now," L says taking out a large blade.

"That would mean me," I hear Dreagon say, going to sit on the couch.

"Chicken," Kaige mutters and L makes the first cut into Rowan's stomach.

It feels like hours before he speaks again, "I see the baby."

"Matt, bring the tank please," Mello says.

Matt rolls over a table with a plastic container on the top. This is what the baby is going in, because it's being born prematurely. It regulates his temperature. Holes around it circulate air, and allow for chords and wires to be placed through it. Hand holes are on the side.

Before I know it, L is taking out this, purple and red thing from Rowan. He cuts and ties the chord and quickly places the baby in the tank.

"Mello, you know what to do now," L says.

Mello nods and rushes to Rowan's side. He's going to close her up. Now I feel nervous. Not that I don't trust Mello to do a good job. It's just that L isn't there anymore. He's pricking the baby and sticking tubes down his throat so he can breathe.

My heart speeds up and L hooks a heart rate monitor to him. "He's healthy and a whopping four pounds."

"That's a pound a day!" Stanley says in disbelief. "He matured so fast!"

Dreagon looks pale and sick but  
everyone just ignores him.

L returns to Rowan to help Mello close her up.

Stanley, Kaige and I, cautiously walk up to the baby.

He's small and has his eyes closed. I could hold him in the palm of my hand.

He's still a little on the purple side and I don't think that he looks like either Rowan or Light just yet. But I'm sure Rowan will be happy.

A few hours later, Rowan starts to wake up.

The room has been cleaned and sanitized and everyone just watches Rowan as her eyelids flutter open.

She lets out a slight groan and I feel a little relieved considering everything that could have gone wrong.

"Hi," she says with her voice horse.

"Hi," everyone says back in unison.

She looks at everyone and everyone looks back. This goes on for like a minute before her shoulders slump. "Ok, everyone needs to get in here and give me a hug, like right now."

I hear footsteps shuffle as we all go into a big group hug.

When we break, she frowns. "Something feels different," she says. The way she talks makes me think her tongue must feel thick.

"Uh, your baby was taken out of you," Kaige says, raising an eyebrow.

Rowan shakes her head, "No, that's not it."

We all look at her strange and L speaks up, "She may be a little bit loopy from the medicine. She should be back to normal in a while. She can see the baby then."

Rowan giggles and looks at L, "You look like a vampire. Are you related to the Cullen's?"

L looks at me confused, "Cullen?"

"It's from a popular book slash movie," I say.

She looks to Mello and motions for him to come closer. He does reluctantly and she brings her hand up to pet his hair. "Precious unicorn baby," she whispers.

He pulls away and Matt burst out laughing.

Rowan spots Matt by the wall and gets a look of pure joy. "HARRY POTTER!" she yells in a British accent.

This time we all crack up and Matt's face goes as red as his hair.

"I want to go to Hogwarts with you Harry!" Rowan says, still talking in her accent.

"What about Stanley," Matt says embarrassed, trying to get the attention off himself.

Rowan looks at Stanley who smiles and waves. She then breaks out into song, "MR. SANDMAN, BRING ME A DREAM."

"Well what about Dreagon," Stanley says, pointing.

Rowan frowns, "You look sick. Like a capybara covered in powdered sugar. Are you ok?" We all look at Dreagon who was still looking pale from seeing all the blood and surgery.

"What about Rebel?" he asks, sucking in a deep breath and sitting down on the floor.

Looking at me, she goes, "Electra looks like an Angel. You have that shiny glow and everything," she says pointing.

I look down. "Am I glowing? I don't think I'm glowing." Stanley shakes his head and points to Rowan who's eyes are drooping very low. "I think she's just getting tired," he says.

"Hey you never said who Kaige is," Dreagon mutters.

Rowan opens her eyes a little wider and stares at her, "Lady Gaga? Why do you look like Kaige?"

Her head lolls back on the pillow, "I would never wear a meat dress," she mumbles before her eyes shut and she goes to sleep.

"Well that was eventful," Matt says.

I nod, "Yes it was, Harry."

He grumbles something and I head over to the baby. I wonder what she'll name him? What will happen? He's kind of cute when you look at him. But I don't want to be getting too attached right now. Kaige walks up next to me.

I hear her sniff.

Bewildered I look at her, "Are you crying?"

She glares back, "Are you ugly? Oh wait I already know the answer to that."

"Never seen a baby born?" I ask. She shakes her head no and I open the hand holes.

"Go ahead," I say.

She looks at me, then back at the baby. She lightly sticks her hand through one of the holes and gently brushes her finger across his tiny bare stomach.

"What do you thing that Rowan's going to say?" she asks.

"I have no idea. And don't ask about Beyond, because I have no clue about him either," I say frustrated.

"I wasn't going to," she says quietly, "I was going to ask why The Counsel wasn't angry about this."

Shrugging I pull up two chairs for us to sit in, "I was wondering the same thing. It's almost like they were expect something like this to happen. Why else would they have the underground hide out?"

"Yeah, but why would they do that? If they expected someone to take over, wouldn't they try to stop it? Unless they were told that something like this would happen but it would blow over?" Kaige says, taking her hand out and closing the hole.

"That's possible," I say. When I hear a knock on the door. Dreagon gets his butt off the floor and answers it.

"Rebel, it's for you," Dreagon calls.

I frown and get up to see who it is.

"Rebel I'm sorry!"

* * *

_Hmmm who was at the door? What should the baby's name be? What do you think? Comments, I love to read them. Hope you enjoyed:)_


	25. Chapter 25

"Rebel I'm sorry!" he says, embracing me in a hug. "I had no idea! That it was you I mean. That you and Electra were one in the same," he shakes his head, "Never mind, I have some important things to discuss."

I stare wide eyed as well as everyone else in the room as he walks in.

"Rodger, what are you doing here?" I ask in disbelief.

His glasses sit on his long pointed nose that juts out from his face.

"Now I thought I taught you better than to look over something so crucial!"

"What are you talking about?" I ask, "How did you even find this place?"

Roger gives me a pointed glare, "Files, dear girl! Everyone needs to state where they'll be after they leave Whammy's. This address was written on the file."

"Ok, so why are you here? In the house, lecturing me?"

He lets out an exasperated breath, "Is this your team?"

"Yes," I say confused.

"Is everyone here?"

I look around the room. Matt and Mello stand by the door, L crouches next to a sleeping Rowan. Stanley Kaige and Dreagon hang off to the side.

"Yeah, this is everyone…" I say.

"Everyone?"

"Except for Beyond, but I guess he's on the team too…"

"EVERYONE?!"

"YES!"

Roger shakes his head, "this is very disappointing Rebel."

"How did you even find out? How are you not freaking out at the sight of L? He was dead…"

"Well, I was informed of a few _details, _by a team member of yours."

I look around. Everyone wears confused looks. "Someone told Roger?" I ask the group.

Everyone shrugs their shoulders.

Roger rolls his eyes, "Ugh, you stupid…. Just one moment."

He walks out of the house and I frown.

Moments later, he comes back in with…. "Near!" I shout.

Now I feel stupid. I forgot about Near! He wasn't there for Rowan's surgery. Quite frankly I can't remember the last time I saw him.

"Sheep!" Mello screeches, "When did you leave?"

Near twirls a piece of his hair, "On the day Beyond left, I received a call from Roger. He was panicked."

I look to Roger, "What were you panicked about?" I ask.

"She was there and I didn't know if it was her for sure, but it was because I called Near."

I frown and look to Near, "Elaborate, por favor."

Near sighs, "Roger called me saying he found the body of a young girl, lying outside on the street about ten miles from Whammy's house. He took her in and fixed her up."

"Who was it? Is she ok?" I ask worried.

"It was Andie," Near says, constantly twirling his hair.

"I didn't believe my eyes. So I contacted Near who gratefully came and informed me about the entire situation," Roger says.

"Andie," I grit out. Could I really be mad at her for what she did? She was under Light's control. She was sick before. But I'm still angry about everything she said and did.

"She's in the car now, Rebel. She wants to see you."

I take in a sharp breath. "Fine," I say through my teeth, "Let her in."

She walks in, with pink streaks in her hair. "Hi," she says quietly.

"Andie," I note.

"Can I come in?" she asks, just above a whisper.

"Please do," I say.

"Ok, enough with the formalities and tenseness," Kaige says, "Andie get your ass in here and Rebel, hear her out."

We both huff and she follows me to the kitchen.

Sitting down, an awkward silence falls between us.

"We're waiting for the show to start," Kaige calls and I can see everyone peeking in at us.

"Rebel, I'm really sorry. I didn't know I couldn't do anything while under Light's control. I tried, honestly I did. But nothing helped."

"How can I trust you? How do I know that Light isn't controlling you now?"

She sighs, "Light doesn't know everything. He knows about our falling out because that's when I started hearing voices. Later on I found out it was his…"

"Ok, so then tell me something only Andie would know, waaaayyy before any of this happened."

She thinks carefully then shrugs. "How about you ask me a question and I'll answer."

I nod, "Ok, what color swimsuit did I wear?"

"Purple," she says simply.

"Mine or yours?"

"Mine," she says.

"What activity did Roger make us do?"

"Babysit?" she says, making it sound more like a question.

"Are you sure?" I say blinking.

"I know we all had to babysit while he went to a meeting."

"Who's _we_ _all_?"

"You, me, Eddie, Sea bass and Rollins."

_Who_ was doing _what_ right before Roger asked us to babysit?"

She thinks hard, "Eddie and Rollins were arguing, I think."

"You think or you know?"

"What's with the third degree? It's hard to remember this stuff."

"I remember," I say before repeating the question.

She sighs, "Rollins and Eddie were arguing about ninjas and pirates or something. Sebastian made them come to an agreement, but I can't remember the name of it."

I nod, "it was a pinja. Were the children we babysat well behaved?"

She shakes her head, "Heck no, they were like little devils."

"Did they stay that way the entire time?"

"No, you pulled out your guitar and sang that really pretty song. "Hush", I think it was."

"Ok," I say. "I'll believe you for now."

She nods, "that's all I can ask for after everything I said and did and how I acted."

"Well I should get going," I hear Roger say from the living room. "It was nice to see you all again. I hope everything works out."

He waves goodbye and I can't help but think he was acting nicer than normal. Hey, I'm not complaining.

He slams the door shut and Rowan jots awake. "Stay here," I say to Andie and everyone joins me to check on Rowan.

"Rowan, how do you feel?" Dreagon asks.

"Like I got hit by a bus," she says.

"You'll feel better if you meet your baby," Kaige says. Rowan's eyes go wide. "My baby! Is he ok? How big is he?"

We laugh and wheel the tank next to Rowan, opening the hand holes. Her eyes well with tears. "My baby," she whispers.

She was genuinely happy. And so was I. I'm glad that she's able to see her baby. But I need to get alone and talk with her. Just not now.

"What's his name?" Stanley asks.

She thinks for a little bit, smoothing her finger over his soft belly. "Dark," she says. "I want to name him Dark."

Nobody says anything.

"That's a nice name," someone says from behind.

Beyond walks towards his daughter with tears in his eyes. "That's a really nice name," he repeats.

Everyone stands around, silently watching Beyond bond with his daughter and his new grandson. I wondered how he would take it. Being that it was Light's child too. But I think he saw more of his daughter in Dark than he did Light. And that was fine. As long as everyone was happy.

"Let's give them some privacy, guys," I say shooing everyone away.

Before I leave I turn, "Congratulations, Beyond."

I see a hint of a smile and his eyes flicker up to me, "Call me Uncle B."

* * *

_Bet your wen't expecting Roger, were you? Ok comment, review, the usual :) Thanks for all the favorites and followers. Special thanks to AnoifEaterofOrcs for the baby name. I hope everyone enjoyed!_


	26. Chapter 26

Beyond and Rowan stayed in the living room while we all shuffled to the kitchen.

"Well, Rowan's got her baby, Beyond's not going to kill us, everyone is happy," Matt says, heading to the fridge. "This calls for waffles."

I groan, "Waffles? Really, Matt?"

He shrugs, "If pancakes are more your cup of tea…"

I shake my head, "No, Matt, no pancakes."

"Alright, well French toast is the only other option," he says popping some frozen waffles in the toaster.

As they pop out, warm and golden, he burns his fingers, trying to put them on the plate.

Pulling out a bottle of syrup, we watch him take a seat at the table and start to drown his food. He's about to take a bite when he looks up and sees us all staring at him.

"What?" he questions.

"You want some waffles with that syrup?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest.

Kaige smirks, "Yeah, or a spoon? It's easier if you just drink the syrup right out of the bottle."

Everyone nods. Mello rolls his eyes, "Dude, how can you eat with everything that's going on?"

Matt sighs, setting down his fork. "The way I see it is blood is thicker than water, but maple syrup is thicker than blood, so technically, waffles are more important than family."

We shake our heads and sigh. I wish people would stop talking about blood.

Peeking in, I can see Beyond holding Dark, cooing baby talk into his ear. Rowan smiled widely. Gosh this would crush her if I told her.

Maybe I should just tell Beyond, so he can know, and not blame me too much when something happens.

Letting out a deep breath, Stanley wraps his arm around my shoulders. "What are you thinking about?" he whispers into my ear.

It sends chills up my spine.

I cover my face with my hands, and sigh. "I just want everything to be alright in the end. And I know that if it's not alright, it's not the end. But sometimes it just feels like I'm in a corner, and that it's the end. And that I have nothing better going for me after this. What happens if we solve this? What's going to happen to everyone? I hate guessing who's going to still be around when all of this is done."

I hear Kaige laugh, "Look who's all profound."

"Just sharing some insightful thoughts," I say.

Dreagon leans over Matt's shoulder, watching him eat, and Stanley leans in close to my ear. "Everything will be fine, Rebel. The twins and I will stick by you. Even if the twins don't, I will. I don't want you to worry. You do that too much."

I can't help but smile a little as I brush his arm from my shoulders. Nice to know I have friends that will hopefully stick around.

Dreagon stops breathing down Matt's neck and walks over to me, patting my back. "So when are you gonna… you know, break the news?" he says, gesturing over to the living room.

I sigh, "Stand by."

Kaige stops me before I can leave, "Wait, whatever you do, don't say "can I talk to you" when you tell whoever you decide."

I frown, "Why not?"

Mello laughs, "Common, even I know that when a girl says "we need to talk," it means something bad."

Well, damn I guess he's right.

"Ok… Let's see what I can do."

Taking a deep breath I slowly inch my way until I'm standing next to Beyond. I gently sit down. "Uh, Dark is very cute. He looks just like you, Rowan."

She nods, "Thank you."

"Beyond, you must be very happy," I say.

He keeps his eyes on Dark. "Yes, Rebel, I told you to call me Uncle B, didn't I?"

I nod, squinting my eyes, "Uncle B, you of all people should know."

"Should know about what?" Rowan asks, taking Dark out of his tank and holding him.

She hums softly and rocks him back and forth.

"Nothing," I say smiling at Rowan, then looking pointedly at Beyond. I whisper in his ear. "Consequences, Beyond."

His shoulders stiffen even more and he slowly turns and nods.

I nod. "Rowan, maybe you want to take Dark to your room and spend some alone time with just you and your baby?"

Rowan agrees. "Hey guys, can you help her to her room?" I call.

Matt and Mello help Rowan up and walk her to her room, while L, wheels Dark in his tank very carefully down the hallway.

Near trails behind, L carrying Rowan's blanket and pillow.

I look to Beyond who stares at everyone in the kitchen.

"Maybe somewhere more private, my dear," he says standing up.

"Sure, hey guys, we'll be back."

I don't hear the answers as we walk outside.

"I know what you're going to say," he says as we walk down the dirt path. We stray off the path into a back road to the right of the house. It's quiet and lots of trees line the road.

"You do?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

He nods, "It is to be expected of The Counsel. One of them has to die. You're going to say one of them has to die, correct?"

I nod, "unfortunately that's the case."

He turns we turn right off another path and we walk for a while until we come down to a beautiful flower garden. "This is so pretty. I had no idea this was here," I say sniffing a red rose. "How did you find this place?"

He shrugs, "I've done a lot of walking. And lot's of thinking. Rebel, I'd like the baby to live."

I snap my head to look at him, "D-did I just hear you correctly? You want the baby to survive? Not Rowan."

He nods, "Yes. This baby could be used to defeat Light."

Shaking my head, I say, "Beyond, there can always be another baby, but there cannot be another Rowan…"

"Same goes for the baby if you think about it," he says shrugging.

"I understand this is a tough decision, but are you positive you want to give up your daughter so easily?"

His gaze moves off to the side. He crouches down, much like L, and picks up a metal watering can.

"Beyond?"

"Uncle B," he corrects, watering some of the roses.

"Uncle B, is everything alright?"

He shrugs, "Rebel, if you got to choose, would you be a flower, or a weed?"

I'm taken aback by his question. "Excuse me?"

"I only ask because, flowers, however beautiful they might be, however fragrant, are trapped. Trapped within their own social circles, unable to spread anywhere but a patch of dirt. But this is just a small price to pay to be in your circle with your friends. And all these beautiful flowers fit in, and they don't allow anyone who isn't as beautiful as them to be part of the circle."

I watch him pluck a red pedal off of the rose bush.

"But weeds are free. They can grow anywhere they possibly could dream about. But that freedom is a small price to pay for being all alone in a big world."

"That's true…" I say.

His red eyes flicker up to me. "So which would you be, Rebel? A flower or a weed?"

"I-I-I don't know," I stutter.

His fingers tap against the watering can. He smirks, "I picture you as a flower. You couldn't possibly do something yourself. Besides messing stuff up, but that's another topic," he says waving a hand.

My heart sinks a little and I look at the ground.

"Don't be upset. Flowers are beautiful. Something everyone wants to pick," he says popping the p.

"Uncle B," I start as he turns around, beginning to water the flowers again.

"Yes Rebel?"

"If I can call you Uncle B, then why don't you call me by my nickname?"

He freezes and lets out a small laugh, but doesn't answer.

"Uncle B, what's my nickname?"

He turns around and my eyes widen.

"Damn it! He curses."

He swings the watering can up, striking my head, and I black out.

* * *

_What the heck just happend? Dun dun DUUUUNNN. Sorry I didn't update yesterday! But I would appreciate comments etc. on the story! I hope you enjoyed!_


	27. Chapter 27

My head hurts and automatically raise a hand, feeling something wet and sticky.

Groaning, I roll over on my side and notice I'm on a bed. Sitting up slowly, it takes a while for my eyes to adjust. The room is dark, and I have no idea how long I've been here or where I even am. My heart pounds a little as I try to recall what happened before I blacked out.

Standing up, I can hardly see anything in the room. I feel the walls in search of a light switch or lamp. And I jump as a slit of light widens across the room. The door slams shut and a dim light gets flicked on. Beyond stands next to the door, with a smirk on his face.

"Awww, you're awake," he says. "I was beginning to worry."

My vision blurs, but I blink it away and ignore the ache in my head.

"W-what am I doing here?" I say, trying to get my thoughts cleared.

"Well you were sleeping, but now you aren't," he shrugs, taking a step towards me.

I shake my head confused, and a look of concern flashes across his face. "Why don't you lie back down? We can finish our conversation."

"Conversation," I say as he takes me by the elbow and leads me back to the bed. I don't realize how shitty I feel until I sit down and the room tilts again.

Moaning, I have to hold back a wave of nausea.

"So, you were agreeing to have the baby live," he says, looking at his fingers.

"Baby?" I wonder, racking my thoughts.

"Now of course I understand that Rowan will be the downfall but it really is for the best cause," he continues.

"Rowan?"

Beyond looks at me with passionate concern, and flicks some hair out of my face. "Oh, my dear have you hit your head that hard?"

I feel my head again and the warm sticky liquid continues to run downward into my hair.

"How inconsiderate of me to not get you flowers. I got side tracked, so to speak. Talk about stopping to smell the roses, am I right my dear?" he asks and his red eyes bore into me.

"Flower or weed," I whisper under my breath.

"Now what was that, darling?"

"Flower or weed," I repeat, and my mind suddenly flashes to Beyond and I walking through the garden.

I glance up to him, "You're not Beyond."

He laughs coldly, "Smart girl," he smirks.

"Light," I say shaking my head, "how long have you taken over Beyond?"

He shrugs, "for a while now, who's really keeping track?" he says opening a window. I can feel fresh cool air circulate into the warm, stale room.

"Where are you? Why did you take over Beyond? Is he going to be ok? I know you took over Andie and she came back, but why Beyond?"

He groans, "Ugh, you ask soooo many questions. Right now let me do the talking."

I quiet down and look at him to continue.

"Your little Beyond, will be returned to you, but I needed to get you alone. To discuss my son's future and the passing of my dear Rowan," he says holding a hand to his chest.

"No! Rowan isn't even dead. Once Beyond gets back then we'll decide. Whatever you say, it won't change my mind," I say, wincing as my head throbs.

He laughs again and I have the sudden urge to rip his tongue out. "Look, if you let my son live, I'll stop trying to take over limbo, and I'll lay low."

I narrow my eyes, "What's the catch? Besides Rowan's death?"

He crosses his arms, "No catch, no crosses," he says showing me his hands.

"No promises," I mutter under my breath.

"What was that?" he asks leaning in.

I shake my head, "Nothing, just how can I trust you? How do I know that you won't posses someone else from my home or my past or whatever?"

He rolls his eyes. "My power only goes to a certain extent. I can only posses someone with permission," he says making air quotes around the word 'permission.'

"Permission? So you expect me to believe someone would grant you permission for possession?"

He nods, "You'd be surprised what people will do. Andie agreed because, I promised the voices would stop."

"You were the voices," I interject.

"And I stopped, and didn't break the promise. Ask her about it."

"Beyond?"

"Beyond came to me," he laughs. "He gave me permission as long as I left Rowan alone."

"You broke that promise," I say.

"No, no I didn't. Light will leave Rowan alone. Do I look like Light?" he asks gesturing to himself.

"But Rowan will die!"

"And I have nothing to do with her death. That's The Counsel's rule."

"You're cutting corners and finding ways around your words," I say.

"That's correct. I can't make you do anything right now. But keep this in mind, Rebel."

"How do I know that you won't possess my friends again?" I ask suspiciously.

He rolls his eyes and groans, "I think you can tell and will be more suspicious about it now. You're too smart to fool again."

"Fool me once shame on me, fool me twice, I'm an idiot, fool me again and I'll kill you so hard you'll die to death!" I threaten.

"That blow to the head is making you angry. Go to sleep and maybe you'll feel better," he tries.

"No!" I say standing up, "I'm not _angry _I'm pissed!"

"Remember what I said, Rebel," he says stepping close to me. I try to push him away and he grabs my hands and reaches behind me. Before I know it, I feel another hit, and the world goes black.

* * *

_Hey guys I wrote another one. Sorry it's kind of short! Review and I love you all! Enjoy :)_


	28. Chapter 28

"Rebel, wake up," someone says shaking me.

"How long has she been out?" another asks.

"Matt, you know as much as we do," another one says angrily.

"Sorry! Just making conversation."

"How about you two dip heads converse about the giant gash on her head?"

"Idiots."

"Kaige, it feels like you're just a bitch to us."

"I'm a bitch to you? You must deserve it then…"

I groan and feel lots of eyes boring into me. Squinting, I moan again and sit up. Stanley is right there. "What happened to you? You look like you went through hell!"

I shrug, "Something like that. What happened?" I ask.

Dreagon comes back with a wet washcloth and hands it to Stanley. Stanley gently presses it to my throbbing forehead.

"Andie was leaving; she went back to where she was found by Roger and you and Beyond were there, unconscious. So she came and got us," he says.

I nod, and frown, "Where's Beyond?"

"Sleeping in a spare bedroom," Dreagon replies, taking the washcloth from Stanley.

"There is a spare bedroom? Why the heck is everyone sleeping in the living room then?" I joke. Everyone makes thoughtful expressions. And Matt shrugs.

"That's a good question," he says, crunching something between his teeth.

I roll my eyes, and Stanley helps me stand up, "What are you eating now, Matt?"

He looks at the bag, "tortilla chips," he says with his mouth full. "Made with flax, quinoa, sesame and chia seeds."

"A bowel movement waiting to happen," I mutter.

He shrugs and continues to stuff his face.

"So we would all like to know what happened," L says from the couch.

I look down, "Light possessed Beyond. And he wants his son to live."

Mello shakes his head, "Rowan should live; you're her Angel right? Wouldn't you be failing your case if you let her die?"

I never actually thought about that. "I guess I would. But we all can tell Light wants something with Dark."

"Yeah," Kaige says, "But from what you told us, he's smart enough to think through his plan frontwards and back. He'll know every possible outcome. Your plan of raising him to be on the good side might not work."

"She's right," Stanley agrees. "Unless he's trying reverse psychology and wants Rowan to live, because he has a plan."

"What, would Light possibly want with Rowan? I assumed the baby was her only purpose," Near says from the floor, making card houses.

That's what I thought. "He went to great extent to tell me to keep Dark. But he must know that we would turn around and keep Rowan," I say confused.

"Unless he wanted that to happen," Kaige says, stealing one of Matt's chips.

I hide my face in my hands, "Why does this have to be so difficult?! Dark is almost at his full power. Sure, taking him out prematurely slowed it down, but we're running out of time."

Mello pats my back, "hey, it's alright kiddo. Everything will work out."

Then a thought occurs to me, "Rollins," I say. "Rollins was possessed by Light. And Light needs permission to possess someone. Why would he do that?"

"Did he have something against you?" Kaige asks.

I shake my head, "not that I can think of. He thought I was dead, but so did Eddie and Sebastian and they didn't get possessed."

"Well, he obviously had some sort of resentment towards you. Of course, that could be false. Light might have promised him anything, and we won't know what," Dreagon says.

"Well, let's go ask," I say.

Kaige shakes her head, "No, I might get the urge to kick someone's ass and Dreagon will cry like a baby because I'm not supposed to do that. So, we'll stay here."

I shrug, "Fine, I'll go myself."

"Wait up. You're not going yourself. Remember what happened last time? I'm going with you," Stanley says.

"Ok," I say and we blink out to their house.

I knock twice and ring the doorbell.

Sebastian answers the door. "Rebel! And Rebel's friend!"

I hear a shout from inside, and footsteps running towards us. "Rebel's friend? I'm her friend! Who are you? State your name and business," Eddie says, squinting at Stanley.

I laugh, "Down Eddie. He's with me. This is Stanley. He's a sandman."

Eddie's eyes go wide, "Ooooo cool! You have a song named after you. That makes you famous! Can I have your autograph?"

Stanley rubs his hands together awkwardly.

I roll my eyes, "Sorry, no time. I needed to come over and touch base and see what's the deal."

"That's cool. Come on in," Sea Bass says leaving Eddie to block the door.

"Go ahead and step anywhere…. NO NOT THERE!" he screams, making Stanley jump.

I give him a reassuring pat on the back as Eddie gives him the "I'm watching you" gesture.

"Don't mind Eddie, he has a cake in the oven," Sebastian says.

"I'm not pregnant!" Eddie says, looking at us, "It's a real cake, in a real oven. Not a _cake in the oven_," he says patting his stomach.

I shake my head, "I didn't think it was. Step up from Easy Bake, I guess."

He nods, happily, "Yep! Which reminds me, I better go check it."

Eddie rushes off to the kitchen and Sebastian has us sit down. "So, I'm actually here about Rollins," I say, as Eddie comes back. Stanley nods, then looks to Eddie, "Was your cake done yet?"

He shakes his head, "It's a hair close to jiggling."

We stare blankly and I crack a tiny smile. Eddie kicks his feet up on the coffee table and places his hands behind his head. "So you need to talk about the Rollinator, Rollins with the Collins. Rolling with Rollins, Rol doll…"

I cut him off, "yeah, um did he ever act weird, like not himself before I was visiting?"

They shake their heads, "Nope, he acted like his butthead self," Eddie replies.

I nod, "Alright, just checking."

"He's acting more like a jerk now though," Sea bass says. "I try not to be in the same room as him anymore."

"He's definitely changed," I note, and Stanley wraps his arm around my shoulder.

Eddie and Sebastian both raise an eyebrow, but don't say anything.

"Is he here?" I ask.

Eddie points, "Down the hall, last door on your right."

I unwrap Stanley's arm from my shoulders, "I'll be right back, stay here and talk with the guys."

He frowns, but nods.

I walk down the hall and knock softly on the door.

I hear shuffling, and I knock again.

Testing the handle, I twist it, and cautiously walk in the room. It's dark, and I get chills.

"What are you doing here?" A harsh voice says. I spin to my left and see Rollins, standing with jeans and no shirt.

His strawberry blonde hair catches a filter of light.

"I-I was just looking for you."

He steps up close to me, and I feel his hot breath on my face. "What do you want?" he grits out. He's honestly scaring me. My thoughts mush together and I just think that Stanley and the guys are right down the hall.

"I w-wanted to know why you let Light possess you."

His eyes flash with anger, then confusion, finally settling on his hard gaze. "Because you hurt me!"

I'm taken aback, "I never hurt you."

"Not physically. But emotionally and psychologically I'm drained! I thought you were dead! And then you just come back and I tried really hard to make it work between us," he says.

"There was never an _us_, Rollins."

He shakes his head, "No, no he promised me that we'd have a relationship if I let him possess me. He said it would only be once."

Is that why Misa was here? To tell Light when I reunited with Rollins, and to make him fall in love with her, to get back at me?

"Rollins, he never specified what type of relationship we'd have. It could be a friendship…"

He looks at me with grey, milky eyes. "Or a forced one. Rebel if you won't love me, then let me love you."

He steps closer to me and I step backwards shaking my head. "No."

"Let me, please Rebel. Be with me," he recites backing me up to the wall. I keep saying no, and I can feel my body trembling. My thoughts race together and I try to push him away. "NO!" I scream and he covers my mouth.

"Shhh, it's ok," he says petting my hair. I let a few tears slip out of my eyes and try to push him away harder.

I try screaming but he covers my mouth. "We can be together, and happy, Rebel."

We tumble to the floor and he pins my shoulders to the ground. I struggle under his weight.

Finally I get a leg free and I kick him hard. He rolls over, gasping in pain.

I get up and hightail it out of the room. And I don't stop when I hear people calling my name. And I don't stop until I'm out of the house. I wait until I'm safely down the street to catch my breath.

Stopping in outside of an old, abandoned art studio, I sit down, pulling my knees up to my chest and hide my face.

Jumping, I feel a hand on my shoulder.

Stanley.

He opens his arms and I fall into them, sobbing into his chest. "Shhh, it's ok. You're ok," he says rubbing my back.

He rocks me back and forth, gently cooing in my ear. "I won't let anyone hurt you. Shhh, you're safe."

Shaking my head, I sniff, "I'm tired of being the weak one. The one that nobody can trust to do anything right," I cry, into his chest.

"You aren't weak! You're one of the strongest people I know. And you're the only one that anybody really can trust. You'd give up your life, just to make others happy. And you're smart, and talented and beautiful. And I know that you push people away, and you don't like to trust people, and it's ok. Because I think I would be willing to spend my entire afterlife, proving to you that you can trust me, and that I care about you."

I pull back and sniff, "you don't need to spend your entire afterlife doing that," I say.

And he looks down, "Oh, I'm sorry…"

I shake my head, "Because you've already proved it, Stanley."

For the first time, I look at him. _Really_ look at him.

There isn't anything special about him. His hair is a light brown and sticks up sometimes. He's funny, and sensitive, and normal. And that makes him perfect.

"Did you know you have brown eyes?" I ask him, quietly.

He smiles, "Did you know, yours are much more beautiful than mine?"

He leans in and gently touches his lips to mine. And for the first time, since Robin and Rollins, do I feel  
like I've found someone genuine.

I look down and he frowns, "What's wrong, Rebel?"

"Every guy I've ever liked has tried to hurt me. And I can't stand to get my heart broken again."

He lifts my chin, making me look at him, "I would never hurt you on purpose. Please believe that."

I smile, nodding and gently peck his lips one more time.

He wraps his arm around my shoulders in a more lovingly, and I pull out my iPod. "You want to listen?" I ask handing him an ear bud.

_Oh, my stomach's tied in knots_

_I'm afraid of what I'll find if you want to talk tonight_

_Oooo Oooo_

_See the problem isn't you, it's me I know_

_I can tell, I've seen it time after time_

_And I'll push you away (mmm)I get so afraid, oh, no_

_And I can't live without you now_

_Whoa-oh-ohI can't even live with myself_

_Uh-uh-uh_

_And I can't live without you now_

_Whoa-oh-oh_

_And I don't want nobody else_

_I only have myself to blame_

_But do you think we can start again?'Cause I can't live without you_

_All my stomach's tied in knots_

_I'm afraid of what I'll find if I see you with him tonight_

_Oooo OoooSee problem isn't you, it's me I know_

_I do this every single time_

_I'll push you away (ooh)I get so afraid, oh, no_

_And I can't live without you now_

_Whoa-oh-ohI can't even live with myself_

_And I can't live without you now_

_Whoa-oh-oh_

_And I don't want nobody else_

_I only have myself to blame_

_But do you think we can start again?_

_I only have myself to blame_

_But do you think we can start again?_

_I only have myself to blame_

_But do you think we can start again?_

_I only have myself to blame_

_Let's start again_

_Let's start again_

_I can't live without you_

_Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh_

_Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh_

_Oh-oh Oh-oh Oh-oh_

_Oh-oh _

_Oh-oh _

_Oh-oh_

_And I can't live without you now_

_Oh-oh I can't even live with myself_

_Oh-oh-oh I can't live without you now_

_Oh-oh And I don't want nobody else_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_'Cause I can't live without you now_

_Oh-oh I can't even live with myself_

_Oh-oh And I can't live without you now_

_Oh-oh_

_'Cause I don't want nobody else_

_Nobody else_

_Nobody else_

_I can't live without you_

_Oh oh_

__He grins as the song ends and I grin back. And this moment couldn't be any more perfect. Just me, my music and my boyfriend, and we let the problems fade away for once, I couldn't be happier.

* * *

_Sorry for not updating. But Stanley and Rebel have finally had their moment! The song was Stomach tied in Knots by Sleeping with Sirens. I hope you enjoyed!_


	29. Chapter 29

I was enjoying myself with Stanley, we listened to music and talked about things other than death. It was a nice change.

We get a lot of whistles and raised eyebrows when we walk in the house holding hands.

"Oooo you guys in love?" Kaige sings, smiling. I give her a playful glare and she smirks.

"Yeah, but does she know how old you are?" Dreagon asks, "this right here could be considered weird," he says gesturing between the two of us.

I turn to Stanley, "how old are you?"

He shrugs, "age is just a number right?"

I shake my head, "no age is a word. And it's a word you're not telling me."

"I died when I was nineteen, five years ago."

"That makes you, twenty four, right? I died at eighteen four years ago, so I'm twenty three…" Then I gasp, "Holy crap I'm twenty three?! Where did the time go?!"

Everyone laughs but I don't find it very funny. The Counsel took away three years of my life away from my friends. And from my eternal afterlife.

"Point is, it's not weird that we're together," Stanley says, pecking my lips softly.

Kaige grimaces, "It's weird for some of us, keep the PDA to a minimum, please."

I laugh and see Beyond out of the corner of the room. "Beyond, are you alright?" I ask, bringing everyone's attention to him.

He nods sheepishly, "I just wanted to say sorry for Light controlling me. I thought I could help Rowan, but he tricked me. I shouldn't have believed him."

"No catch, no crosses?" I ask and he nods his head. "How's Rowan doing?"

He shakes his head and frowns, "go see for yourself."

I head down the hall, knocking twice before entering her room.

She's pale, like sick pale with sunken eyes and her bones are starting to become prominent. She weakly turns her head and smiles at me, while she holds Dark in her arms. I give a tiny smile back.

"How are you feeling?"I ask sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Tired," she replies.

"I'm sorry."

She shakes her head. "I'd do anything for my baby. I'd even die for him."

Well that's where this whole road is headed.

She places her hand on top of mine, "I want Dark to live. Don't try to find a way to save us both, and don't do me any favors. It must be my time. You've guided me as far as you're allowed to. It's time I go on my own."

"Rowan, you can have another child. One with a guy that loves you and isn't using you."

"Rebel, as stupid as it may sound, I do love Light. And I can't explain why I do, and why I don't care if he uses me. I just feel like he is the only one I can ever truly be happy with," she says, looking down at Dark.

"Even after everything he put you through?"

She nods, "He's the reason Dark was born. My baby is the light of my life. No pun intended. I think that when you have kids, you'll understand this urge to protect them. They're a part of you, and you can see yourself in them. You just want them to live the life you weren't able to."

I look down and she laughs, "I know about you and Stanley. I saw it coming. I think he'll treat you right."

I can feel myself blushing. "I guess," is all I can say.

"You guess you love him? Is that it?" Rowan says smiling, then coughing. I frown. "Rowan, what would make you happy? I mean if this wasn't happening."

She thinks for a moment, "I'd like to be able to raise Dark, happily and safely, and always be there to protect him. I'd love to spend every moment possible that I can with him. I didn't have my parents and it's been great having my dad around. But hard on us both because I think we both realize that we can't have the same relationship that we could have had when I was younger. I know that Dark's father won't be in the picture, but I have to admit, it would be nice for him to have at least one parent."

I nod, "He's a beautiful little baby, and I've seen him get stronger every day," I say. "And I think you deserve to be happy, with your baby."

She smiles, "thank you, Rebel. For everything."

I politely step out of the room, only to be cornered by Beyond. "Can I talk to you? We can go in here," he says taking my hand and pulling me into an empty room. He shuts the door and spins around.

"Look, I want Rowan to live."

I shake my head, "Beyond, letting Dark live is what's going to make her happy."

"No! She's my baby girl, she can't die."

"She wants her son to have the best life possible. I don't have kids, but I will take her word for it that when you have children, you want to protect them. And that's how you feel about Rowan, isn't it?"

"Yes!" he exclaims, "Rowan can always have another baby! I don't know why she'd give up her life to save his."

"The same reason why you would give up your life for me or Rowan."

He runs his fingers through his unruly hair. "I want the best for her."

"Did you ever consider maybe this is the best thing for her?"

"No, because the best thing for her is to live long and happily."

"Beyond, that's the best thing for _you_, not her. I don't think she would be truly happy if her baby didn't make it. She'd blame herself and become depressed."

Beyond has tears in his eyes but wipes them off, "I can see her numbers." He whispers softly. "And I only have another day with her."

I take in a deep breath, "then you should be in there with your daughter, and not in here talking to me."

He nods, and sadly makes his way back in to her room.

I run my fingers through my blue hair and sigh. Rowan told me to change my look and I never realized how much it stuck.

I head back into the living room and slump on the couch next to Matt. "She's only got another day, guys. I need options and I need them now."

Matt pats my head, "you'll make the right decision."

"Who do you guys think should live and who should die?"

Kaige speaks up, "well personally I don't want to see either of them die."

Everyone nods their heads in agreement.

"You guys think I do? I've been through this frontwards and back. There is no alternative to this situation. Balance needs to be restored and one of them has to die. And it doesn't help that I have Beyond telling me to keep Rowan and Rowan telling me to let her go."

Mello comes and flops on the other side of me, squishing me into Matt's side. "Sorry, kiddo."

"Me too," I say. And I hear the doorbell ring. Ugh now who the hell is it. Someone from my past coming to put their nose into stuff it shouldn't be in.

Near shuffles over to answer the door. An old man in a white cloak with white hair and a gold chain stands peering in. "Hello," he waves.

"Hi," we all wave back in unison.

"Do any of you know a Rowan Birthday?"

"Who needs to know?" Kaige asks, and he looks confused.

"I do," he says frowning.

"Well who are you?" Dreagon asks.

"Oh! I'm a reaper. Just one of them, sent to inform all persons involved that her soul will be collected in twenty three hours, fifty six minutes and forty nine point, zero eight seconds."

"Wow," is all I can say.

"Spot on, are we?" I ask standing up and walking over to him.

"Spot on what?" he asks looking around, "Did I track in mud? My apologies."

"No problem, you're very formal and polite," I note. He gives me a smile.

"Yes, I suppose I am."

"Since when do reapers inform others about the upcoming death?" Stanley asks.

"Well it's policy for special cases. Rowan is a very special case. She's tipping the balance and we were aware that she has many supernatural friends, we found it convenient to inform you all."

"And how is The Counsel taking the news about this case?" Kaige wonders.

"My lady, they are taking it mighty well I believe. I can't say for sure why though, I hardly ever meet with them, but they seem to have already gained control of limbo."

"Really," I say, "Do you mind if I meet with them again?"

"Of course not, I'm sure they won't mind! Come with me," and he holds out a long white sleeve which I graciously take.

We blink into limbo and it's returned to its original, bright colorful self. Light wasn't kidding when he said he'd lay low. He must expect I keep my end of the bargain.

I'm lead to The Counsel, whose members are buzzing with exciting talk.

The reaper hands me off and disappears. I clear my throat to gather everyone's attention. "Hi, hello um I was hoping to ask you some questions."

Caspian spots me and rolls his eyes, "yes, what is it, Alexandria?"

"I want to know why you were all so, ok and prepared with Rowan's baby coming?"

Caspian shrugs, "We always like to be prepared for things."

"But how could you not panic when all hell broke loose?"

"We just didn't," he says shrugging again.

"Because you knew about it before hand. You're all working with Morpheus aren't you? He told you about everything that would happen and you knew things would go back to normal. Morpheus isn't one to trust. He does things that will benefit himself."

"Well those words hurt, hurt, hurt, my dear." A voice cackles from behind me.

Morpheus stands in his gold sparkly curtains. "Did I ever tell you to thank your friend for my sight?" he asks gesturing to his eyes.

"You're up to something, and I don't know what it is." I say crossing my arms.

"Well I hope, hope, hope you find what you're searching for, my dear," he says.

"Don't worry, I will."

"Oh, and I do hope your little Rowan has a nice final day."

And I blink out before I go forward on the urge to strangle him.

* * *

_Sorry I haven't updated! I've been busy with school work. Bleck, nobody likes that. But I do like reviews so comment and thank you all! I hope you enjoyed._


	30. Chapter 30

The reaper hanging around was making me nervous. He just stayed in the house and smiled at everyone, and everyone felt obligated to smile back. Whether it was out of confusion or fear, it annoyed the hell out of me.

"Sorry, I didn't realize that you had to hang around a day before you take someone's life. Isn't that a form of stalking?" I ask irritably.

The reaper just smiles, with his white teeth and white robe. He and Near could be related, I swear.

"Special case, as I recall telling you," he says happily.

Are all reapers this happy? It's got to be just him.

"And I don't take their life, per say. I will collect the soul."

Everyone nods and I sigh.

"Yes, well they have three hours, ten minutes and thirty four point six seconds."

Nobody says anything but I know we all wish that he'd stop saying that. He's been periodically ticking off the hours like a time bomb, making everyone anxious.

I rack my thoughts for anything that I need to say to Rowan. Anything I can say that will make me feel better about this, but it's blank. After it's over I'm sure my mind will be flooded with everything I should have said.

"I'm hungry," Mello mutters from the couch, quietly.

"I think I have some granola bars in the cupboard if you want," Matt says fixing to get up.

Mello shakes his head, making a face, "I'm not eating a box of nothing that clearly has fiber written all over it."

I roll my eyes, "God forbid you try to eat healthy. I think there is some chocolate in the fridge."

Mello stretches his arm towards the kitchen, "yeah, but it's just so far!"

"It's ten feet," Kaige says.

"Yeah, like I said it's so far. That's ten whole feet; do I look like a caterpillar to you?"

Everyone rolls their eyes and the reaper continues to smile. I go on to wonder how genuine his smile actually looks. Like I bet we've been annoying him and pissing him off for the past day and he hasn't shown once that he's been anything but happy.

Hours pass and we all find ourselves filing into Rowans room. "Hey, everyone wanted to come say hi."

She's sitting up in bed holding Dark and Beyond is sitting next to her on the bed, stroking her hair, out of her face.

"Say hi Dark," she says taking his tiny hand and waving it at us.

Everyone gives her a light smile.

L shuffles his way to the corner of her room, dragging a chair all the way back to the edge of her bed and crouching in it. "Rowan, did I ever tell you about your father?"

She shakes her head and looks into L's eyes intently.

He smiles, "Well my brother has always been extremely intelligent. Top of his class along with his best friend. As a child, he would always take a break to eat some strawberry jam. It's always been an obsession of his. A quite unhealthy one, I might add."

Rowan laughs, "You're one to talk, L. You eat nothing but sweets."

L brings a finger to his lips, "yes, I suppose I do have my own quirks. But your father's quirks, led him to meet your mother."

Beyond's face drops, "L," he says in a warning tone.

"Relax Beyond. Now Naomi Misora was one of my top, most prize detectives out of a test group. Beyond and I staged the LA BB Murder Cases so that we were able to pick and choose the best detectives for the squad. Naomi, was different. Beautiful and looks similar to you, although I must say you take after your father. Now Naomi became a close friend of mine. But her heart went to your father. I think he can take it from here."

Beyond's face went from angry to calm as he began to talk about Naomi. "She was such a beautiful person. She was caring and loyal and protective. She was in a relationship with another man, but she soon broke it off to be with your good looking dad," Beyond says, making Rowan smile.

"You remind me a lot of her, you know that? She would have loved to meet you and see you grow up."

"Dad," Rowan says, "You're dead, why didn't you see mom?"

He sighs and pulls her closer to him, "Because, I think your mother was a much better person than I was."

I can see some tears in her eyes and she sniffs, "do you think I'll ever get to meet her?"

Beyond looks about ready to cry himself, "I hope so honey. She was an amazing person, just like you."

L is sadly looking at the ground and I frown. Why was he acting so emotional while talking about Naomi? Mello sees my perplexed expression and whispers in my ear, "L used to be in love with Naomi. But she went for Beyond instead."

Poor L! I can't imagine what that must have felt like. Like a shot through the heart. Like everything you love has just been ripped out in front of you.

The reaper sees me eyeing him in the corner of the room. "She can't hear or see me," he says, "We have fifteen minutes—"

I cut him off, "Rowan, I think we all want you to know that you're amazing and totally unforgettable. I mean, I never would have tried to change my hair if it wasn't for you."

"Yeah, and you deal with me and Matt's fighting and junk," Mello says.

"And look, you may be surprised to find out that I don't actually hate you. You're kind of cool. All of you guys are pretty cool, so don't take anything bad I said or say to heart, unless I mean it," Kaige says.

"That's my sister for you," Dreagon notes putting his arm around Kaige's shoulders making her shrug him off.

"I love all of you guys too! I mean you've done everything with me in mind and I couldn't thank you enough. You're the best family ever!"

Aww! That was sweet. I try to think of something else to say. But do you say to someone in this situation besides I'm sorry?

The reaper moves forward, craning his neck to look at Rowan. "It will be quick and painless."

Kaige quickly scurries to Rowan's side, "Hey why don't I put Dark in his bed?"

Rowan smiles down at Dark and kisses his forehead, whispering a soft 'I love you'."

Beyond hugs his daughter tight, "And you know, I love you too. Very much. I'm so happy that you've gotten to be in my life, and I would do anything to protect you."

"I know dad, I love you too," and she hands Dark to Kaige who carefully places him in his bed.

Everyone goes silent for a moment glances at the reaper. He snaps his fingers and waves his hand smoothly in circles, as if he's waving goodbye.

He claps them together and a bright light glows between his fingers. He takes the gold chain from his neck, wrapping it around his hands, clapping again and making the light disappear.

"That was it, I am terribly sorry about your loss," and that stupid smile never leaves his face as he disappears.

I feel like crying. I feel really guilty and can't help but think that I'll get blamed for this.

Everyone looks at Rowan silently.

How are we supposed to tell her that Dark is dead?

* * *

_Sorry this was a short chapter. But Dark's life got taken instead of Rowans! The madness! Review and I hope you enjoyed!_


	31. Chapter 31

"I can't believe you did that do my baby! I told you! I told you to let me die and you wouldn't let it happen?! Why did my child have to suffer?"

"Rowan," I try, "We all deiced that if Light went to such great lengths to keep the baby alive, that he must have a plan for domination we weren't aware of."

"So you killed my baby instead? Dark was a living breathing child!"

"A child, that was killing you and would have been responsible for world domination from Light," Kaige says.

"I don't freaking care! That was my baby! And it hurts right here," she says placing her hand over her heart. "Like a piece of me was just ripped and shredded and thrown away."

"That's partly due to the blood bond you made with Light. Chances are he's feeling the same and he knows that Dark is dead."

"He's going to be pissed," I mutter.

"Were you all just trying to butter me up? With stories and nice compliments so I wouldn't hate you when you killed him? Is that why you told me about mom?" she asks turning to Beyond.

"I'm sorry, baby doll." He says reaching out to touch her. She pulls away and I notice how much better she looks already. She has color returning to her cheeks and she's livelier.

"Sorry isn't going to fix this!" she screams. Dreagon jumps and runs behind Matt and Mello. I raise an eyebrow.

"He doesn't like when people are yelling, it scares him," Kaige answers.

"You yell all the time," Mello says.

"Yeah," Kaige replies, "but I'm his sister so he's used to it."

Near shuffle up to the bed, "Rowan, I am terribly sorry for your loss. If you'd like, I can arrange for Dark to be buried in the same cemetery as your father."

She sniffs and wipes her nose on her sleeve, nodding. Near leaves the room to call and make arrangements.

And the next morning, we are all standing around the grave. Rowan sets a red rose next to the headstone and sniffs. "Baby, Mommy's sorry that she isn't with you. But you're in a good, beautiful place. And you are still loved."

Rowan refuses to let Beyond touch her and shakes his arm off of her shoulder. "I think that she should be alone," I say. Everyone nods, scattering off to the cars. I leave Rowan and make my way over to a familiar grave.

This is where Beyond first showed himself to me. And this is where everything went downhill, it seems. This is the same cemetery that L is buried in, also.

"You broke your promise!" A harsh voice says to my right. Light is leaning up against a tree crossing his arms. "You let Dark die! I said I would keep low if you let him live! Go invisible."

I let myself fade and he brings his hands up to my neck and pushes me up against the tree. "You didn't listen! And you're an idiot not to. But don't worry; things can still go my way." He releases my neck and reaches into his pocket, pulling out a gold necklace with seven shiny charms on it.

"Do you know what this is?" he asks swinging it around his finger.

I shake my head.

He smirks, "it's about to be your worst nightmare." And he disappears.

I look around, and don't see him.

Shivering, I trudge my way back to Rowan, and turn visible again. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

She shrugs, "as good as I can be, I guess."

I nod, "I think it was for the best."

She stays silent, and the ride back to the house was quiet. Nobody really knew what to say. I'm not sure there were really any words that could help this situation.

Rowan stayed cocooned in her blanket all day, staring off into space. She refused to eat or drink anything. And if we tried to talk to her, she'd simply adjust herself so she was looking away from us. Seeing her like this broke my heart.

I just can't win. Afternoon passed and evening rolled around. Nothing eventful happened. I asked Rowan if she'd like to go to her room and sleep. She shook her head no, saying that it was too painful to look at.

I pull the twins aside. "Can you guys share Rowan's room tonight? I think she'll be sleeping on the couch."

Kaige nods, "sure, whatever."

Beyond was bunking with Matt and Mello was bunking with L, Near got a room all to himself. Stanley and I were told to share the guest bedroom that I didn't know about.

I just sit in bed, waiting for Stanley to get back from work. And sitting alone is stupid, because it gives me time to think of everything that could have or should have happened. Then thinking about that gets me worked up. I wish my brain would just turn off.

But it won't and Stanley notices my distress and lays next to me on the bed.

"Are you ok?"

I shake my head, "No, this is my fault."

He sighs, "We've been through this. It's not your fault, its Light's."

"Then why do I feel so crappy?"

"Because you're a good person. And you want to make everyone happy. But that's almost impossible to do, Rebel."

"Yeah, I know," I say and turn my head to look into his eyes. He smiles and kisses my nose. I giggle. "Why do you have to be so sweet?"

"Because it makes you happy, and you deserve happiness as much as everyone else."

I kiss him this time, and I kiss him passionately. Stanley cares about me. And I know because he's different from Rollins and Robin. He doesn't do things because someone told him to, and he's independent and sweet and one of my best friends.

We come up for air and I feel his hand brush my bare skin, sending shivers up my spine. He is absolute perfection.

Later on that night, I blink some sweats on and quietly make my way down the hall for some water. I nearly jump out of my skin when I see Rowan, sitting alone, in the dark at the kitchen table. "Rowan! You scared me, why are you sitting in the dark?" I ask turning on the light and taking a seat at the table.

She shrugs, "Just thinking, I heard you and Stanley in there by the way."

I feel myself blush and quickly lower my eyes, "Sorry," I mutter.

She shakes her head, "Don't be sorry. You love each other and that's an amazing thing."

I frown, "I'm sorry about everything, Rowan."

"I'm depressed, E, I feel like everything is just wrong and nothing will ever be right again. It's an empty feeling. And it's scary to feel empty."

"That must be lonely," I note.

She nods, "It is."

And we stay silent for a little while.

"I don't want to be here," she whispers.

"Oh, we can go back into the living room—"

"No," she says again, "I don't want to _be_ _here_."

"You mean—"

"Yeah," she says. "Life isn't worth living if you're not with people that you love and make you happy."

"We don't do that?"

"Don't take this the wrong way. I love you guys, I honestly do. But I'm not happy. I want to be with my baby," she says making a tear slip from her eyes.

"Do you mean it? Or is this a spur of the moment thing? Do you think that those are harsh thoughts for it happening just yesterday?"

She shakes her head, "no, this feeling is burned into my heart. I will feel this way as long as I live. And I don't want to feel this way anymore…"

"Rowan," I cry. "You don't mean it."

"I do! You would understand if you were in my shoes. I'm not overreacting. These are my feelings."

Well what am I supposed to do?

Stanley walks out of the room with no shirt and boxers. I have to hold back my blush. "Rowan isn't happy," I say.

"What's wrong?"

I make a gesture and his eyes widen, "Rowan, come on now. Sure it hurts, but it will get better."

She shakes her head, "No it won't. Please help me with this."

"No! I'm not going to do that," I say.

"Please," she begs, "help me or I'll do it myself."

My heart wrenches in my chest. I look to Stanley for advice but he looks about as clueless as I do.

"This is a permanent solution to a temporary problem!"

"It's a permanent problem!"

"It may seem that way now, but later on down the line, you won't feel this way."

"You wouldn't know! You don't know how I feel!"

"Ugh," I groan. "Get everyone up, and we'll talk about this."

Stanley and Rowan go to everyone's rooms and I sit at the kitchen table rubbing my temples, trying to fight the headache threatening to take precedence.

Everyone sleepily files into the living room and as we fill them in, they all seem much more awake. "No! Absolutly not!" Beyond shouts, "Tell her L!"

L stays silent and Beyond shakes his head, "M&M?"

Matt and Mello turn away.

"Kaige?"

Kaige sighs, "I can see her point. I wouldn't want to stay miserable forever."

"But—"

"No, Dad," Rowan says, "It's about what I want, right now. Let me do this."

Beyond's eyes fill with tears and he cups Rowan's face in his hands, "I love you, baby. I always have and always will."

"I love you too dad," She says, turning to me, "E, knows Spanish, tell me how to say I love you in Spanish."

"Te amo," I reply.

"Te amo, to everybody," she says and I take a deep breath and hold out my hand for her to take.

"We all wave goodbye and I blink into The Counsel's office."

"What now?" Caspian asks, peering over at us from his pedestal.

"This is Rowan, and she wishes to… she wants to die and be with her baby."

Everyone in the room gives surprised looks. "I'm not sure I've ever had to deal with such a situation before. You want to join your baby?" he checks.

Rowan nods her head, "please."

"Very well, I should tell you that this is allowing for another life to form…"

"It's fine," I say. "Give her what she wants."

"Alright, any last words?"

Rowan turns to me, "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome," I say and reach out to give her a hug. I let go and she turns back to Caspian. "I'm ready."

"Very well."

The Counsel snaps their fingers and then she's gone. That was it.

No more Rowan.

* * *

_Rowan's gone! What do you think? Thank you for all of the comments. They mean the world to me and they encourage me to write faster. I don't have very many chapters left for this story but I thought I'd give you a heads up that I'll be working on a third part! So stay tuned. Te amo!_


	32. Chapter 32

It's been quiet without Rowan and Dark. It feels like that's it. The battle's over. She was my assignment now; I don't have anything else I really need to work for. It's been two days and Light hasn't done anything despite his threat at the cemetery.

Beyond's been in a funk, which is completely understandable. We talk but it's clear to both of us that our relationship isn't the same. He's not the same Uncle B, and I guess I'm not the same Rebel anymore either.

"Beyond," Kaige says, making his eyes flicker towards her, "You do know you're dead? And you're an Angel. When Rebel bargained for your return, she made sure that you could come and go as you please. Why don't you go and visit Rowan?"

Beyond's eyes light up, "Did you really do that, Shrimp?" he asks turning to me. I nod and give him a nice smile. "Yes I did, B, go see if you can visit."

"Thank you!" he says before closing his eyes and fading out of the room.

Now it's extra quiet.

Everyone just sits awkwardly around, waiting for something to happen. Because, well, that's what happened last time.

"My foot's asleep," Matt mutters, stamping is foot on the floor.

"I hate when that happens," I say, "it'll be awake all night now."

"Smartass," Mello says, smirking.

Matt gets up, and walks to the fridge, stamping his foot every few steps, in an attempt to wake it up.

He opens the fridge and pulls out some cheese that Kaige bought earlier.

He takes a bite, and then makes a face, examining the cheese, before dropping it and running to the bathroom.

The sound and smell drifts in, making my stomach turn. I hightail it over to the trash in the kitchen, emptying my stomach. Stanley comes in and pulls my hair back.

When I finish, I go to the sink, and rinse my mouth out with water.

Matt finishes also, and comes back into the living room.

Everyone stares at him, and then me.

"Kaige," he says, "Did you buy jalapeño cheese?"

"Yes," she says laughing.

"Oh thank God!" he says relieved. "I thought it tasted funny, and I looked down and saw green and thought it was mold."

She laughs, "you're a dork," she turns to me, "and so are you." She says while making a face. She heard and smelt more than any of us with her extreme senses.

My stomach is still churning as I go back to the couch and sit.

"You feel better?" Stanley asks.

I shake my head, "My stomach is still a little ripe. I'm good though."

"Ok, so what are we exactly supposed to do? Rowan and Dark are gone and as far as I know, limbo is ok." Kaige says.

I shrug, "I guess we go back to our normal lives?"

"Normal?" Dreagon questions, "I didn't think we knew what that word meant until now."

"Well I never did tell you guys that Light threatened me in the cemetery."

"WHAT?!" everyone screams in unison.

"He hasn't done anything! He showed me a gold necklace with charms on it and asked me if I knew what it was. Then he said it'd be my worst nightmare. But everything seems to be going ok, so it must have been an empty threat," I explain.

The color in Stanley's face drains and I look at him, "Stanley, is something wrong?"

All eyes go to him, "I need to check something," he mutters before blinking out.

"Ok that was weird—" I start before I feel my stomach flip again and run to the bathroom.

I must be getting sick or something. It wouldn't surprise me.

I make my way back to the living room. "Are you alright, Rebel?" L asks me, concerned.

"Yeah, I might have eaten something bad, or I might be getting sick. It's all good."

Everyone shrugs, "Hey Rebel, I do you have nail polish or anything?" Kaige asks, examining her nails.

"I can check, hang on," I say going back into the bathroom, and rummaging around under the sink before pulling out three bottles of nail polish.

"We have turquoise sparkles, blood red and purple sparkles," I say setting them down in front of her. She picks up the red color and shakes it in her hand. "Red, because sparkles nail polish is pretty, but you basically need sandpaper to remove it."

"Noted," I say taking the other colors and putting them back.

Unsure of what to do now, I take out my iPod and PlayRadioPlay comes on.

_Is there a hole in your heart_

_Or am I mistaken_

_I can see your capillary veins_

_You be the patient, I'll be the surgeon_

_Just like 1st Grade on the playground all day_

_And soon enough_

_You'll hear the blacktop calling for you (For you) (For you) (For you)After that there is not much else you can do_

_I am a pirate_

_You are a princess_

_We could sail the seven seas_

_Bring back some presents for all the people_

_Everyone would love us_

_Even Courtney would love us_

_I am a pirate_

_You are a princess_

_We could sail the seven seas_

_Bring back some presents for all the people_

_Everyone would love us_

_Even Courtney would love us_

_Have you forgotten your place?_

_I'm being sarcastic_

_That step could kill the bus of kids_

_Now we have a good thing_

_She is a bad thing_

_Why do you want to break us?_

_Who would want to break us?_

_And soon enough_

_You'll hear the blacktop calling your name_

_Everyday, your life will never be the same I am a pirate_

_You are a princess_

_We could sail the seven seas_

_Bring back some presents for all the people_

_Everyone would love us_

_Even Courtney would love us_

_I am a pirate_

_You are a princess_

_We could sail the seven seas_

_Bring back some presents for all the people_

_Everyone would love us_

_Even Courtney would love us_

_I am a pirate_

_You are a princess_

_We could sail the seven seas_

_Bring back some presents for all the people_

_Everyone would love us_

_Even Courtney would love us_

_I am a pirate_

_You are a princess_

_We could sail the seven seas_

_Bring back some presents for all the people_

_Everyone would love us_

_Even Courtney would love us_

The song ends and Stanley blinks back in panic all over his face.

"We're in trouble."

"What happened?" Dreagon asks.

"We're in _big _trouble," he repeats.

"Did Light make everything bad again?" Matt asks.

He shakes his head, "Light has The Vice Necklace."

"What is that?" Near asks curiously, twirling his hair. "Besides _big trouble."_

"It's a charm necklace that contains the seven deadly sins. A long time ago, each sin was put into a charm and sealed with the finest and rarest of all supernatural materials. Each vice, for their own reason wanted to obtain the necklace. To keep it from getting out of the wrong hands, it was put on a magical chain and stored away for safe keeping.

"Light has gotten a hold of the necklace and broken the chain, causing each sin to be released into certain people. The sins can choose to move, or stay within a single being. But they will not stop until they wreak havoc on everyone!"

"Holy crap!" Kaige says. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Find the chain and the sins. If the sin is in a person, the only way for it to be released, would be to kill the person…"

"We have to kill innocent people?!" I ask in horror. Light hasn't stopped. He's more pissed than ever. It's disgusting.

"How can we even tell if people are consumed by the sin or just being themselves?" Dreagon asks. Stanley sighs, "We can't."

L brings his finger to his lips, "Well I believe that the best way to tackle this situation would be to go through it meticulously."

"I agree with L," Mello and Near say at the same time, only to give each other cold glares.

"Me too," Matt says awkwardly.

"Kaige and I will go to the store and pick up some things," I say.

Kaige and I blink out and hurry into the store, grabbing a cart.

We go down each isle in search of anything that could possibly be of value to us, stopping supernatural world domination.

I mean, come on, Walmart has everything.

Kaige goes down the snack isle, putting chips and cookies and junk into the basket. I go to the school supplies and pick up a giant white board/ cork board with markers and pencils and paper and highlighters.

I look around some other areas of the store, staring at something before quickly throwing it in the basket.

By the time we check out, we've racked up a large amount of money, which Mello offered to pay. He, Matt and Near inherited all of L's money when he died. So I guess it was really L that payed for us.

The guys gasp as we blink in, surrounded by shopping bags. "Did you buy the entire store?" Dreagon asks.

"Just the necessities," Kaige says shrugging. "What do you expect? You leave two girls alone in a store; tell them to buy whatever they want with an unlimited amount of money? We went shopping."

She had a very good point.

By that afternoon, we set up the board along with a map of the town. We placed a little red dot to represent where we are, and a blue to represent Whammy's house. I put a yellow on top of Eddie's and Sebastian's house, just in case.

It all looked very professional.

Once everything was up, everyone decided to congratulate themselves with junk food.

I take the opportunity to go into the bathroom.

I go under the sink and pull out the little pink box.

It's the longest wait of my life. And it's making me nervous.

Without a second thought, I blink out of the bathroom, picturing Light and his stupid face.

I find that I'm in the same hotel room that I was in when he possessed Beyond.

"Rebel, nice of you to visit."

"The Vice Necklace." I say.

"This old thing?" he asks, pulling out a broken chain, and tossing it to me. "Take it; it's useless to me now."

All the little charms are missing.

"We know about your plan," I say.

He laughs, "You don't know every aspect of it."

"Would you care to tell me?"

"No, I wouldn't," he smirks.

I'm about to leave when he says, "Oh, Rebel. Congratulations."

I stare at him hard.

"Let's just say, Morpheus and I have become very nice friends."

My heart speeds up. He's been talking with Morpheus. Congratulations?

I quickly blink back into the bathroom. I nearly jump out of my skin, as I hear Stanley on the other end of the door, knocking and jiggling the handle. "Are you ok? You've been in there a long time."

My heart beat quickens and I sit on the toilet. In one hand, I hold the broken gold chain.

And in the other, I hold the pregnancy test.

It's positive.

* * *

_It's bittersweet to say that this is the last chapter for this story. Yes I am writing a third part and it should be up soon. In the meantime, review, read this and the first story over again, be sure to leave comments on any story. But thank you all! It's been amazing and I think this story has been very successful. Te amo!_


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone! I just wanted to inform you that the third part, It's All Done For You, is now out. Check it out!**

**This series has been extremley successful. I never thought that it would come this far. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed. It means the world to me, really. **

**Thank you for putting up with my late updates and gramatical errors. **

**I have plans for this third part and intend to get writing!**

**Review, comment, read, enjoy. You know the drill:)**

**Love you all!**

**-igotsthesmarts**


End file.
